


Fear of the Unknown

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmm. Lydia and Parrish. A thing that needs to happen in the series for real. (This is a work in progress, despite what the tags say and is no where near completion. It simply is an rp that's been put on hold temporarily. :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Unknown

Jordan Parrish had just begun to be exposed to the supernatural world, one he thought for certain only existed in movies and fairytales. Now he was coming to process that he was something different or… special or whatever the term meant to be used; he just didn’t know what exactly the name for him was and there wasn’t a single one of the others who could help to explain him either. This day had felt long, this week felt long and while he was set on keeping everyone on that list alive, finding out who The Benefactor really was, he was also hoping and praying for a solution to his own puzzle.

He took long and light strides, tired but refusing to let anyone see it as he wandered out of the office into the main lounge to where Meredith and Lydia both sat talking to one another. “Ladies.” He started, breaking whatever conversation they were having and grabbing both their attention, wondering absently if the two could communicate in other forms. Internally he shook his head at himself, the kinds of questions he never thought to ask until recently. “I hate to interrupt but, Meredith we’ve got to get you back to Eichen House.” He said gently, his brow wrinkled in focus and worry as he extended his arm out in indication for her to join him.

The young woman stood, her eyes never leaving Lydia’s, the two having likely a deeper connection than the others thought considering they were both Banshees. Parrish lightly pressed his hand to the middle of her back and began to guide her out when Lydia shot up from her seat and insisting that she get to tag along. “Why?” He asked, hooking his thumb into his belt and meeting her gaze as she sternly asked him—‘Why not?’ He supposed he didn’t have much argument with that, letting out a low sigh and nodding his head. “Guess you stayed this long, may as well. C’mon.” He urged, leading the way out the door and to the doubled exit where the transport vehicles were typically housed.

The deputy popped open his squad car or rather his replacement after having his set on fire by another uniform. He opened both the back and the front and Meredith seemed to have no objections towards the back seat, sliding in and squishing her knees closer to her chest as he closed the door and waited just as well for Lydia to get in the front next to him. The redhead snatched the handle before he could reach out and yanked the door closed herself, the tiniest hint of a smile forming on her lips having beat him in that fashion.

He paid her little mind and looped around to the opposite side of the vehicle, climbing in, locking the doors and running his routine checks of his mirrors and radio before he pulled out with both women secured in the car. Jordan took them up to Eichen House, the building already prepped for their arrival and the return of Meredith who was taken instantly by doctors and nurses. They got her settled, seeming a little confused in part by her return but not many questions were asked and the ones that were tended to go unanswered.

The deputy crossed his arms over his chest, one hand poking out with his jacket still grasped in his hand, offering it to Lydia without a word in regards to the gesture. “If she’s the know all kinda Banshee or… whatever—Think she’d know what I am? I mean she knew to put me on the list.” He muttered, keeping his voice low as Meredith settled on her bed and they were allowed a moment or two more. Lydia shrugged, mentioning it was worth a shot to ask but he felt funny considering all the woman had just been through.

The redhead didn’t hesitate, going to sit beside the other and folding her hands in her lap as she looked up at Meredith. She asked her simply how she knew Jordan was one of them and the woman merely shrugged, “They told me.” She said in her soft smooth tone, shaking her head and blinking at Lydia as if that was enough of an answer. Lydia questioned further if she heard what he was exactly but again she shook her head. “They told me he’s special. They don’t elaborate, the voices, they keep it simple.” She hummed, running her hands over her bed and smiling to herself as if every memory of the place came back to her and she seemed in an odd way comforted by the familiar surroundings.

“How come I’ve never shifted into anything? What does that mean? Am I—Am I maturing slower?” Parrish finally asked, stepping forward a pace or two but being careful not to startle Meredith out of speaking.

“No.” The woman said, lightly smiling still as she looked to Lydia. “I’m tired.” She informed her.

Lydia's delicate brows raised at Meredith's succinct response to the deputy's questions, shaking her head slightly not really surprised that they weren't getting anything more constructive out of the tall willowy girl. The strawberry blonde nodded at her banshee counterpart, gently patting her thin thigh and standing up from her bed.

"Yes, you need your rest. You had a long day to say the least. You've been very helpful Meredith, thank you." Lydia very deliberately thanked the poor disturbed girl, smiling sadly when Meredith's face lit up at her words. She had only been trying to help from the very beginning, and Lydia was only one of dozens of people who had mistreated her terribly in exchange. 

She turned to face the tall deputy standing before them, seeing the disappointment in his face but also the acceptance. He asked her if she was ready and she nodded, pulling his borrowed jacket around her petite form in preparation for heading back out into the cool breezy fall evening.

They walked out of Eichen House side by side, Parrish stunting his own strides to match hers. Once they got through the doors out of earshot of any patients or workers and were started across the parking lot, Lydia finally spoke again. "I'm sorry that she didn't have a more concrete answer for you." She murmured, her lower lip quivering a bit from the cold and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the deputy to unlock his cruiser. He didn't answer right away but she could see the wheels turning in his head, she more than sympathized with not understanding who or what he really was, at least she had a label for herself if nothing else.

The redhead quickly slipped inside the vehicle, this time not making any attempt to get her door closed on her own since she was too busy wrapping her borrowed jacket as tightly around herself as possible in the seat. Jordan walked around and got in the car, firing it up and he flicked the heater on to full blast without her asking for it.

The deputy let out a long sigh, saying he knew asking Meredith was a long shot at best. Lydia nodded, leaning forward to hold her hands directly in front of the heater vent to warm them up as they pulled away from the asylum. "I wish I could say that she was a special case, but in my experience banshee powers are infuriatingly vague at the worst times." She commented with a little huff, her frustration with her own lack of mastery over her abilities always near the surface.

Parrish offered to take her home but the young woman shook her head, "Take me back to the station. I left my car there." She instructed, leaning back in her seat and looking at her hands quizzically. They didn't feel cold anymore but she just couldn't seem to stop shaking. She felt Jordan's eyes on her as he drove and she balled her hands into tight fists, not wanting him to see her trembling like she was. He asked her if she was still cold and she nodded, feeling like that was the simpler answer to go with.

They drove in silence the rest of the way back, and the more Lydia's remaining adrenaline drained out of her, the more she began to feel the almost complete lack of sleep she'd gotten over the past 48 hours and the more it hit her that if it weren't for the man quietly sitting in the driver's seat beside her, she would be dead at the hands of a crazed serial killer and the whole dead pool situation would have gone on far longer without her telling Stiles to try looking for the key to her grandmother's relic of a computer system.

"We're going to figure this out. Peter, the dead pool, what you are... All of it, I swear." Lydia promised out of nowhere, maybe more than anything she wanted to hear the words for herself.

When Jordan pulled into a parking space just beside her own vehicle, Lydia was starting to doubt if she'd even make it the couple of steps from his car to her own, let alone manage the drive home. Her vision was graying in and out and she absently realized that she hadn't slept or eaten for nearly three days now. But Lydia Martin wasn't about to admit any sort of weakness or discomfort, especially to a man who had not so long ago been burned alive and come out the other side of it.

Parrish asked her if she was going to be all right getting home and the strawberry blonde nodded quickly, tugging her seat belt off and shimmying out of his jacket leaving it rumpled in the seat as she climbed out of the car. "I'm fine, thank you. Good night, deputy Parrish." She assured him, but almost the second she straightened fully, the world went sideways and Lydia crumpled to the asphalt, the last thing she remembered was the feeling of the wind being knocked out of her just before her vision went black. 

“That’s a really big promise to make.” Parrish said absently as he put the cruiser in park and sighed once more, feeling tired himself but he had years of this by now, running on a few hours of sleep whereas Lydia probably didn’t stay up much past midnight if he thought about it. She seemed confident in herself despite the exhaustion setting in and the look on her face made him wary of leaving her to drive home alone.

He looked her over again, “Will you be okay to drive home? It’s not far is it?” He asked, leaning into her seat when she got out and assured him she was just fine. He nodded in return, waiting a moment or two while she leaned in to say her good nights through the now open window. He watched in what seemed like slow motion as the redhead’s eyes rolled back and she wobbled on her own feet before she crashed hard against the ground. “Whoa. Lydia?!” He called, turning off his car and getting out to go to her aid within seconds flat.

He knelt down by her head and gently eased her to roll over so he could fully see her face. “Miss Martin?” He whistled at her, speaking gently and doing all he could to bring her back to a coherent state. He grabbed the pupil gauge light out of his pant pocket and lightly tugged up her eyelid to see her eyes, shining the light into them and muttering her name again. “Lydia come on I need you to stay awake for me okay?” He said, pillowing her head in his lap and cupping her cheek as he waited another moment.

She didn’t have a concussion, he could tell in her eyes but she had hit her head, a scrape along her brow where she fell. “I’m fine Deputy Parrish.” He mocked, sighing as he looped an arm around her back and the other beneath her knees, lifting her with him as he stood. “C’mon then.” Jordan continued as if she could respond at all, the lack of sleep mixed with no food and the fact that she hit her head going down to the ground like that were all bad when thrown together. He carefully carried her light form inside where it was warmer, flicking on the lights to his office and putting her on the old couch.

The deputy went back outside to get his coat for her and ensure his vehicle was secure, coming back and lying the garment across her upper half. He was off duty by now, taking off his badge and belt and the brown false button up shirt he wore as his uniform top, hanging it on the rack and sitting down at his desk in a black tank while he waited for the young girl to wake. It was maybe a half hour or so before he heard her grunting softly and coming to steadily. “Thought you were fine, guess not huh?” He quipped, closing down his computer and saving the report he was typing up that he meant to get to yesterday but hadn’t found the time.

Lydia groaned at him, rubbing her head where he had placed a small bandage across the scrape. “Careful, you ate some gravel out there. Got a little cut above your eye.” He told her, getting up and sitting by her feet. “Figured I’d wait until you were awake before I put you in the car and took you home. Didn’t want your mom thinking bad of me.” He chuckled softly, meeting her eyes for a moment as he reached out and gripped under her chin, looking her over and making sure she still seemed well enough to even be moved at all.

“You’ll live. I plugged the vending machine back in, got you a green tea, chips and a granola bar. You need to eat a little something first.” Parrish instructed, not missing the way she was growing steadily more annoyed with what he was saying. “I ate your Kit Kat. Out of ones, sorry.” He shrugged, smiling at her and making her laugh as she sat up more fully. “We can take a lap before you go, make sure you’re steady on your feet and I’ll take you home, pick you up tomorrow to get your car or Sheriff can drive it back one handed if you’d like.”

 

Lydia considered the young deputy sitting beside her, listening to him listing off what he'd gotten for her to eat and methodically instructing her on the steps they would follow before he took her home. He obviously did not know her very well. The strawberry blonde grinned at him with false sweetness, taking the tea and sighing before twisting the cap off and taking a few sips.

"I appreciate everything you've done deputy, but I haven't needed a babysitter since I was seven. I'm sure the badge and gun get people to go along with most of what you say and the charming blond farm boy with biceps thing makes up for the rest, but I'll be getting myself home thank you." Lydia quipped as she looked him over, more than pleased with the sight of the officer out of his drab uniform but at the moment she was mainly occupied by how mortified she was at passing out in front of him. She was so tired of being seen as a weak little flower, of being that.

The redhead stood up abruptly, her improvised blanket falling off her lap to the floor and she used the second Parrish took to bend down and grab it to walk around him and out of his reach in case he might try to block her progress bodily. She knew it was partly the sleep deprivation making it worse but she was rapidly dissolving into tears and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying like the baby she had just insisted she wasn't.

Lydia ignored him starting to protest her leaving, using the tiny burst of energy her short time unconscious had granted her to fumble her way out of the office he'd brought her into and start striding down the hall. Her legs were wobbly and her vision wasn't at 100% but she'd driven herself home in worse condition, mostly from leaving Jackson's house in the dead of night drunk when he had been happy to have her over long enough to get him off but then wanting her to leave so he could 'get his sleep.'

It only took a few seconds for Parrish to catch up to her, his gentle grip on her arm halting her progress and when she tried to jerk free of him the motion nearly sent her off her feet with how lightheaded she was at the moment. The deputy steadied her on her feet with a little exclamation of alarm, asking her in a firmer tone to stop and let him help her. Tears were flowing freely down Lydia's flushed cheeks now and she could hardly think straight enough to come up with a coherent response.

"I'm just... So tired. So tired of all of this- I'm tired of losing people, of finding answers too late to save anyone or not finding them at all. Nothing I do is enough, why isn't it ever enough? Why am I always the one floundering, needing a rescue?" Lydia sobbed, the filter between her mind and her mouth utterly gone in her strained and overtired state. She didn't even realize she was saying any of this out loud until she saw Jordan's handsome face painted with an expression of deep concern mingled with confusion, and her bright hazel eyes going wide as she realized she'd been running her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry. It's not your problem, ignore me I'm just being an idiot-" Lydia sputtered, trying in vain to hold her sobs in and wishing she had a rock to hide under or a teleporter to get her a thousand miles away instantly. She tried to pull away from him but he held her fast, and if she were being honest with herself if she did manage to get free of him she might not be able to stay upright without him supporting her at the moment. 

Parrish should have guessed this was coming, Lydia had exhausted herself completely and then some. Not only was she incoherent as far as sleep deprivation went but the additive of no food and the stress of working herself ragged didn’t do much to help her state either. Put all together, he was surprised she even managed as long as she had though honestly he didn’t know why it was this very second she had a mental breakdown, while he was holding her upright no less.

“Shh.” He hushed her the more she started sobbing and no matter how hard she tried to keep from making any sound to indicate that she was losing it entirely, he knew. Without thinking he looped his arms around her smaller frame and rubbed her back to soothe her silently for a moment or two, letting her cry it out and clutch to his shirt, fingers curled against his flesh but he paid no mind to anything but the mere thought of comforting her and getting her home.

He eased her upright further so they could step out of one another’s space once more and he hooked his finger under her chin, his thumb pressing just under her trembling lip as he met her eyes. “We’re all tired of it, okay? Every single one of us, before I knew what you were, I had the death toll to deal with, piling up on my desk. It never gets any easier you just learn to pretend.” He muttered, knowing that might not help as far as easing her mind but he felt the need to be honest outweighed that for now.

“You’re not being an idiot, Lydia. Anyone in your situation would feel exactly like you do. Fed up with every single bit of this but I know you’re smart and tough as nails… despite the exterior.” He smiled at her, hoping to make her laugh and urge her down from her hysteria. “Your best is plenty good enough. You’re more than good enough, swear it. You wore yourself out, that’s all.” He muttered, his face drawn close to hers as he bent closer to her level, wanting to meet her eyes to ensure she believed every word he had to say.

“We couldn’t have gotten this far without you. We’d have never cracked a single code to get those lists deciphered without that amazin’ brain of yours.” Jordan continued, his hand gliding over her cheek and he absently tucked her stray hair behind her ear, straightening out a bit. “It’s okay to be tired, to ask for help and to struggle sometimes. I’m sure it kills you but, you can’t know it all alright? Not right off the bat or there’s nothing left to learn.” He grinned, his eyes darting back and forth to both of hers and he leaned in closer, watching and feeling her do the same and their lips nearly brushed together ever so lightly as he told her, “I should take you home. Let me take you home, just tonight.”

Lydia was fading fast again, her breathing uneven and her knees weak but she couldn't help but wonder if that might have more to do with how close she and the deputy were standing now. Their lips were nearly touching and from this distance she could smell his clean cologne and see the flecks of gold in his clear green eyes. He insisted on taking her home in a gentle but firm tone, and she nodded against his hand still lightly cradling her head.

"Just tonight." She echoed his words in a shaky whisper, regaining the ability to draw a full breath when he pulled back and started leading her down the hallway with his arm wrapped around her narrow shoulders keeping her upright. They got to the doors and he left her there huddled in his coat once more, telling her to wait for him while he went and brought his car to the curb. Lydia didn't even have time to protest that she could make the short walk through the parking lot, he was already jogging over to his vehicle and she shook her head slightly and smiled.

He pulled up and hopped from his car again just as quickly, telling her to wait for him as she stepped away from the wall and gathered her up against him to help her walk the few feet to his idling vehicle. "I'm not thatbad off, I can still get in a car on my own." She commented with some of her usual snip, but it was subdued at best in her current state. The deputy merely gave her a look that said he wasn't buying her claim for a second and got her settled before getting in the driver's side of the cruiser.

They drove in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, Lydia was using most of her energy to keep from drifting off anyway. The police car pulled up in front of her opulent home that was completely dark, even the porch light was doused. Jordan leaned over her lap to look up at her place, a worried look forming on his face and he asked if her mother or anyone else was waiting up for her.

"Well that would be ridiculous considering that my mother is at an MIT conference in Cambridge this week. What could she do for me there?" Lydia responded in a more sarcastic tone than she intended, her fatigue making her irritation levels quicker to rise. The deputy seemed unfazed by her ire, glancing at her and confirming if that meant she was going to be alone for the night and the redhead nodded, pursing her lips to keep her expression as neutral as possible when all she wanted was to go curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep.

He seemed surprised, asking how her mother could just up and leave her alone with everything going on in town and Lydia laughed but there was little warmth in it. "Well she doesn't exactly know how... Deeply I'm involved in the situation. She thinks my biggest worry right now is what dress to buy for my birthday party next month. I'll be fine. I'm on my own more often than not anyway. Thank you for bringing me home deputy Parrish." Lydia assured him in as confident a tone as she could muster, opening her car door and carefully swinging her legs out of the vehicle more mindful of her lightheaded state now.

The blond officer was out of his side of the car and around to hers in seconds flat, helping her up and walking with her up to her front door. Jordan asked her if she had anyone she could call to come stay with her at least for the night, and the banshee shook her head as she fumbled with her key chain for her house key. Allison's face flickered in her mind as the only person she might've trusted to come and stay with her in her current state, and that wasn't exactly an option any more.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some sleep." Lydia reiterated, her hand trembling so much that she couldn't get the key into the lock and she bit back a little sob of frustration at being thwarted by the simple task of getting into her own house. Jordan reached out and enveloped her pale hand in his larger one, steadying her and hushing her quietly as he guided their grasped hands to put the key into the lock and turn it together.

She looked up at him and offered a weak smile, tears brimming in her long eyelashes that she refused to let fall in front of him again. "Thank you." She whispered, desperate to admit that she didn't want to be by herself in this big empty house tonight but her pride wouldn't allow it.

Jordan smiled softly at her, turning the knob and pushing the front door opened and guiding her inside. They both stood awkwardly for a moment, letting her hand go and looking her over to ensure she was okay. She thanked him quietly and he nodded, trying to pretend he didn’t see the tears streaming down her cheeks. They were silent for a moment more until he broke it, “Lydia I know you don’t like other people’s opinions but after everything that’s happened I don’t think you should be here alone. I’m sorry but I can’t leave knowing that there could still be a price on your head and no one else is around for you.”

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes despite her tears and moved to take off the coat he had offered her a second time. “You can sleep and I’ll stay down here and watch TV or something. Just for the evening until maybe tomorrow you can stay at a friends or hopefully your mom will be back soon.” He mentioned, already beginning to settle himself on her couch regardless of what she said. Lydia didn’t protest, telling him there was drinks in the fridge and food in the cupboards, telling him to help himself. “Speaking of, you should really sit down and eat something before you go to sleep.”

Lydia complied with what he wanted, making herself a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a few grapes before stating her good night to him. “Get some rest.” The deputy said in return, “I’ll be down here if you need me.” He could see in her eyes as she turned away that she was truly thankful he wasn’t going to abandoned her after everything that had gone on among her and her friends.

He watched her leave before getting up and helping himself to a second sandwich and a few chips along with a pop. He wandered her space absently with only the dim light of the hall way illuminated, looking over the paintings and odd artistic pieces strewn through out the house. He noted what few family photos there were and that told him, along with her mother leaving her alone for nights on end that they weren’t exactly close knit and her mother’s priorities were certainly in the wrong place.

Parrish picked up what looked like a glass globe, feeling tired but not enough to rest when he wanted to keep an eye out for her, pacing towards the door and checking for the fourth time that it was locked. He sighed lightly and sauntered back, jolting when he heard a scream and nearly dropping the piece in his hand. “Good Lord.” He gasped lightly, startled by the woman upstairs, meant to be asleep. He quickly darted over to his things thrown across the couch and picked up his gun from its holster, taking the stairs two at a time as Lydia cried his name, making him quicken his stride. “Lydia?” He called when the house fell silent.

He peaked through each door in turn, aiming his gun with the safety on in through each entrance, “Lydia?” He whispered and then he heard her again, sobbing and yelling for him at the top of her lungs. He discovered the room she was in based on the location of her loud screams, resisting the urge to cover his ears at the sound as he ran to her, finding that the space was cleared and her eyes were in fact still closed.

Jordan tucked his gun in the back of his pants and knelt by her, grasping her hand while he put the other over her face. “Lydia. Shh. Hey-Hey, easy.” He whispered, soothing her until she woke more fully, jolting upright and he pulled his hands away to keep from startling her, showing his palms when she looked ready to fight him. “Just me, alright? It’s okay.” He murmured lowly, easing up to his feet and taking a seat at the end of her bed as he cupped her cheek again, seeing the confusion and exhaustion mixing in her bright eyes.

She cried his name softer this time. He nodded, “You’re alright, Lydia. It was just a dream, whatever it was. Promise.” He looped his arm around her frame and hugged her lightly to keep her calm as she stayed between a conscious state and sleep.

Even though somewhere in the back of her mind Lydia knew it wasn't appropriate or reasonable for her to let deputy Parrish to hang around in her house all night while she slept, she was so relieved not to be left alone that she didn't try to discourage him one bit. Just knowing he was downstairs keeping watch calmed her enough to be able to eat her small meal and drift off to sleep almost instantly after her head hit her pillow.

She never expected with how physically and emotionally exhausted she was that she'd immediately be dropped into a nightmare once sleep claimed her, and if any rational part of her brain were working she might've been surprised by the nature of the dream itself. Over the past couple years Lydia had been through a whole panorama of truly terrifying things, most of which would more than belong in a nightmare like being mauled by a werewolf, nearly ritually sacrificed by a crazed druid or being taken hostage by an evil fox demon inhabiting the body of one of her dearest friends.

All these things were on her long list of greatest hits, but still the nightmare she found herself immersed in had no elements of the supernatural to it whatsoever. She was alone in the cold dark records room in Eichen House, once again bound and helpless only this time she was alone in the room rather than with Stiles, but a large blood stain on the floor to her side made her fear the worst for him.

Brunski came into the room, an eerily calm expression on his bland face and Lydia's heart began to pound nearly out of her chest. "No." She whimpered, watching as he readied an assortment of medical instruments and syringes all the while telling her in a sing-song voice how he was going to free her from her burden just like he had her grandmother. There was something so much more chilling about him, knowing he was just a person, with no instinctive, violent animal rage driving him to prey upon others, just his own twisted agenda. Looking in his eyes and seeing the pure joy he got from killing another person turned her blood to ice.

Brunski prepped a syringe, telling her all about how glad he was that he would be able to help her like he had her grandma and beneath the irrational fear something was tugging at Lydia's mind, telling her this wasn't right, that it wasn't supposed to happen like this. She flinched back away from him as far as she could, a name attached to a face drifting across her memory and she realized that she had been saved from this before, Jordan had saved her. 

But this time he wasn't coming. This time he had burned to death at the hands of another monstrous human who had been motivated solely by greed to snuff out another's life in one of the worst ways imaginable. Jordan wasn't coming for her, no matter how much she screamed his name. She was going to die.

Lydia woke suddenly just as Brunski plunged the needle in her throat, hearing a male voice and hands on her immediately striking terror in her heart that was already pounding with fright. It only took a few seconds for her to wake more fully and realize that the person beside her was actually Parrish, and that she was safe in her own bed away from everything she'd just been seeing play out in her mind.

"Jordan?" Lydia sobbed softly, feeling relief wash over her as the deputy's strong arms encircled her shaking frame. He was alive, he had saved her from that awful man who was far more a monster than most of the supernatural people she knew, including the one holding her right now as she cried. Lydia pressed in as tightly as she could against him, desperate for the comfort of his warm solid presence in the wake of her nightmare where she'd been so utterly alone.

"Thank you." She uttered in a high pitched whisper, not only for coming to quiet her nightmare but for everything he had done for her though she could hardly articulate that at the moment. She clung to her rescuer and turned her face into his neck, feeling his rapid but steady pulse against her brow. He rocked her gently and the motion soothed her, his hand rubbing her back further relaxing her and she hovered between wakefulness and sleep as she draped her arms around his neck, all her filters stripped away by fatigue and residual strain from her nightmare.

She slowly lifted her head, her hazel eyes hooded as she searched his handsome face that was less than an inch away from hers. "Thank you." She whispered again, and he asked her just as quietly what she was thanking him for and she smiled ever so slightly, "For saving me... Again." She breathed, tipping her chin up and pressing her full lips to his. Lydia had only a cursory awareness of Jordan going rigid against her, but he didn't pull back right away, responding to her languid kiss a heartbeat later and holding her a little tighter.

Lydia's body flooded with warmth and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe and good than in Jordan's arms, but their kiss was over almost as quickly as it began and she was too exhausted at the moment to try and urge him into doing more. They broke for air and Lydia's head lolled back onto his shoulder, a little token noise of protest escaping her lips when he tried to get her to lie back down.

"No, stay with me... I don't want to sleep again, I'm afraid..." Lydia slurred, sleep claiming her once more before she could even finish her sentence. But this time her sleep was blissfully devoid of nightmares, likely because she knew in the back of her mind that she was being held by the man who had saved her from the source of them. 

Parrish hugged her tightly, his hand on her hip gripping her close as they kissed and though in the back of his mind he knew he needed to tell her to stop, he couldn’t find a way to make himself break from her. That was until they both were desperate for want of air and he pulled his lips from hers, caressing her side still as she protested against their separation. “Lydia I should umm—“ He started, trying to lie her down, “Go back to sleep okay?” He urged, being cut off by her request that he remain in her room with her.

He knew better, every part of him told him this was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed but what else could he have done, he’d have blamed himself if he left and something happened to her in between time. She laid down but clutched his arms still, pulling him with her and he followed with a nod. “I’ll stay.” He promised despite the fact that she had already drifted off.

He wrapped his arms around her frame and shifted to lie beside her, feeling her fingers curl around his in sleep. Jordan sighed and he didn’t fall asleep right away, thinking about how he should pull away and let her go while he slept on the couch. Every time he tugged his arm free from hers he heard her mumble for him to stay and every time he was reluctant but hushed her and settled once more.

The deputy wasn’t sure when exactly he had drifted off but he had, waking to the smell of Lydia’s perfume and the sight of her facing him now, their fingers lying on the pillow between them laced together still. Internally he cursed at himself, letting her fingers go and sitting up to wipe his eyes and stretch his back and neck out. The movement was enough to stir the redhead beside him and this time when she asked what he was doing it was far more coherent and lively.

“You asked me to sleep here because you were scared.” He answered lamely, meeting her eyes over his shoulder and she arched a brow at him, claiming she didn’t get scared as she sat upright and claimed that she meant what was he doing getting up so early. Parrish brushed his hair with his fingers and shook his head as he considered what answer to give, “’Cause I shouldn’t’ve slept in your bed at all and I gotta work in a few hours anyhow.” He muttered, getting up as she stared at him and said nothing, looking far too cute in her bed all curled up beneath the covers, the top of her night gown showing as it hugged around her breasts.

Jordan cleared his throat and forced himself to look away, wandering to the door. “You have my number? Just call if you need me or Sheriff Stilinski. Anytime.” He said, offering her a smile as she rolled over to face him again, getting out of bed and revealing the hemline of her dress that was… far too short. “If your mom’s not around tonight I suggest callin’ a friend and staying someplace else.” He instructed, slipping out the door and trying not to look back as he wandered down the steps and back into the living room. He gathered his stuff and pulled on his coat, heading out without another word.

 

Parrish barely gave Lydia a chance to wake up fully before he was turning tail and running, personally she wished he hadn't been in such a hurry to go. The redhead knew now that he at least wanted her the way pretty much every male with a pulse wanted her, the way he had responded to her kiss last night was enough of an indication there. But she couldn't help but wonder if there might be more to it than that. She could write off him saving her life as a part of his job, but... The way he looked at her, him staying here all night with her and in her bed nonetheless. Was it too ridiculous of her to hope that he might be developing some of the same feelings she was?

Lydia went through her routine of getting ready, applying her armor for the day of perfect makeup, lovely hair and a killer outfit. But the whole time her thoughts were on the young deputy and the way she'd conducted herself with him. She'd thought Jordan was handsome since she first saw him sure, very handsome and she had enjoyed flirting with him for fun. But since then he'd proved himself to be brave, compassionate, clever like any good cop should be even if he was young for the job. She found herself being able to easily give him something she almost never gave anyone, her trust, and that shocked her.

The more Lydia thought about last night and their kiss in particular, the more the young woman began to worry that she had made a mistake. Maybe she was losing her edge with all the stress of what was going on lately, but either way she hadn't been fully in control when she kissed him. She had just wanted so badly to be comforted, to keep him close to her... Now she was left wondering if all she'd really managed to do was make a big fool of herself with him.

The redhead called Kira to get a ride to the station, she knew her friend had a free period at school first hour. She was partly amused and partly worried that deputy Parrish had left in such a hurry he hadn't even considered that the most efficient thing to do would be to wait for Lydia to get dressed and take her back to the station for her car himself. But then again, he had already gone far beyond the call of duty for her, maybe that would've been asking too much.

Kira arrived shortly after her call, and the pair of young girls mostly just touched base after both of them had nearly been killed, each glad that the other was all right. Lydia didn't bring up anything about Jordan, letting her friend assume whatever she wanted since as far as her friends knew her mother was still in town anyway. They all had enough to worry about, she didn't want to add the fact that she was virtually on her own while all of this was happening to their lists.

Lydia hugged her friend in the driver's seat and climbed out of her car, walking over to her own vehicle and pulling out her keys. She stared at her own reflection in the window, hesitating to get in and drive to school like she knew she ought to. The strawberry blonde looked up at the sheriff's station, wondering if Jordan was inside and feeling the nearly overwhelming urge to go see him again, get a read on what he really thought about what happened last night, about her.

She stood there a moment more, finally leaning forward a bit to check her lipstick in the glass, then striding into the station with her head held high, exuding all the confidence Lydia Martin was expected to have. She walked right back to sheriff Stilinski's office, amused that she'd become a familiar enough sight here that no one even stopped to ask what she was doing there.

The petite redhead walked right by Jordan's desk without looking at him, but she couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips when felt his eyes on her the whole time while she lightly rapped on the sheriff's door and let herself in after he called for her to do so. She closed the door behind her but Stiles' father barely had the chance to ask her why she wasn't at school before the door opened again and deputy Parrish slipped inside as well.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be at home resting your shoulder?" Lydia quipped with a little grin and the sheriff had the good grace to offer a somewhat sheepish smile in return. He glanced at his deputy and asked him over her head what he needed, but it was clear from the stammer in his voice that Jordan hadn't really come in with a plan in mind since he couldn't really give a good answer why he'd followed Lydia into the office.

"Well I'm here because I want something." Lydia interrupted, putting the focus back on herself. She always came prepared. "I never knew how my grandmother died until this whole horror show with the deadpool happened. I never even knew she was a patient at Eichen house, my mother kept it all from me. But since she was a resident and was killed there, I want any personal effects they had of hers that have been surrendered to this department by now." The young woman instructed, leaving no room in her tone for being told no.

“I uhh—I finished the write up of the uhh—“ Parrish stammered, stumbling over his own words and trying to think of what exactly he had come into his superiors office for. Hell he knew the reason and she was standing right before him but he couldn’t very well tell the sheriff that was why he had stepped inside without even announcing himself first.

Thankfully Lydia cut him off and used her usual… demanding self to save him maybe unknowingly. She went on into her own reason for being there, clearly noting that he was struggling with his own answer. He waited just barely after she was finished, cutting off Sheriff Stilinski’s response that she was right she deserved every bit of personal property that the department had of her grandmother’s.

Jordan took the chance, speaking up all too quickly, “I can take her to evidence.” He stated, clearing his throat when his superior gave him an odd look, “Sir.” He added, “I can bring her down to evidence and we’ll find her grandmother’s stuff, shouldn’t take long. I don’t got anything to work on anyhow, gives me somethin’ to do.” He shrugged, trying to play it off but the little smirk on Lydia’s full red lips made that a little harder.

Stilinski nodded and with a wave of his good hand he indicated for his deputy to go ahead and lead her out. Jordan opened the door to the Sheriff’s office and held it for the redhead, staring at her in something of annoyance when she made a point of brushing against him by ‘mistake’. He sighed and closed the door, stepping past her and leading the way down into the basement of the office building, grabbing his keys to unlock the caged door and bring them into the space that held all belongings and evidence from cases over the years.

“You’re supposed to be in school.” He said finally when he started down one of the shelving units, searching by case number and name for Lydia’s grandmother’s things. She simply scoffed and rounded in front of him, mentioning how she thought he wasn’t supposed to get involved with his cases. He half glared at her, his arm propped on the shelf behind her as she stood very close in his space. “I’m not supposed to which is why I’m not getting involved. I’m helping you get what you want.” He insisted, gently guiding her to the other side and pulling a box from the shelf.

She asked him if he had found anything yet and he didn’t even look back at her when she spoke. “Found anything?” He asked uncertainly, brow furrowing and she commented on his side research he was doing even during work hours. “There’s not a whole lot to do when most the town is on lockdown with everything that’s gone on lately. Pardon me for tryin’ to find out what kinda monster I am.” He said lightly, pulling out a mid-sized Ziploc bag with personal affects. He turned and handed them to her, expecting her to hunt through them but she simply kept her eyes on him instead.

Jordan sighed once more, putting his hands on his hips and meeting her gaze. “We gotta talk about last night.” He stated finally but she played dumb, asking him what he meant, inching closer to him as if testing his responses. He lightly gripped her upper arm and made her keep a bit of distance between them. “’Bout that kiss. Can’t mean anythin’.” He said simply, waving his hand low as if to brush it out of their minds. “I know you were tired and vulnerable and feelin’ like you needed someone there. Fact is I shouldn’t have crossed the line and slept by you or in your house at all. Shoulda made you call a friend and left it at that. I’m sorry.”

 

Lydia loved honest guys like Parrish, because it was so easy for her to read him like a book the second they were alone. He was flustered and uneasy around her, but the way his green eyes kept wandering and focusing on her lips made her sure he hadn't been able to get their kiss off his mind and that he wanted more, psychology 101. That bolstered Lydia's confidence somewhat, though she found herself hoping that it wasn't just pure physical attraction motivating him even if that had been enough for her plenty of times before.

Lydia listen to him trying to justify and dismiss everything that had happened between them last night, and his opinion of her shocked her a bit. Her temper flared and she tried to focus on her anger rather than the distress she could feel rapidly accumulating in her chest. The idea that he saw her as cheap wounded her far more than she ever expected it to.

"Wow. That's really what you think of me? I get a little overtired and suddenly I'll throw myself at any man who's close by? I don't need your apology or your pity deputy Parrish. I knew exactly what I was doing, I kissed you because I feel something between us and you can't tell me that you don't feel it too." Lydia snipped, feeling Jordan's grip on her arm tighten involuntarily before he let her go. He shook his head, insisting that she was mistaken, that he didn't see her that way but that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to have any feelings for her.

"Whether something is appropriate or not has no effect on if it exists." Lydia pressed, in too deep to backpedal now even though her heart was beating madly in her chest out of fear that after everything she'd thought and hoped he was going to reject her. The redhead stepped farther into Jordan's space, slipping her free hand up his chest to hook around his neck and while he kept insisting she was wrong he made no move to push her away.

"Prove it. Prove me wrong then. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me Jordan." Lydia insisted in a whisper, her perfectly manicured nails toying with the short blond hair at the nape of his neck, "Tell me you don't want this." She breathed as she stood on her toes and drew her lips a whisper from his, kissing him softly when he hesitated to speak anything other than her name. 

After a second of balancing on a knife edge, Lydia felt relief wash over her when Jordan's hands glided over her back as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the light contact and not resisting when she deepened it. She prodded at his lips with the tip of her tongue, opening her mouth to him and moaning softly when he ventured further like she wanted him to. They stood locked together for a long moment, tasting and exploring each other till they were forced to come up for air.

“That’s not what I’m implying by any means, Miss Martin.” Parrish muttered, waving his hand again and giving a shake of his head to further emphasize that he didn’t think she was willing to jump the bones of just any man around. He thought quite the opposite of her actually, such a high quality girl from the suburbs of Beacon Hills, made him think she’d only go for a man with a big future and perhaps an even bigger bank account. And his own was not anywhere near that by any means. It surprised him to say the least that she would kiss him at all but then again she had hinted at her interest in older men, he just assumed that meant someone a few months older, still in high school older.

“I can’t have feelings for you. It’d be crossing a line. It’d be inappropriate for me to even consider.” Jordan insisted further, his heart rate picking up as her hand looped around the back of his neck and the other rested along his chest. “Lydia…” He whispered, his eyes already fluttering closed as their lips met in a soft slow kiss.

The contact hardly lasted as such, within seconds he couldn’t resist the urge to respond and taste her more fully. He drew his hands over her slender frame, pinning her tight against his own body, ravishing her mouth with his own until they had to break apart for a gasp of breath. He hadn’t even realized where his hands had slipped to until she was teasing him and rolling her hip back against his hand, her rear firm against his palm and he could feel the lacy edge of her panties under her dress.

The young redhead smirked, asking him if he was enjoying himself as she pulled at the front of his uniform and urged him forward to pin her against the wall beside the back shelves they were currently residing in. Jordan huffed with labored breathing, half stumbling forward as he took to holding her hip rather than her behind, his free hand brushing her hair aside to cup her face as his brow pressed to hers. “You’re seventeen, Miss Martin.” He reminded her, reluctantly letting go to grasp her wrists of either hand on the sides of his face, giving a shake of his head. “Doesn’t matter what either of us want.”

Lydia stared up at him in disbelief that he wasn’t going to simply give into her like she very clearly wanted. “You’re a beautiful girl, heck way too much for me.” He smiled crookedly, guiding her hands to her sides respectfully, “But that doesn’t change your age even if I wish it did.” He muttered, fixing her dress to level out and watching her expression change as he made himself step away from her, grabbing the box to put away what didn’t belong to the Martin family.

“You should get to school before you miss too much.” Parrish instructed, slipping the box back into its place and turning to face her, handing the bag of her grandmother’s things over. He smiled faintly, hoping she wasn’t too let down but despite how badly he wanted her, how heavy he was still breathing as he thought about her, he couldn’t let that take over when she was still technically speaking a ‘kid’.

 

Lydia's heart was pounding and her body was aching for him, every fiber of her protesting him pulling away from her but his words didn't douse her hope entirely, in fact if anything they encouraged her further. He admitted to wanting her, the way he had touched and kissed her proved it and that alone dispelled her immediate disappointment that he'd stopped them from going further.

She found his adherence to propriety as charming as it was frustrating, but if that was truly the only thing holding him back from her... Well, her birthday was only a few weeks away. Lydia just had to make sure he wasn't using her age as an excuse. She remained where he left her as he advised her to go back to school while he put away what he'd shuffled to get at her grandmother's affects, handing the bag of items over and smiling at her.

Lydia took the bag with a grateful smile but caught his hand before he could pull it back away from her. "Jordan," She spoke his name insistently to keep him from averting his gaze, "Are you saying that if I weren't seventeen, there could... Be a possibility? You might give us a chance?" She asked in a small voice, her heart fluttering in her chest like a frightened bird. The deputy looked her up and down, swallowing hard before nodding and responding that yes, he'd take that chance with her in a heartbeat. 

Lydia's cheeks flushed and she smiled brightly, stepping forward into his space and quickly leaning up to kiss his cheek before he could stop her. "I'm glad to hear that. My eighteenth is only about a month away." She let her lips graze lightly over his neck as she sank back down off the balls of her feet, breathing in the tempting scent of his cologne and enjoying the way his breathing hitched at her touch. 

"I'll catch you later then, deputy Parrish. I can see myself out. And thank you, for this." Lydia added with a little shake of the bag of her grandmother's things, turning on her heel and leaving the man in the evidence room to gather himself without a backward glance. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face the whole walk out to her car, thinking about how he felt and tasted, hearing his words in her mind and feeling a sense of excitement bubbling up in her chest that she never expected to be able to feel again.

A couple days later when it was nearing nightfall, Lydia pulled up to the sheriff's station once more. She knew Parrish had been working late most nights lately especially with Stiles' father injured, and sure enough his car was one of the few left in the parking lot at this hour. The redhead grabbed what she'd brought from the backseat of her car and went inside with a quick word and smile to the officer at the front desk. She went straight for Jordan's desk and made him jump nearly out of his skin when she dropped her burden of two heavy boxes and several books and file folders piled on top of those onto his desk.

Jordan stood up from his chair looking from her to the pile of materials nearly as tall as her as she slung the strap of her laptop case off her shoulder now that her hands were free. He asked her what she was doing and what everything she had with her was, his bright green eyes wide with surprise. Lydia pulled out what was arguably the most important piece of research material she had collected from her laptop bag, handing the worn leather-bound book over to him.

"All this..." Lydia gestured to her mountain of materials, "Is a copy of all the information Allison Argent's father Christopher could give me on supernatural creatures his family have hunted and documented. What you're holding is sort of like their holy grail. It's called the Bestiary, and there's a good chance that whatever you are... Is somewhere in here." Lydia explained, a little smile blooming on her face as Jordan looked over her offering with more than a little amazement.

Jordan seemed excited at first but then his face fell as he started flipping through the pages of the book she'd handed him, commenting that he couldn't read most of what was written in it though the pictures were equal parts impressive and terrifying. Lydia nodded and started getting her laptop out of her bag, wordlessly offering it to him to plug in at his desk which he did obediently.

"Yes, that's where I come in. Part of the deal I made with Mr. Argent to get all of this, especially to borrow the Bestiary itself, was that I would bring all his family's materials into the 21st century. I'm fluent in French, modern and archaic Latin which is what a good portion of this is written in. I'm going to make a digital database out of all of this for him and translate everything into English. But first we'll focus on seeing if we can figure out what you are. I can start sorting materials while you go get the other boxes." Lydia instructed, holding out her keys to Jordan who questioned what she meant by other boxes.

"Oh, two was all I could carry at a time. There's four more boxes in my backseat and thirteen more in the trunk. Mr. Argent talked to sheriff Stilinski about storing the materials here in evidence where they'd be more secure." Lydia explained matter-of-factly, putting her keys in his palm and turning her attention to firing up her laptop. "I hope you didn't have any plans tonight deputy." She added with a little grin, more than pleased that she now had a way not only to help Parrish and Allison's father but it was a simple excuse to spend time with the deputy. A lot of time. 

Parrish couldn’t help but laugh at the way Lydia so sweetly ordered him around, not minding at all much to his surprise. He owed her that much for even bringing it all to him and packing it up in the first place, though she likely had someone do that bit for her too. He shook his head and grasped her keys, “Yes, Ma’am.” He saluted to her teasingly, “Apparently I do now.” He stated, smiling crookedly as he turned on his heels and went to grab a couple more boxes out of her car.

Two or three boxes at a time he carried them all in, ending with only one in his grasp as he entered back into his office. He hefted the last box onto the pile that had formed around his desk, “So we have to go through all of this in one night huh? Before storage? Because I’m pretty sure the boss isn’t gonna like this.” He smiled at the redhead as he finally found her around the other side of the semi-fort of boxes and books they had created, Lydia already having dragged out the contents of the first few she hauled in herself.

Jordan wheeled a seat up next to her, turning it around and straddling the back in front of him until Lydia gave him an odd look for doing so. “Okay I’ll sit the other way.” He muttered with another laugh, getting up and turning the chair the correct direction before sitting beside her once more. “So what’s the difference between the Bestiary and all these things?” He asked, “Isn’t it easier to just keep the Bestiary if it’s got records of all creatures rather than hang on to the archives of… how many decades of hunting?”

He scooted up closer to her to look over her shoulder as she already began translating bits and pieces of the book, making him arch a brow. “Didn’t know they taught Latin in high school.” He commented lightly and Lydia mentioned she was bored one weekend. “A weekend? It took you a weekend to become fluent in a dead language? And yah did it while you were bored?” He said in disbelief, laughing but stopping at the stern look she gave him.

“Sorry, just seems a gal like you’d have other more exciting things going on in her life.” The deputy shrugged, trying to get comfortable still dressed in uniform and his usual desk chair stolen by the pretty young girl beside him. “Take it I’m not much use ‘til you get it translated?” He asked and she nodded her head over to the other boxes, telling him to read through some of the personal encounters of the Argent family.

Jordan did as he was told happily, pleased that she was even considering helping him at all as he grabbed a book and flipped through page after page for what felt like hours trying to find something, anything to give him hints about what he could be. “Why do you want so bad to help me anyhow? ‘Specially on a Friday night.” He commented as she quickly typed on her laptop and only half paid attention to him when she answered that she knew what it felt like to have no clue who he was or what he was. “Right, the Banshee thing. Still figuring it out?” He asked and she responded with a simple ‘yes.’

“Am I distracting you?” He teased, not missing the slight glare she was giving to her computer to avoid directing it at him. “To be fair you took over my domain.”

 

"Nope." Lydia responded when Jordan asked if he was a distraction, the corner of her mouth quirking up when he accused her of invading his space. She finished typing in a few more lines to get her transcription program up and running. She swiveled back around to face him in his desk chair, her toes barely skidding the linoleum floor with where he had it set for his height. She glanced at the piles of boxes around his desk, shaking her head and clicking her tongue thoughtfully.

"There's no way we'll get all of this sorted let alone translated in one night, no. But you're wrong, I do have a job you can help with that we can finish tonight. All of this paperwork needs to be scanned in and put on this external hard drive." Lydia told him, holding up a small black brick that would store more than triple the volume they had here. 

"Once that's done, we can put all these boxes in evidence and just work off the electronic version, except for the Bestiary itself, that we'll have to take photos of the pages." She continued, smiling a bit at Jordan's pained look as he contemplated scanning in every last piece of paper in the file boxes around them.

"Don't worry, there's more than one scanner here, we'll both get that done first so we can get the real work done later." She assured him, getting up and grabbing a box for herself, waiting for Jordan to pick one up the one underneath hers and follow her over to the wall with a line of three scanner/printer kiosks along it. Lydia quickly explained to him what order the documents needed to be scanned in on the smaller thumb drives she'd brought, so that her system didn't get mixed up when it was time to add them all to the main hard drive to work off of. 

Jordan looked shocked again, asking her if she'd already sorted all of the paperwork once before and she nodded casually, "I had to get this mess into some kind of order before we could work with it. Most of it was already in order chronologically anyway so there wasn't that much organizing to do, just seven hours or so." She shrugged, starting on her box of documents but she looked up again when she felt the deputy continuing to stare at her.

"What?" She prompted, shaking her head when he asked her why she was going to so much trouble. Lydia rolled her hazel eyes, giving most of her attention back to her task but continuing to speak as she moved pages through the scanner. "I told you- I know what it feels like." She said softly, her narrow shoulders slumping slightly under the weight of her remorse and self-doubt that she worked so hard to keep hidden from the world.

"I have blood on my hands because I don't know enough about what I am, Jordan. Lives lost because I'm still 'figuring out the banshee thing.' Friends." Lydia murmured, her eyes pricking with tears that she barely managed to hold back. "Believe me when I say I know the frustration of not having the answers you need." She turned her face back up to his, smiling and blinking back the moisture threatening to escape her dark lashes.

“Well now you’re just making me feel bad.” Jordan said after a moment or two of silence, making her laugh much to his surprise. “Here I am thinking poor me, got set on fire and lived to tell the tale without a mark of evidence and then there’s you with a little more depth to your… history.” He said, carefully trying to word what he wanted to say.

They were quiet for a little longer once again but he could see Lydia was still trying to suppress her tears. “You know they say there’s one thing worse than cryin?” He said, making her respond with a question of her own, wondering what it was and he smiled. “Holdin’ back.” He answered gently, flipping the page of the book he was holding and letting that page scan itself, the machine taking a moment or two as the redhead looked over at him with her tear filled hazel eyes.

“You act like you’re not allowed to have a breakdown, you’re not allowed to just take a vacation. You didn’t kill any of those people, Lydia.” He reminded her in a firmer tone. “Those… Those psychos with an agenda did.” He gestured out behind them toward the direction of town, shaking his head. “Just ‘cause you’re a beacon doesn’t mean you’re the cause. Lighthouse might be down but it’s the rocks that sunk the ships y’know?”

Lydia nodded at him, thanking him softly and he gave her a shrug and a smile, their eyes meeting again. He felt the urge to comfort her further, to hold her like he had and kiss her like before… Clearly she wanted him to with the way her body hovered inch by inch closer to his own. “C’mere.” He urged, shifting and going to her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame, kissing her hair and rubbing her back in comfort as she cried.

They stayed locked like that for a while until she stopped, thanking him again and he laughed, pulling back. “You really gotta stop doing that. You don’t have to thank me for anything, seriously Miss Martin.” He smiled at her reassuringly, squeezing her upper arm lightly.

"You don't have to call me that you know." Lydia murmured with a small smile, her voice still a bit shaky from her tears. Jordan's brow furrowed and she fidgeted idly with the buttons on his uniform. "Miss Martin. Makes me sound like a schoolteacher or something." She commented with a little giggle, flushing a bit when he smiled at her. The scanner next to them beeped, and the deputy commented that he ought to put the next set of pages into it, reluctantly releasing his grip on her and turning to keep at their appointed task.

Lydia sighed wistfully at the loss of his warmth around her, pining for more but knowing the middle of the office wasn't exactly the place for them to be getting better acquainted so to speak. She had to consider that if they were caught being more than friendly it would be the deputy who would suffer the worst consequences. Still, just because she had to be careful didn't mean she was going to give up on going after what she wanted. 

The redhead finished off her first box of files, setting aside the thumb drive that was fully loaded and going to fetch another one. "So if we're going to figure this out," Lydia began, getting her machine ready for the next round, "I'm going to need to know everything so I know what we're looking for." She told him, raising her delicate brows at his confused expression.

"You were trapped in a police car fully engulfed in flame, and walked away from it not only with all your hair and nails intact but with enough piss and vinegar left over to beat the man who tried to kill you for money nearly to death. You can't tell me that there haven't been any other instances in your life that at least gave you some kind of feeling that you might be different from regular people. Something we could use to point us in the right direction." She insisted, looking him up and down almost as if she expected him to sprout wings or a tail at any second.

"Try to think back, it could be something small, maybe something you never considered out of the ordinary because it was normal to you. Like... Having especially sharp senses, fast reflexes, never ever burning yourself on the stove..." Lydia rattled off a few examples, meaning the last one as a joke though Parrish only half-smirked at it, thinking hard about his own roster of experience trying to weed out anything useful.

Jordan commented that he'd always been naturally athletic as a kid, pretty strong but nothing he felt counted as a supernatural ability. He rattled off a few records he'd broken at basic training when he was in the military, but they'd only been by the barest increments that any plain 'human' could accomplish if they trained hard enough. Lydia nodded, letting him continue to think aloud as they both scanned more documents in.

After a few moments of silence Jordan's face sparked with recognition and he brought up a time when he was in Afghanistan, an incident with a bomb he'd always chalked up to sheer luck but maybe it hadn't been pure luck that he survived after all. Lydia's eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly, "That could be something. What happened?" She asked, tugging her full bottom lip between her teeth absently as she listened.

Jordan shifted his weight from one foot to another, not one hundred percent a fan of talking all about his time overseas when that was his past. “Well it’s like I said, just thought it was luck that I didn’t get hurt like I probably should have.” He shrugged, scanning a few pages from the next box as he spoke to her and she asked him to continue. “Guess it was whatever my supernatural powers are… but I was defusing a bomb with a… thirty second fuse left you could say and I wasn’t quick enough.”

Lydia leaned towards him, chewing her lip in a rather distracting manner but he kept his focus as best he could, knowing she was just as eager to figure out the pieces to the puzzle to make the whole image clear. “I couldn’t manage it. Was in the suit of course but it’s only supposed to protect so much. I should have suffered from third degree burns on my back at least, maybe lost a limb or two I don’t know. But it went off before I could stop it, thought I had it in time and insisted on hanging until it was done, cut the wire and ran but it still blew.”

“Guys on the squad thought I was as good as dead too, called it a miracle and I just chalked it up to be that too.” Parrish said, turning to face her again and shaking his head, “I felt it, same way I felt the fire engulfin’ me in the cruiser but I don’t remember it hurtin’. Just remember the warmth and the fear that I was done for, all I missed out on, that kinda thing. Nothin’ else.” He explained further, “Like The Human Torch, ‘cept I repel the stuff rather than create it.” He joked.

Lydia nodded and took in all he said, looking in a trance as she thought over the possibilities, claiming she didn’t recall seeing anything like it. “Makes about a million of us who’ve got no idea. Could I be a werewolf just… slow maturing? I’ve never been affected by a full moon or anything.” He muttered, his brow furrowing as he thought as well. “What else can we do really? Not like I can go to a doctors for this sorta diagnoses.”

 

"Well there is one doctor we could go to that could help us, I should've thought of it sooner." Lydia responded with a thoughtful smile, laughing a bit in spite of herself when Jordan asked her who it was. "He's a veterinarian, but he's a whole lot more than that. He's a druid, a sort of an expert on werewolves in particular and lots of other supernatural things.. We can go see him this weekend, see if he can offer any insight." She suggested, brushing off the deputy's look of skepticism. One conversation with Deaton and he wouldn't doubt the man's knowledge.

"Personally I don't think you're a werewolf of any kind. There would have to be some connection to the lunar cycle then, and werewolves are tough but they aren't fireproof." Lydia mused, running more pages through the scanner till she finished up another box. "Keep trying to think of things that might be clues while we work, especially anything to do with fire since that's pretty much our only lead so far. There can't be too many creatures out there that can withstand being burned alive. I hope.” The redhead noted with a little grimace, not wanting to imagine the sorts of monsters out there that couldn’t be stopped even by being drenched in flame.

Parrish nodded and they worked quietly for awhile, the next time the deputy spoke it wasn’t to bring up another insight about himself but rather to ask her if her mother minded her being out so late. Lydia rolled her eyes that of all the things they could be talking about right now he would choose her curfew. “I told you, my mother isn’t in town. And even if she was, it wouldn’t make much difference. I know I’m younger than you but I outgrew my bedtime quite awhile ago.” She responded with a slightly sarcastic smile. He laughed and shook his head apologizing though it was obvious he didn’t really feel too contrite about it by his amused expression, commenting off-handedly on how she certainly didn’t seem to be the type to let others worry about her much less take care of her

“No, not really… I’ve always been fairly independent I suppose. Hard not to be when you don’t see much of your mom growing up and none of your father outside the checks he sends.” Lydia shrugged, no trace of hurt or bitterness in her voice, it hurt her when she was little, but by now it was just what she had come to expect out of life. The past few years her friends had become far more like family to her than her blood relatives. She glanced at Parrish and saw a shade of sadness in his eyes, and she shook her head at him, “It’s no big deal, trust me. What about you, what’s your family like? Were they sad to see you move here or pushing you out the door?” She asked teasingly, certain that anyone who knew Jordan would sooner turn away a happy faithful golden retriever than him, since that’s basically what he was in a nutshell.

Lydia listened to him tell her some about his family, his fondness for them evident in his tone and face and she couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t know what it was like to be so closely knit to family, and she felt a little twinge of jealousy but it was difficult for her to harbor any ill feelings towards him for long. “So if you’re so close to them, what brought you all the way here from Texas?” She asked curiously, finding that she wanted to know the mundane details about him every bit as much as she did information that might help them discover what he truly was.

Jordan explained that he had a few friends from the army who lived in the next county, and the last time he went to visit them he felt drawn here. He couldn’t quite explain it himself he just knew he belonged in this town, and he’d been wanting a job in law enforcement after his tour in Afghanistan for months but had no luck until he applied here so he figured it was fate. Lydia fidgeted a little awkwardly at that, having a bit better insight into why he’d felt the urge to put down roots in Beacon Hills of all places. He didn’t miss the change in her demeanor and questioned her on it, making her blush slightly.

“Well… Actually there’s a reason for that. We- Scott, Stiles and our little group, kind of created a literal beacon in Beacon Hills for all things supernatural. We had no other choice, lots of people were dying and it was a consequence of the only method we had to stop it. So you were literally drawn here, by us.” Lydia explained a little sheepishly, “And that’s why so many people like us end up here, why so many strange things happen. It’s a forgone conclusion. And we have no way to turn it off again so I hope you weren’t wishing for a bland career.” She shrugged and smiled at him lightly.

Jordan seemed to accept what she told him, saying it made sense to him but he was interrupted from speaking further by a loud gurgling noise and Lydia’s cheeks flushed bright apple red. Jordan laughed and asked if that was her stomach, to which the redhead quickly shook her head in denial but another growl emitted from her middle and her pretty features cinched in frustration. The deputy asked her when the last time was that she’d eaten and the redhead pursed her lips in thought. “Today? Um… I had a vitamin water when I was organizing these file boxes before school.” She responded casually, trying to think of anything else she could list off to appease him but she came up short, only realizing in that moment that she hadn’t eaten since yesterday. It was a bad habit of hers, whenever she got engrossed in a project she tended to forget she still needed things like food and sleep, especially lately with so much on the line.

"You ate a vitamin water?" Parrish couldn't help but laugh, hooking his thumb in his belt and placing a hand on his hip as he faced her. He shook his head, "You might have grown out of curfew but still seems to me like yah need a caretaker." He quipped, "Should hire Stiles to monitor your diet like he does Sheriff."

Lydia slapped his arm and scolded him for joking about her age and promising she could manage herself just fine. Jordan absently rubbed his shoulder and laughed again, walking past her and grabbing her hand. "C'mon." He urged, taking her from her task. "Ah-ah!" He tsked when she started to make mention of needing to finish in a good place so she didn't lose focus.

"Right now all yah need is a good meal." He insisted, "Kitchens closed but I make a good sandwich, always pack a second for after my shift. Case I stay late." He shrugged, leading her back to his desk and motioning for her to take a seat. "Don't run off. If yah do then look both ways and don't talk to strangers. And know that I'm faster than you." He teased with a smile, gently squeezing her shoulder before he stepped away and headed into the break room.

Parrish returned with a paper bag in hand, pulling out a fully loaded sandwich as he walked and setting it out for her along with carrots and celery and a bag of corn chips. "Pulled pork from dinner a couple nights ago. Smoked it and cooked it up myself. Pretty basic but eat it anyway." He nodded, sitting down beside her and scooting closer to the desk. "Eat at least half and I'll let you have the cookies."

He grinned again at the look she gave him and he opened the baggy to pull out one half of the large sandwich, taking a huge bite and eating it happily. He chewed it up and set it back down on a napkin, "Just so you know it's not poisoned. C'mon. Eat up. Please, Lyd?" He urged, fingers brushing her hand as he sat back.

She rolled her eyes and picked it up, examining it before she took a small bite. He heard her hum and take another, each getting bigger and he knew she had to be starving. He smiled and got up again, shaking his head when she asked if he was joining her. "Eat all you want, I'll take leftovers." He said as he went to the vending machine and got them each a water. 

 

Lydia hadn't intended on polishing off Jordan's entire sandwich but in the few minutes he was gone getting them something to drink from the vending machine out in the lobby she had wolfed the whole thing down and started on his celery sticks. She swung her legs neatly crossed at the ankles while she perched on the desk, a file folder in one hand and a trimmed stalk of celery in the other.

Jordan came back in and sat in his desk chair beside her, laughing that she had eaten his whole fully loaded sandwich and commenting that either he was a better cook than he thought or she was really hungry. Lydia's cheeks flushed slightly and she set her file down, taking another bite of her crispy vegetable.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. It was really good though, sorry for not saving you any." Lydia responded but he shrugged off her apology, saying he was glad she'd eaten it all before grabbing a baby carrot and popping it in his mouth. They ate in silence for a couple minutes till Lydia broke it again, "So. We might not know exactly what you are yet, but here's what I do know about Jordan Parrish: he's a deputy, a soldier, and apparently a chef..." She started, listing things off on her fingertips as she spoke. 

"He's handsome, smart, though he's brave to the point of it bordering on stupidity at times. And he has all the manners and charm of a 1950s southern gentleman. How exactly is it that you're single? I mean it works out better for me that way, but I'm having trouble figuring out how that's possible." She finished with a little shake of her head, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned to one side on his desk and considered the young man sitting across from her. He looked more than a little awkward at the praise she was giving him, and his humility only made him that much more appealing to her.

He hesitated to speak up and she braced both palms on the edge of his desk, leaning down a bit closer to him and catching his gaze, smirking slightly watching him pointedly not looking down her button up blouse that she was sure from this angle would afford him a generous view of her cleavage. "Come on. I can't be the only girl who's wished Jordan Parrish would be a little less of a gentleman towards." She murmured with a playful smile, leaning back slightly to give him a little reprieve from temptation but she knew now that she wanted him even more simply because he was so adamant about respecting her.

Jordan didn’t know what to say to Lydia the more she spoke, trying to keep himself from looking down the seventeen year old’s shirt. Seventeen he reminded himself sternly in his head, closing his eyes just for a second and when he looked back up at her she had leaned back, taking the edge off so to speak. He stayed quiet a moment or two longer, shaking his head at everything that the young woman had to say about him.

“You must know a couple Jordan Parrish’s huh?” He asked with a little smile, not missing the way she adjusted herself openly, legs still crossed delicately but her breasts pushed out just the slightest bit further than they ought to be with how she was sitting with her hands on the desk. “Because I can’t say I’ve had many… if any at all, girls who wished I’d be less of a gentleman. Heck I can’t even say I consider myself a gentleman. Can’t say I’m good, just know how to be a true man. Shouldn’t be a point of praise just ‘cause I don’t feel a girl up in seconds of knowing ‘er.”

The deputy smiled and shrugged, leaning back in his chair with a little sigh. “Plus I think stupidity is the highest trait in my personality. It’s not being brave so much as realizing I’m gonna die someday and I can’t prevent it when it’s my time to go. May as well keep others from comin’ with me if I can. Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing Miss Martin?” He asked, arching a brow at her as he tossed another carrot into the air only to have Lydia surprisingly catch it before it came even close to his mouth.

He stared at her as she leaned into him and chomped down on the very end of it, firmly reminding him that she told him not to call her that. “What? Stupid?” Jordan teased, smirking to himself and feeling her hand on his chin as she pulled him to look at her, tsking to him for playing her in the way he was. “I’ll have you know, the miss part is a point of respect.” He informed, his lips just a whisper from hers with the way she was all but hanging across his lap, braced on the desk and his chest. She glared at him and he pulled his face away from hers, “Fine. Lydia it is then. Drink your water, Lydia. And finish your veggies.” He instructed.

Lydia's brows quirked up at him playfully ordering her to finish her vegetables like he might a child, making a disapproving face at him as she ate the rest of the carrot she'd snatched from him in midair. They finished his food off and got back to work, most of the conversation focused on the deputy and the redhead found that the more she learned about Jordan the more she approved of him. 

She hadn't ever really gone for 'the good guy' before, but then again there was more to Parrish than his sweet smile and 'yes sir, yes ma'am.' After watching him volunteer to disarm a bomb at her school, blatantly blackmail a man to get her and stiles information they needed and then shoot that same man point blank to save her later on, she knew he was a deeper well than he let on.

As the hour grew later and the stacks of file boxes steadily got converted into digital form, the conversation started turning around towards Lydia, but the deputy was so subtle about shifting towards discussing her rather than himself and so easy to talk to that she didn't even realize she was basically baring her soul to the man for close to two hours as they worked. It wasn't until she told him about Allison and then Aidan's deaths that she realized how long she'd been going and how much she'd divulged. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the loss she felt over losing her best friend in particular, but here she was wiping tears off her cheeks as she admitted to feeling partly responsible for Allison's death.

"God look at me," Lydia shook her head and took a deep breath to regain some composure, "It's like I can't go longer than an hour without breaking down in front of you." She half teased, half chided herself, sighing and clearing the remaining moisture from her eyes when Jordan stepped closer and rubbed her back encouragingly, giving her a bit of an out by mentioning that it didn't seem like she gave herself much chance to let out what she was feeling so he was glad to help if he could.

It was nearly three in the morning when the pair finished the last of the scanning and started carrying boxes down to the evidence room for safe keeping, Lydia sticking with one box per trip while Jordan took three at a time. They got the last of them neatly stored away on a set of shelving but before Jordan could proceed her out of the room Lydia snatched his wrist and tugged at him to hang back long enough for her to slip around him and put herself between him and the doorway.

"You know we're going to figure this out, right?" Lydia murmured, smiling when he nodded and said he was sure of it, though his tone and expression didn't exactly inspire confidence. "We will. Together." She insisted, stepping into his space and slipping her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. Jordan breathed her name in a warning tone, reminding her that this wasn't something they should be doing, keeping his hands at his sides but she could hear the change in his breathing as she pressed up against him.

"I know, I know. I promise all I want is a kiss... That's not too much to ask for, is it?" Lydia hummed, a smile playing at her full lips as she stood up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his, warmth flooding her body as he returned the contact. The redhead slid one hand down his muscled arm, dragging his hand to the small of her back and pushing it further down to cup her rear, mewling softly into his mouth as he squeezed her ass and growled with a mix of frustration and want.

Jordan broke their kiss and chided her in a rough whisper, mentioning her promising all she wanted was a kiss and Lydia smiled. "Kisses that don't inspire the need for cold shower aren't worth giving." She quipped with a little giggle, pulling away from him and exiting the room with a little flourish, knowing his eyes were on her as she walked away and she loved it. As much as she wanted more from him, she enjoyed leaving him wanting too.

 

Jordan shook his head a little at the way Lydia kissed him, the answer she gave for him chiding her. He let her go and couldn’t help but smirk as he watched her ass sway back and forth with each step, her hips following the same motion stride for stride. He had to constantly remind himself of her age, remind himself that he could do nothing until her birthday despite how much it was getting to his head now. He wanted her and nothing more but even the touches and kisses they stole had made him feel a bit of guilt, consensual or not.

He followed a few paces behind her, locking up the evidence room and heading up the steps back into the main office. It was late and Lydia was packing up her bag which was no surprise. “Your mom get back yet?” The deputy asked, throwing the rest of their trash away and cleaning up the office before he closed it down for the night. The redhead responded that her mom was ‘around’ and he knew that was more of an avoidance to the question.

“Well to me that means you need to call your friends, have ‘em stay for the weekend.” He instructed her just like he had before and naturally she rolled her eyes at his words. “Lydia I’m serious. If you don’t wanna do it for your sake than do it for mine alright? Give me some peace of mind that you’ve got company and someone to look out for you. I know you’re tough and can handle yourself but there’s only so much.” He said, giving her a look to say not to argue and she didn’t, giving in and then requesting he be her ‘friend’ to keep her company.

Jordan shook his head and grabbed his keys and jacket, “I’m flattered you think of me as a friend to say the least but sleepovers won’t work in our favor. I gotta meet Sheriff in the mornin’ anyhow. C’mon I’ll walk you to your car.” He said, nudging her waist forward and urging her out the door. He led her to her door and then swooped around to his own car beside her’s, climbing in and waiting for her to pull out and head in the direction of home before he even moved from his spot.

\----

It was a couple days before Parrish saw Lydia personally again, clearly she had been working hard on trying to get a feel for what the deputy was without interruption. She called him on day three, mentioning she had little to no luck but thinking it was about time they saw that doctor she had mentioned a few nights ago. “The animal hospital?” He repeated her words, still skeptical about the whole idea of going to see a veterinarian in regards to what he was as a supernatural creature.

Lydia must have caught it because she snipped at him over the phone and he couldn’t help but smile, laughing through his nose until she asked him what was funny. “Nothin’. I’ll swing by and pick you up.” He said, making a pit stop for coffee and ordering her something as well which he figured was going to do more trouble than good considering she would likely complain it wasn’t what she wanted.

No surprise when he gave her the latte she cringed at it, wrinkling her nose when she tasted it and he laughed whole heartedly. “Would you put your belt on and scold me later, least I got yah somethin’.” He said, looking down the road through the steady rainfall and heading in the direction of the animal hospital. The drive was quiet mostly until the girl beside him began explaining who Alan Deaton was and exactly what he did for their little group.

Jordan pulled into a spot in the front, absently smirking at the way Lydia scampered past him through the front door to keep from getting wet in the rain. He jogged up with his coffee in hand though now he wondered if it did him any good considering he wasn’t human was he? He stepped inside and shook off his coat that repelled most the water, looking over the counter to a black male with a small smile on his face. “Sir.” He greeted with a nod of his head, “Sorry didn’t bring you a cup.” He said but the other man indicated he wasn’t upset by any means.

The taller of the two nodded, shedding his coat and looking from Lydia to Deaton as she introduced them. “Good to meet you, sir. Lydia said you know a little more than just medicine? We’re kinda at a loss right now, guess she figured you’d know best.”

 

Deaton glanced from the young deputy to Lydia and back, extending his hand and smiling at the man's firm handshake as he nodded in response. "I suppose you could say that, I can't guarantee any answers but I'll do my best to help you." The druid said kindly, taking a step back and gesturing with his arm for them to come through to the back where his exam room was but pointedly not unlatching the waist level gate himself to allow access. It was a very general test that could apply to a great number of supernatural creatures, but whether deputy Parrish could or could not pass a barrier made of mountain ash wood would point them in a direction at least.

Lydia picked up immediately on Deaton's little test and hung back rather than leading the way like she might normally, watching Jordan curiously as he shrugged and unhooked the little gate himself, wandering back through the doorway Deaton indicated and the banshee and former emissary exchanged a knowing look. So he wasn't repelled by the ash wood after all. Lydia shrugged and they both followed Jordan's path back into the exam room where they could speak in more privacy.

"So, Lydia told me about the fire and the bomb going off on the phone, is there anything else you've been able to think of that might be indication of super-human traits?" The veterinarian asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning the camera flash on, snapping a quick photo of the deputy with no warning and throwing the man off track of anything he might've said in response. Jordan asked him why he'd done that and but Deaton didn't answer right away, pulling up the photo he'd just taken to confirm or deny the hunch he had.

Deaton hummed a bit in his throat as he considered the image, turning his phone to show both Jordan and Lydia the picture of the deputy with his mouth awkwardly half-open and the redhead couldn't quite stifle a little laugh. "I was testing a theory, but this doesn't prove anything decisively." He responded, smiling a bit at the pair's slightly confused looks.

"Do you remember meeting Scott's girlfriend Kira? Did they tell you what she is?" Deaton asked and Jordan nodded in response but couldn't quite recall the word for her kind off the top of his head. "Kitsune." Alan finished for him, pocketing his phone again after deleting the photo he'd taken. 

"I wondered when Lydia told me about the way your body resisted the flames if you might be a fire type Kitsune, perhaps one without any or perhaps just one tail so far so your power has remained mostly dormant, purely defensive. You don't give off a fox-fire aura on film, which could be explained by your age. But you were able to pass my mountain ash barrier with no trouble, so that puts a bit of a snag in the theory. Unless you're not a born Kitsune, you might be possessed by one and that's how you were able to overcome it if it knows enough to suppress itself entirely." Deaton mused, knowing he was throwing a lot of information at them at once but he wanted the young officer to get up to speed as quickly as possible.

Jordan seemed a bit perturbed at the idea of being possessed by something, but Deaton shook his head trying to dismiss his unease, "Don't worry, most fox spirits are benign, it's only the nogitsunes that need to be dealt with harshly which I know you had some firsthand experience with awhile back so you understand." The bald man went to a cabinet and pulled out a lighter he had stored there.

"There are many creatures besides Kitsunes whose powers are wrapped up in fire in some way. If it's all right I'd like to see for myself how you respond to fire, whether you repel it or absorb it, or both. Might narrow the list down some." Deaton held up the utility lighter and clicked it on for a second to test it's flame. Jordan looked from him down to Lydia and the petite redhead smiled at him encouragingly, assuring him that Deaton knew what he was doing and her reassurance seemed to settle the man.

"Hold out your arm, and tell me if you feel any pain all right?" The darker man prompted, clicking the lighter on and leaning close to watch the surface of the deputy's skin closely as he held the flame to it. Jordan flinched when the flame touched him and it made Lydia jump slightly as well, but the younger man held firm and shook his head when Deaton asked him if it burned, claiming it was just a reflex but the fire felt warm at best.

Deaton watched as the flame brushed harmlessly against the deputy's skin as if there were an invisible barrier between it and the fire. He clicked the lighter off and gently touched Jordan's skin, finding it just above normal body temperature in the spot the flame had been. "All right let me try something a little more aggressive." He commented, going to a different cabinet for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton pads.

"Aggressive?" Lydia questioned, seeing what else Deaton was grabbing and nodding in understanding. Jordan flinched when he realized what the vet was going to do as well, but patiently kept his arm held out on the metal exam table as Deaton soaked a cotton pad and daubed it on his arm. He ignited the still wet spot of alcohol and it burst into flame on the deputy's skin, flaring up as the fumes in the air caught as well but then receding back to a flame a few inches high coming off his forearm. 

"Any pain?" Deaton asked, eyeing the burning spot to make sure it didn't get out of control but the deputy simple shook his head confirming that it didn't hurt. After another moment or two the flame started to die down, running out of fuel to burn and the druid leaned forward snuff it the rest of the way out with a damp towel. "Well your body doesn't seem to be absorbing the flames like a kitsune's or perhaps a phoenix's might, but that could also simply be a lack of knowing how to use your powers intentionally rather than passively." He mused, throwing away the used cotton pads and rinsing off his hands in the sink. 

"I can give you a few visualization exercises to try and draw your power out, but I wouldn't narrow your scope too much just yet. I'm sorry that I don't have a quick answer for you, but we just need more specific details to make a better informed guess. Keep looking in the bestiary and I'll do some research of my own, I'll let you know if I find any good candidates." Deaton told them, speaking to Jordan but not missing the way Lydia's eyes hardly left the deputy the whole time they were speaking.

Jordan rubbed at his arm, checking for injury and still in awe that he had managed to not only receive nothing in terms of evidence that he was being burned but to not even feel the pain of the heat at all. He looked at Alan as the man spoke further about what he thought in regards to his ‘condition’ but seemed as though just like everyone else, he couldn’t draw a final conclusion. The deputy nodded his agreement to the emissary, thanking him for all his help even if they still hadn’t gotten anywhere.

He turned to Lydia and gave her a little smile, trying not to be discouraged by the fact that they were getting next to nowhere with this. “I guess we’ll be on our way then. If you come up with anything at all just give myself or Lydia a call and I can always stop by again if you need me to, if you need to experiment or feel like lighting something on fire.” Parrish joked, making Deaton laugh ever so lightly as the three wandered out of the back room and into the front waiting area. The two men shook hands and Jordan absently put his hand on the small of Lydia’s back, guiding her in front of him and to the door. He let her go when they were outside, thankful the rain had died down finally.

Jordan didn’t need to ask Lydia at all when he pulled out of the lot where they were headed, taking her straight home and giving her a look when he parked in her driveway and noted the lights were off, the house was dark and no other car but hers was anywhere nearby. “Lydia—“ He started, being cut off by her telling him that yes her mom wasn’t home and yes she would be fine. He could hear the hurt in her voice, sighing lightly and giving her a nod of understanding. “It’s been almost a week, maybe more by now.” He commented and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I know you don’t need a babysitter, really I do but it’s not a matter of that so much as the fact that there’s still dangerous things out there. You live in like the top neighborhood in Beacon Hills but that hasn’t mattered before.” He said before she could use that as an argument. Then an idea popped in her head and he could see it forming within seconds, turning to him and he answered before she could ask. “No. Lydia—Sweetheart it really doesn’t look good having my car parked here as often as it has been, let alone overnight.” He stated, laughing when she told him she could open the garage and he could park in there.

The deputy rubbed beneath his chin and considered her offer, “Feel like hiding the car makes it more suspicious. I’ll just park on the street.” He said, letting her out first and backing up to do so. He climbed out and met her at the opened door, taking off his coat and hanging it by the entrance. “Are you sure your mom’s okay?” He asked, listening to her promise she had heard from her every couple nights at least. He nodded, finding it odd that a mother would so willingly leave their young and not to mention gorgeous daughter home alone.

“I’m sorry I’ll stop asking questions.” He said when she got a little defensive. He sat down on her couch and much to his surprise she joined him, sitting as close as she could without being on top of him. “How about I order us some pizza and maybe we can look over the Bestiary one more time.”

 

Lydia laughed a bit at Jordan's suggestion, feeling suddenly like they were on some kind of study date except instead of a test at school it was trying to pinpoint what it was about the deputy that had made him worth 5 million dollars on the deadpool. The redhead nodded and got up to grab her laptop bag that held the bestiary, flipping through it idly while Jordan was on the phone ordering pizza. He asked her what toppings she liked and she shrugged, typically she didn’t eat pizza so nothing really stood out to her more than anything else.

“I’m sure whatever you like is fine.” She smiled and returned her attention to the book, skimming the pages of the well worn tome and fidgeting a bit when she thought she caught the sound of whispers when she turned pages. Her impulse was to put her ear closer to the book, flip several pages at once to try and get a better listen but with Jordan right beside her she wasn’t about to let banshee radio distract her from helping him and especially from ruining their evening together. She edged closer to the deputy and nestled in against his side, holding the book on her drawn up knees so they could both have a clear view of the pages as she turned them. Parrish was tense against her and Lydia sighed, not turning her attention from the book as she murmured, “Relax Jordan, I’m just sitting with you not trying to jump your bones.” She teased and smiled when she felt his posture ease as he accepted that she wasn’t going to move away from him.

They went through a few chapters, mostly looking for anything related to fire but unfortunately most of what they found was information on what creatures could be killed with fire, not which ones were immune to it. Lydia kept finding her mind wandering from the words on the pages to the whispers she kept hearing, she managed to hide it from Jordan but it was starting to worry her considering the voices were getting more insistent even if she had no idea why they were telling her she needed to go and get the mail. Her mail was inside and she didn’t want to know what strange frequency she’d managed to tap into where she was hearing someone else’s mundane assigned tasks.

The pizza arrived and Lydia went to the door, keeping it carefully mostly shut just in case Jordan was worried about being seen. She handed over the money and watched as the delivery boy jogged back to his car, the sound of his engine backfiring making her jump and nearly drop the pizza box when the voice suddenly jumped to an angry scream mingled with the loud engine noise. The redhead took a deep breath and shook her head, reminding herself to focus. What she wanted right now was as close to a date night with Jordan as she could get, she wasn’t going to let some damn disembodied voice take that away from her.

Lydia brought the box in and waved it at Parrish with a playful smile, “I’ve got your pizza here. Is this the part where the bad music starts playing and I ask you for a tip?” She laughed at his response, taking it to the kitchen and putting a few slices on plates for both of them. Jordan appeared in the doorway asking if he could help and she nodded, tossing her chin at the illuminated wine rack on the far wall of the spacious kitchen. “You can crack something red open. I don’t care which take your pick, or there’s beer in the fridge.” She told him, rolling her eyes when Jordan grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge and commented on how he shouldn’t be drinking on the clock.

“You’re not on the clock deputy. Don’t be such a boy scout.” Lydia chided him as she crossed the space and took the bottles from him, setting them on the counter and sliding her hands up his chest to hook around his neck, “Unless you think I’m going to be paying you for your self-imposed body guard duty. Because I can think of better ways than money to do that.” She murmured with a sly little smile, standing on her toes and starting a line of soft kisses up his neck.

"I shouldn't be drinking on the clock and you shouldn't be drinking at all." Jordan commented, half shaking his head at her even suggesting that. She was quick to laugh when he grabbed waters instead, chiding him for being the way he was. "Paying me?" He asked watching her hands on his chest and traveling up to his neck.

He groaned as she leaned up to start kissing on his neck, the more secure and private space making him cave just enough to let her do as she pleased for now. "Lydia... Sweetheart..." He murmured, his hands lightly grasping at her hips and keeping her near him despite his words. The nickname slipping so easily past his lips and making her smile against his skin.

She met his lips and kissed him hungrily and he put up little fight, his vody steadily responding as she snaked her hands along his abdomen and tugged his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning it. He panted and grasped her wrists, urging her to stop, "Easy." He whispered, kissing her back and smiling at her softly.

He cupped her face and kissed her again, initiating it this time and making her grin as they steadily devoured each other. Her hands roamed again lower this time, grasping at the hem of his uniform pants and urging them opened. He hardly noticed until her hand was beneath the fabric, rubbing him through his briefs. Parrish gasped and grabbed her hand again, snatching it away and breaking their kiss. "Okay. Baby you gotta stop." He muttered.

"You need to eat and go to bed." He scolded, nudging her back from him and fastening his pants again. He grabbed their plates and led the way after a steadying breath, taking her to sit down. They ate together quietly, not uncomfortably until Lydia put her food aside and leaned into him again, asking if he'd join her in bed.

He sighed and pushed her hand off his thigh, returning her kiss and shaking his head though. "Not until you're eighteen." He muttered, "Go on. Get to bed missy." He teased, chuckling at the look she gave him. "I'll be down here."

 

It was lucky for Parrish that Lydia found his dogged adherence to his personal moral code endearing, because normally by now being turned down this many times would have resulted in the man finding himself in the crosshairs of her vengeance and she could certainly make him pay dearly for scorning her if she so chose. She knew he was simply doing what he thought was right, sticking to the rules for both their sakes but Lydia was starting to worry that if they didn’t at least bend the rules soon she was going to break. She tried again after they finished eating to get him to come up to bed with her, fully expecting him to refuse, which he did albeit sweetly. The redhead decided it was time to up her game if she was going to get her white knight to get off his goddamn horse and give in to what they both clearly wanted.

She sighed and clucked her tongue at him, getting up off the couch and offering a compromise, “It’s only ten o’clock, little early for bed. But if you won’t come tuck me in, then why don’t I go get ready for bed, come back down and we can watch a movie till I’m actually tired?” Lydia proposed, smiling sweetly at Jordan’s skeptical look he gave her initially. She flipped on the large flatscreen and opened the cabinet containing their movie collection which with just her and her mother in the house were mostly old black and white classics and chick flicks, telling him to find something for them to watch and turning on her heel to go upstairs when he finally agreed, after reiterating that they were just watching one movie then she had to stay upstairs while he stayed down, whether she slept or not.

The redhead scampered into her room, rummaging through her meticulously organized closet and selecting her ‘pajamas.’ They weren’t exactly a flannel sleeper-set however. After brushing her teeth, touching up her makeup and hair, and dotting on some sweet jasmine and vanilla scented perfume, Lydia snuck back downstairs, seeing the dirty blond had selected Casablanca and was sitting back on the sofa with the DVD play menu pulled up waiting for her. Lydia made a sound of approval from the open doorway, “That’s one of my favorites, good choice boy scout.” She cooed, smiling when he mentioned that he liked it and hadn’t seen it in years before turning his head to look at her, the second he did so any remaining words died in his throat.

For her pjs Lydia had selected her favorite see-through soft teal babydoll nightie, it was covered in a vintage floral print with matching panties and it was all trimmed in ivory lace. It was one of many items her mother didn’t know she owned, considering how short this one was and how much cleavage it flaunted, she couldn’t really get away with writing it off as ‘comfortable to sleep in’ like she could with a lot of her nightgowns. She wore her black silk robe over it but left it open and pooled in the crooks of her elbows, so any modesty the extra garment might have afforded was nonexistent.

Jordan’s jaw slackened and his eyes roamed every inch of her voraciously, just his gaze on her was enough to make her cheeks flush and her heart beat a little faster. She knew this wasn’t the most subtle tactic in the book but Lydia was getting sick and tired of being told no. The petite redhead smiled and crossed the space between them, climbing on the couch astride the older man and letting her robe fall completely off her body to the floor. “So. You gonna start the movie?” She prompted in a playful tone, running her fingernails through Jordan’s thick hair and tipping her face down to bring her lips a whisper away from his.

Jordan’s eyes roamed over the strawberry blonde’s figure, barely covered in the pjs she wore. He stopped his words, trailing off and trying to find his place but he simply couldn’t remember how to speak. His mouth went dry and he hardly knew where to look without seeming obvious though there wasn’t much he could do now. He was very much aware of what she was doing but at the moment he couldn’t even protest, his hands slipping over her legs and up her thighs as she climbed onto his lap and settled herself there.

“What movie?” He asked jokingly, “I’ve already gotten a show of my own apparently…” He whispered, as if someone might hear him flirting back with her and doing next to nothing to fight her off of him. His breathing was ragged as he spoke, “This is your usual night time attire?” He asked, her nose brushing his as she nodded ever so slightly and hummed her positive response. “You’re a liar.” He teased, making her laugh and the way her lips brushed his and her breath felt against his face made him resistant to pulling away.

Lydia urged him to tilt his head up ever so slightly, their lips meeting and he was absently thankful in the back of his mind that the front of her home had already been shut down for the night, blinds closed and lights turned low… Or maybe, she’d been planning this and setting the mood since he arrived. He steadily responded to her kiss, letting her take the lead and much to his surprise she kept it slow and languid, allowing him to taste her and her to taste him. They kissed like that for he didn’t know how long, getting lost in the sensation of her above him and their lips sealed together, hardly coming up for air every few moments.

“It’s cruel how beautiful you are.” He panted, kissing a line down to her cleavage and almost without thinking his fingers brushed over her shoulder, pushing down the strap of her babydoll top and his lips pressed to her shoulder. The deputy laughed against her skin as she asked if he was going to arrest her for it, put her in cuffs and when he denied that he would she mentioned how she wanted him to. He growled lowly, “I want that too… You know that I do.” He murmured, tilting his head up to meet her eyes again and when they connected he felt her shift in his lap, she asked him if he did, her hips canting down to his and making his breathing pick up as his body responded to the friction.

“Lydia, Sweetheart…” He hummed, grunting as she moved again and the look in her eyes as she pleaded for him was almost enough to break his heart and make him cave. His pulse quickened and she kissed at his neck, wanting him to get further worked up and it was certainly a success as he dragged his hands down her lower back and into her panties, grasping her bare ass and his control was faltering. “I’ll kiss you as much as you want me to.” He bargained but she argued that she didn’t want kisses, her hands slipping over his chest and down his abdomen, tugging at the shirt he wore beneath his uniform, urging it up and over his head.

He resisted at first, “Gorgeous—We can’t.” He muttered in a warning tone, groaning as she kept rocking against him more eagerly, pulling his shirt off and insisting she wasn’t going to take things ‘too far’. He let her, his tshirt coming off easily over his head and he looked up at her face once removed, her hands pressing to his chest instantly and she panted, mouth agape. “What’s wrong?” He asked but then he understood, her fingers traced the outlines of his toned body, shaking her head and he could have sworn he heard her swear under her breath at the sight of him making him chuckle.

 

“Nothing… There is absolutely nothing wrong here. Your uniform really does you no justice deputy.” Lydia murmured breathlessly, admiring Jordan’s well defined torso, skidding her nails up over the hard muscle of his arms and down ridges of his abs making his skin jump slightly under her touch. Her full lips curved up into a smile, “Don’t tell me the man whose skin is fire retardant is… Ticklish?” She laughed lightly at his denial, leaning forward and biting at his corded neck, making him moan as her mouth followed the tracks of her fingers lower down his abdomen. She wanted to sample every inch of him, put any thought of further resistance out of his mind.

Lydia slowly eased her way off his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs, placing a line of kisses down his abdomen till she was nuzzling at the sparse line of deep blond hair running from his navel beneath the hem of his slacks. Jordan was breathing harshly and his hands were opening and flexing in and out of fists at his sides, He muttered at her to stop when she started tugging his belt open, his hand tangling into her hair to gently push her back but it only took a few kisses along the bulge straining in his pants for him to stop pushing at her start sweeping his fingers through her strawberry blonde tresses instead.

Too easy. She thought to herself with a little smirk, unfastening his pants and gently mouthing at his thick length through his boxers making his hard flesh throb against her lips. She pulled his arousal from the fabric and warmth pooled deep in her belly at the sight of him, he was definitely everything she’d hoped for and then some. Jordan started to whisper her name but she didn’t give him the chance to protest, ghosting her lips up his length making him jolt and groan when she slowly swallowed him down till her plump lips brushed his abdomen at his base. His grip in her hair tightened and Lydia shivered, her panties getting wet at the way he throbbed against her tongue. She pulled up nearly off of him and bobbed back down, wringing little grunts and growls from him every time she took him, pausing every so often in her rhythm to swirl her tongue around his tip and enjoying the view of his face cinched up in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly and his jaw agape as she worked him.

Lydia sank down on him again, her center aching with want as she felt him tensing the nearer he got to his peak. For now she held off on trying to get him to finish with her riding him like she wanted, because she knew in that moment that if she demanded it of him he would absolutely give in and then hate himself for doing so afterward. At least this way they could get what they needed without it having to weigh on his conscience as much. Jordan groaned her name louder, warning her that he was close and his hands encouraged her to pull off of him but the redhead braced on his hard thighs and sucked him harder, her nails pressing deeply into his flesh through his pants and he jolted. He swore roughly and hearing him curse only made Lydia ache more knowing that she was finally breaking through his ridiculously overdeveloped sense of chivalry.  
Jordan panted harshly and uttered her name like a prayer, tensing and coming with another hissed curse against her throat. Lydia purred around him as she slowly pulled off his length, glancing up and her brows rose as she saw that the man’s eyes were aglow, burning bright orange like embers. It didn’t alarm her, rather it only encouraged her, making her grin and crave him more knowing that she was accessing something primal in him, his true self. It only lasted a few seconds, but she made a mental note to bring it up again when she wasn’t so… Distracted.

The deputy struggled to recover his composure as she climbed back up into his lap, asking her breathlessly if something was wrong and she shook her head, “Nothing, I told you… Nothing’s wrong baby. Just kiss me.” Lydia whispered, her own need making her breathing ragged. Jordan complied with her fevered request, sealing his mouth to hers and letting his hands roam freely over her body now. Lydia shivered and mewled into his mouth dragging his right hand from her ass between her legs, flushing at the way he groaned as he felt how wet she was for him. He hesitated to proceed and Lydia broke their kiss, kissing her way to his ear and grinding her sex against his hand insistently, “Please Jordan, please I won’t ask for more I promise. Just touch me at least… I need you so bad baby…” She begged, and while she was well versed in playing up the pleading act this time it was all genuine. She was burning up with her need for him, her whole body trembling for release and he hadn’t even touched her bare yet.

Jordan groaned as Lydia climbed on him again, guiding his hand down between her legs like she clearly wanted and needed and he had no sense of mind to try and deny her. He hesitated for only a second, the way she pleaded for him to give her what she wanted, felt how wet and eager she was he couldn’t fight her off him or reject her. “You’re soaked… I can’t just ignore that can I?” He whispered back, kissing her back and pressing his lips along her neck and shoulder. 

She mewled above him and he had hardly even started yet, lifting his hand to push beneath the fabric of her panties. Lydia cried out as he teased her clit bare, growling in his throat at how wet she was for him and as he pushed his fingers lower into her heat it took everything in him not to cave and promise her more. He kept his focus on her body, leaning back against the sofa and enjoying the way her body felt, the way she slowly rode his digits as he guided her hip with his free hand above him.

He admired her form, the look in her eyes as he started crooking his digits within her heat and hitting that sweet spot deeper in her body, making her cry out at the sensation. “God you’re gorgeous.” Parrish panted, his thumb rubbing circles over her button of nerves, enjoying the view of her lovely form above him just barely clothed. He increased the pace of his fingers, making her whimper on every motion and he shifted forward so their faces were drawn together, her full red lips agape with her gasping breath.

Jordan’s eyes locked on her’s her grasp on his shoulders and neck tightening as she clenched around his fingers and cried his name, canting her hips until he felt her coming undone by his hand. She nearly screamed for him, coming around his fingers and he refused to let up, slowing only for a moment or two before working her once more right on the heel of her first climax, his mouth trailing to her breast, tugging her top aside to nip and suck at her pert nipples each in turn while his hand kept his attention on her.

He could feel his own body slowly responding again, the more heated things got between them and the more he thought about taking her. “I want you so bad.” He groaned, tugging at her panties to get them off and out of the way as the motion of his hand started brushing over his growing arousal, desperate to feel her bare. He withdrew his hand and urged her to lift herself off him enough to let him undress her fully, admiring her bare form above him and shifting their weights to lie her back on the sofa, drawing his arousal against her center and kissing her lips hungrily.

 

Lydia felt a surge of want mingled with triumph as Parrish guided her to lie back on the sofa, her body on fire for him teetering on the edge of another orgasm from his touch and she knew she was finally about to get everything she wanted from him. Jordan covered her body with his and she hooked her leg high up on his waist, blindly shoving down his loose slacks and briefs impatiently as they kissed. Jordan started grinding his hard arousal against her slick center, stimulating her clit and making fireworks go off in her mind as her pleasure built but he muttered against her neck how lovely she was again, calling her sweetheart and the nickname brought her suddenly back to reality.

Damn. Lydia cursed in her mind, recalling all the other times Jordan had called her sweetheart before, his voice full of want and endearment but also the sincere desire to preserve the ‘innocence’ of their relationship till she was of legal age. The redhead knew that by now they had already kind of crossed the line from innocence but… If she let him give in now, give them both what they wanted so badly… She was sure that a part of him would regret it afterward. And she didn’t ever want Jordan to associate being with her with even a hint of regret. It actually shocked her how important it was to her that he only thought of her in a favorable light. She knew what she had to do, but damn if she hated doing it. The irony would have made her laugh if she wasn’t so full of sexual frustration.

“Jordan-” Lydia murmured against his lips when he craned his head up to kiss her once more. “Jordan, baby…” She tried again when he didn’t seem to pick up on her tone, drawing her hands up to lightly press at his chest and get a few inches of clearance between them. His arousal was still hot and throbbing against her center and it made it even harder to do this, but she managed somehow to put a soft smile on her face. The deputy looked at her with a hint of concern through his desire, asking her breathlessly what the matter was and the redhead bit her bottom lip, shaking her head ever so slightly.

“Nothing. It’s just… We shouldn’t. Not yet.” She uttered, resisting the urge to curse when she saw the spark of recognition in Jordan’s kind green eyes that he’d nearly done exactly what he’d been insisting they avoid and his features fell. He tried to pull away from her and Lydia clung to him urgently, shifting enough so that he lay beside her on the couch rather than atop her and kissing at him softly when he started apologizing through his ragged breathing.

“No, don’t be. It’s what I want, more than anything actually, it’s just…” Lydia met his gaze and smiled with real warmth at him, “I find myself actually caring more about your opinion of me than about my own wants and needs. I don’t want to do this now, then see that look in your eyes later wishing you could take it back.” The girl told him softly, her voice wobbling slightly with emotion as she made herself honestly confess her feelings. “I don’t ever want to put you in that position… Seeing me as a regret.” She faltered, pressing as close against his body as she could and smiling with relief when he kissed her tenderly.

Jordan paused when Lydia urged him to, looking at her and breathing raggedly as she pointed out that they should stop now. He half glanced at what he was doing, a flush of embarassment over his face that he had gotten so riled he would forget his own morales. “Jeez, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking then…” He huffed, lying next to her when she guided him to do so rather than what he wanted to do which was get up and stop the situation entirely.

“I know but—“ He started, cutting himself off to let her talk instead and nodding at what she had to say in regards to why she even made him stop in the first place when he was so willing in the moment. He heard the crack in her voice, reaching out and cupping her face in both hands, drawing her to him as she moved forward and kissing her sweet and slow. “I understand. I don’t see you as a regret, not at all and I could never. Lydia you’re amazing but I know what you’re meaning. I’m not overly fond of the idea of us going all the way before your eighteenth birthday and I really appreciate that you want me bad enough to wait too.” He murmured softly, giving her another light kiss and smiling in the midst of it.

“I don’t think I even realized just how bad I want you.” He laughed, his heart still racing and his breathing quick when he looked into her lust darkened eyes. She whimpered at his words, mentioning how hard he was making this and he couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re one to talk.” He grinned, groaning when she smirked at him and nipped his lip, her hand snaking down as she offered him assistance in getting off again.

Lydia closed her fingers around his thick length, working him back up and whispering seductively that she knew more than one way to get her man off. Jordan growled, letting her keep pumping him and snaking his hand between their bodies to work her in time with the motion of her own hand, meeting her gaze and keeping as close as they could manage, driving the other up to their second peak and it wasn’t long before he felt her come around his fingers once more, crying his name and he followed her over, his seed spilling on her wrist and belly.

The redhead giggled, chewing her lower lip in thought and drawing her hand up to her face, cleaning her forearm and wrist and smiling over at him as he did the same with his fingers. “I promise I’ll make your birthday a good one, Sweetheart. Swear it. I’ll make sure you know how much I want you and care about you.” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose to hers and sealing their lips once more, holding her close as they both slowly came down from their highs.

She hummed and pulled back just enough to ask him if he would come and sleep with her if she promised it was just that and nothing more. “Real sleep not by other definition. Yes I will.” The man smiled, kissing her a final time and sitting up to grab her clothes than his, dressing himself and laughing when Lydia only took her robe to wear again, covering up just enough to drive him crazy. “You’ll have to wear something if I’m going to lie with you or I’ll need to take the floor.” He called, watching her scamper up the stairs and turn down the hall, calling out that she knew that.

Jordan chuckled and picked up their slight mess before he followed up after her, seeing her lying in bed already and this time she was wearing a gown. He smiled and lingered in the doorway a while longer, watching her and admiring her form. She asked him what he was doing and he shook his head, “Just looking. Trying to piece together how a guy like me from a small town in Texas gets a girl like you.” He said, striding over in his briefs and climbing in bed beside her, letting her guide his arms around her slender frame and she wriggled back against his front, getting herself comfortable. “Get some sleep Beautiful Girl.”

"You mean a bossy albeit gorgeous know-it-all magnet for death who has voices in her head that she can't control? Lucky you cowboy." Lydia commented with a little roll of her eyes as Parrish got into her bed and she got settled in against him, smiling in spite of herself at his light chuckle and admonition that she get some sleep, calling her beautiful and somehow when he said it, she knew that he wasn't just referring to her physical appearance and that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

It was easy for Lydia to drift off enveloped in Jordan's warmth, his strong frame supporting hers and his deep even breathing soothing her into a deeper state of sleep than she could usually manage without the aid of medication. Their evening of exploring each other had all but driven the voices whispering in her ear from her mind for the moment, she had actually managed to completely forget about them with how good she felt about their night together.

Around three in the morning Lydia woke up, gingerly extracting herself from her lover's grasp and hushing him when he came half awake from her moving around. "I'll be right back." She murmured just above a whisper, pressing her lips softly to his temple and smiling fondly at him as he relaxed back against the pillows. She pulled her light silk robe on and padded softly to the bathroom, using the toilet and turning on the faucet to wash up before returning to bed.

She sleepily inspected her face in the mirror while she scrubbed her hands, noting absently that she'd forgotten about taken her makeup off and sighed tiredly, deciding to do it before she ended up a red-eyed mess the following morning. Lydia grabbed a few makeup remover pads from the little box in her cabinet, quickly wiping her face clean and rinsing off her hands again under the warm running tap.

As she let the water flow over her hands, the tiniest sound started to separate itself from the hiss of the faucet, getting stronger every second. Finally she recognized it as the whispering voice from earlier in the evening, only this time it was a whole chorus of demanding vocalists and she was swallowed up by their cacophony almost instantly.

Lydia still hadn't managed to figure out much about her powers, and far less about controlling them in particular. Almost every time she answered the voices she heard it was without being fully if at all aware she was doing so, so when the redhead turned and left the hall bathroom with the faucet still running and her hands and face dripping from washing she was no more aware of it than what a comatose person knew of the waking world around them.

The next thing Lydia knew outside of the sing-song trance she had been floating in was the fact that she was freezing cold. The redhead blinked and looked down at her feet, seeing them muddy and covered with cut grass. She was shaking from head to toe, mostly because she realized soon enough that she was drenched from head to toe, standing in her nightgown and robe in the middle of a well manicured lawn that must have just been cut earlier that day and despite the fact that fall was well underway the sprinkler system had not been turned off for the season.

Lydia blinked and tried to draw in a full breath despite the tightness in her chest borne of cold and rising panic, trying to recognize where she was. She looked all around and remembered hearing the voices demand that the mail be brought in, and she caught sight of the mailbox at the end of the drive of whoever this person's house was. She haltingly trudged towards it, wrapping her arms around herself in a futile attempt to warm up but all that did was press the soaked silk of her nightwear to her skin and make her shiver even harder.

She got to the decorative stone mailbox, sighing with a margin of relief as she read the address on the side of it, she was only a couple streets away from her own house. But any relief she had begun to feel dissolved instantly when she saw lying in the gutter just in front of the mailbox, a middle-aged rotund man was lying with his eyes bugged out and his tongue thick and dry poking just past his jowly mouth, permanently frozen in death. Lydia gasped and looked away but it was already too late, she'd gotten a vivid mental snapshot that was hers to keep forever, right down to the way the man's thick hand was rigidly clutching onto his mail, likely his last act on earth before he'd been struck down.

She would've believed that the man had died of something mundane like a heart attack, except that her powers didn't work that way or she'd be wandering into the hospital at Beacon Hills a dozen times a week. There was something more to this man's death, something sinister or out of place to make it blip on her radar but Lydia didn't want to know what it was. She was so tired of this, of stumbling over an ever increasing pile of dead bodies and never getting anything she could use in time to prevent the body count from rising. The redhead started to cry, her body shaking harder and little sobs wringing out of her as she struggled to breathe evenly. 

Jordan fell back asleep not long after Lydia had stirred and gotten up to use the restroom. He drifted out for a long chunk of time, blinking awake again and looking over to note that she still wasn’t beside him but it wouldn’t be all that shocking if he really only passed out for another moment or two waiting for her to come back to bed. His tired eyes casted towards her clock and it was nearly three am by now, slinging his legs over the end of the mattress and getting out from beneath the covers in his boxers. “Hey, Sweetheart did you fall asleep in there?” He asked, half smiling and padding to her bathroom to where the sound of running water had been.

“Lydia?” He muttered, the light was still on and the faucet going but the redhead was no where to be seen. He flicked off the stream of water and as if thinking she might be playing with him he checked the shower, his brow furrowing as he called for her once more. The deputy lightly jogged out of her room and to each of the others, the more that he looked the harder his heart began to pound. “Shit.” He whispered, going back up the steps when he spotted the wide opened front door.

He raced back to her room and got himself dressed again, muttering to himself under his breath as he scrambled to get himself together. He took her keys and his, locking her house up and getting into his squad car. He started it up and started down the block, still wondering how long he had been asleep and just how long she would have been wandering for. How far could she get with no shoes on and the cold night like this anyhow? He hoped not far.

Jordan had barely made it down the road maybe a blocks distance to a block and a half when he saw her standing there in a bit of a daze still. He knew instantly what happened, the ability she had that made him meet her in the first place… she was wandering the front yard and trying to stay out of the spray of water but not doing a very good job and it was then when he pulled up and parked that he saw she was sobbing and hanging her head. “Lydia.” He murmured, not entirely sure if she was done with her little episode or not. “Hey… it’s okay Sweetheart.” He soothed, going over to her when he closed his door behind him and reaching out for her.

Her eyes darted up to him and she looked like she was about to scream but he shook his head, “It’s just me. You’re okay.” He continued and she frantically shook her head, sobbing his name and pointing towards the gutter as she collapsed into the wet grass. The man turned and looked over his shoulder and just down towards the mailbox at the edge of the far side of the lawn a man lay there, still and silent. He didn’t need to feel his pulse to know he was dead, the coloring in his face gave it all away.

He stepped forward and half scooped Lydia up off the ground, not caring about the wet muddy mess she was leaving on his uniform and only wanting to comfort her. She hugged onto him and hid her face as he led her to his cruiser, helping her into the passanger seat and kneeling down in the opened door. “Honey, listen to me okay?” He murmured, trying to regain her attention and get her to stop crying all at the same time. “I’m going to call Sheriff Stilinski and get him and the guys out here. He’s our best bet since he knows your situation. Don’t cry okay? Please. It’s not your fault and I’m gonna fix it.” He promised, pressing a kiss to her wet brow almost without even thinking it was like it was already engrained in him to do so to her.

He left her door opened so she would have some air coming in the car, wanting her comfortable as he went over to the body and looked him over, reaching into his belt compartment for a pair of black gloves. He kept focused and felt for a pulse despite already being certain, feeling nothing and then tilting the man’s head to the side looking for signs of how he might have died. He sighed and straightened after a few moments, getting up and going to his car, opening the drivers side and standing in the door as he picked his cell out of his pocket.

“Sheriff, it’s Deputy Parrish.” He said into the speaker when the older man picked up, seeming displeased by the call at such a late hour. “Yes sir I realize how late it is and… that I’m off duty. Yes I know you’re also off duty, Sir.” He stated calmly, waiting for the man to finish his sleepy rant. “Sir we’ve got a 187 out here on the corner of Oak Avenue.”

“No I didn’t call it in.” He started, looking over to Lydia and considering not saying anything about her at all but that would defeat the purpose of having called the man himself rather than the station. “There’s a little more to it and that part of which I’m not so sure should be involved when homocide comes in.” He informed the Sheriff, hearing him getting himself dressed and ready on the other end. “Lydia Martin.” He answered when he asked what part that was. “She found the victim in the street.”

Parrish was on the phone a few moments longer before finally hanging up, leaving the sheriff to decide on where to go from there and promising that the two of them would stay put. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and reached out to take Lydia's hand, "It's okay. Sheriff's gonna come and he'll get the guys out here to piece it together. We'll figure it out."

Lydia nodded distractedly at Jordan's words, her eyes focused on him holding her frigidly cold fingers and running his thumb over the back of her hand. "You... Can't." She whispered in the tiniest voice, faltering from emotion and how hard she was shivering. Jordan hushed her, promising they would figure out what had happened but she shook her head, pursing her lips for a second to make them stop trembling so she could speak more clearly.

"You can't be like this when they get here. Perfect and sweet to me." Lydia clarified what she meant, gently tugging her hand from his as much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms for comfort. She smiled sadly at him as he slowly nodded, understanding her meaning now and clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. "You need... A reason to have found me off duty." She continued softly, trying to focus on what she needed to do to protect Jordan and herself since the last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now was the dead body lying only a few feet away.

Jordan hushed her, telling her not to worry about him that he knew what to say and he shucked off his jacket, wrapping it around her and while she was instantly grateful for the warmth it provided not to mention the comfort of his clean familiar scent she shook her head and tried to give it back. The deputy assured her that it wouldn't be seen as that out of place for him to have given his coat to a drenched freezing young girl and Lydia laughed gently at that, acknowledging that he had a point.

Several moments later flashing lights appeared down the street and sheriff Stilinski arrived on the scene ahead of the other men he'd called in, going immediately to his deputy and Lydia only half listened to their conversation, shivering in the front seat of Jordan's patrol car even with the heat on it didn't do much good since she was soaked through.

Stiles' father went and inspected the body with Jordan, his kind face serious and she caught him telling his deputy that he'd let him know the details as soon as they got any from the autopsy later on. He told Jordan to go and knock on the door, let the family know what was going on while he spoke to Lydia, giving him the story to tell them that rather than the young girl finding the man, it was Jordan himself who had been out on routine patrol and spotted the body.

The older man approached her in the squad car then, kneeling before her much like Jordan had and speaking her name in a soothing tone. "Hey Lydia. So... Banshee thing, huh?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light for her sake but she could see in his light blue eyes that he was treating this matter very seriously. The redhead nodded, biting her lower lip and sighing shakily. The sheriff patted her knee encouragingly, "Is there anything at all you can tell me about this? The smallest detail could help us." He asked.

Lydia glanced over at the group of workers who were photographing the scene and prepping to take the body to the morgue, biting back a fresh round of teary sobs as she heard an older woman's loud cries coming from the door where Jordan had just broken the news to who was likely this man's wife. She shook her head no and the sheriff didn't press her at least in the moment, going to take over for Jordan handling the deceased family telling him to get Lydia home as discreetly as possible and to stay with her till she was calm or take her to the hospital if need be.

Lydia drew her bare legs into Jordan's car and shut her door as the younger officer approached, climbing in beside her and she returned his smile when he offered it even if there wasn't much to it. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly, though she wasn't even sure she could really articulate what she was apologizing for. Parrish pulled away from the street and reached over to take her hand, asking her what she had to be sorry for and the redhead shrugged.

"For making you chase after me in the middle of the night, for being a freak that's magnetically drawn to death scenes, I don't know." She mumbled around a little sob, wiping her eyes as the started leaking, "I thought now that the deadpool mess was done, we'd at least get a little break from all this for awhile. Get a chance to catch our breath." She mused more out of her own pain than anything, her chilled fingers squeezing his warm ones more tightly. 

“Lydia I’m sure that man’s death had nothing to do with your friends and what you are. Death is going to happen whether there’s a group of assassins or not.” Jordan stated softly, squeezing her hand and trying to keep her fingers warm. “We’ll find out what happened to that man soon enough. I know there’s a corilation between you and supernatural deaths but you never know this could be different.” He tried to reassure her but he could tell that despite her nodding she wasn’t accepting anything he was saying.

They pulled into her driveway again and he got out, helping her out of the cruiser and leading her to the door, unlocking it so she didn’t have to. “Sheriff asked me to stay with you for a while which means we’re in the clear. I have reason to be here now.” He smiled, tugging her over and kissing her brow. “I’ll draw you a bath, make you some tea if you want.” He suggested, leading the way upstairs and hating the way she was still trembling even as he filled up the tub and the room started to steam.

Lydia started undressing before he could leave her to it, forcing him to have to urge his gaze from her bare body as she pulled him for a hug. He held her to him and kissed the top of her head until she was ready to let go. “I know it’s frustrating Sweetheart and it feels like it’s never gonna end but it will and we’ll figure it out.” He promised, walking her the few steps to the tub and helping her get in the bubbly water. “I’ll be back with tea and clean clothes for you.” He assured and with that he left her be, keeping the door propped open in case she needed him.

Jordan made her a drink and got her a clean shirt along with a pair of pj pants and while she might not like it considering how much it covered up, he wanted her to be warm and comfortable rather than trying to flaunt herself to him again. He went back to check on her and chuckled when he found she had dozed off just within that short amount of time. “Lydia.” He whispered, crouching down beside the lip of the tub and cupping her face. She moaned sleepily at him, her eyes opening again and he smiled at her. He was glad to see that she was more exhausted than she was concerned about what just happened.

The deputy took off his belt and button up that were nearly just as muddy as Lydia had been, reaching over for the rag hanging on the bar beside Lydia’s head. He wrung it out and lathered it up, carefully cleaning the dirt from her pretty face with her still half out of it. He ventured a little lower, washing up her upper half and then she knelt in the water, crying again suddenly and wrapping herself around him. He didn’t even flinch, didn’t hesitate to hold her even though his clothes were getting soaked from her wet frame trying desperately to climb in his arms. “Okay.” He sighed, “Lets get you to bed, Beautiful and I’ll warm you up myself.” He grunted, grabbing a towel and caring for her almost like a young child as he wrapped it over her shoulders and unplugged the drain before lifting the young woman up and out of the water.

He absently dried her off and waited for her to get dressed, no longer concerned with her nudity and instead worrying about her wellbeing. He took her wet towel and put it aside when she was done with it, sitting down on the bed and tugging her over. “Lydia?” He whispered, urging her closer as he kissed at her fingers and up her forearm. His eyes darting to meet her face, “I know this scares you and it scares me too because I’ve come to care so much about you in a short time.” He began, lying down in his boxers again and wrapping around her when she joined him, seeing her eyes filled with tears still. “But I have a promise I want to make you.”

He could tell she was listening despite saying nothing to him, “I will always protect you to the best of my abilities. I’m always a phone call away when you need me and I’ll come running. I want you to feel safe again… at ease.” The deputy said softly, his voice little more above a quiet murmur. “When we figure out what I am I hope it’s something that helps me watch over you. You’re my priority now.”

 

After the night he brought her back from finding her deceased neighbor, Lydia and Jordan spent far more time together. They were always careful, mostly the redhead would come to the station to help him research his own origins, the sheriff didn’t think twice about it since he knew Parrish needed her to translate most of the written materials Chris Argent had loaned him. They spent as much time as they could with each other but with her mother back in town Lydia was starting to get frustrated that pretty much all of her time with Jordan was all work and no play.

She knew it wouldn’t be appropriate for them to do something a normal couple might, going out to dinner or the movies and risk being seen together outside of a professional setting. But still Lydia found herself hating every minute she didn’t get to be around her lover, going through the motions of school and occasionally letting her friends her own age like Kira and Stiles drag her out in the evenings. She much preferred using her time she couldn’t be with Jordan researching and trying to find something in the archive she was steadily building and translating for him.

Finally after about ten days of working Lydia came across something that might be a real possibility. She went to Deaton after school to get the emissary’s opinion and he agreed that it was worth a try, giving her a few supplies to try to prove her theory of what Jordan might be. The redhead packed up her things and drove to the station, smiling brightly at the woman at the front desk who had come to recognize her by now thinking she had been helping with a case with her language skills along with everyone else in the station aside from Jordan and the sheriff who knew the real reason she was there all the time lately.

Lydia smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Jordan busily typing something up at his desk, finishing up his official work for the day. She approached quietly and leaned her hip on the side of his desk waiting with a little smirk for him to realize that she was there. She got what she was after when Jordan turned partially away from his screen and jumped nearly out of his skin at the sudden realization that someone was in his immediate space, chuckling and shaking his head slightly at her telling her not to sneak up on him like that.

“I might have found something.” Lydia responded with her find rather than acknowledging him telling her not to startle him. His green eyes widened and he glanced around discreetly, looking up at her and asking what it was. “You my friend, might just be a Salamander.” She explained, placing a small stack of paper on his desk she’d printed out pertaining to the particular mythical creature she’d mentioned. “There’s mythos surrounding salamanders in several cultures, and the main thing they all have in common? That it’s a creature who cannot be hurt by fire and in some cases can even make other things fireproof with their blood.” She explained, tapping the little thumbnail picture of an ancient drawing of the amphibian from an old French text.

“I talked to Deaton about it, he said he’s never encountered one personally but his sister has, and she taught him a few ways to identify and kill them. Not that we’ll be going that route.” Lydia added in a teasing tone, watching Jordan read a few lines of what she’d taken from the Bestiary and her other research hoping he might at least be willing to test her theory.

Jordan looked up at Lydia when she started speaking about what her findings were, his brow raising and his gaze casting over the book she put in front of him. He recognized it instantly and he was pretty sure he had even read this page at some point or another. Or rather Lydia had traslated it for him. “A what?” He asked, listening to her talk about the lore of Salamanders and he actually sighed aloud.

He shook his head and pressed his fingers to his brow, looking at the image she showed him and not really wanting to believe it. “Oh come on.” He muttered in slight irritation, “You’re telling me you guys think that I’m—“ He looked around for signs of others maybe listening in on their conversation. “You think I’m a lizard? Not even a cool lizard I’m a Salamander?” He laughed.

The redhead smiled at him, sensing his slight distress and defending all the things that Salamanders could do. “Okay that’s great but really compared to werewolf and werecoyote and electric fox… It’s really kinda lame. I mean all I can do so far is resist fire. How often am I going to need to use that? Honestly.” He questioned, making her laugh at him as he read over what she gave him.

“So how exactly do we find out if I am?” He asked, not finding it all that appealing when she explained they would run tests on his blood, see if it resisted alone and then see if perhaps he could make someone else fireproof like himself. “I don’t really know anyone will enough to let us set them on fire or even let me… bleed on them? Lydia, no offense but this seems a little ridiculous. Why don’t we start with testing my blood on its own first. If it doesn’t I don’t know… catch fire or boil or whatever then we know?” He didn’t know how all this would work.

\---

Jordan didn’t get much say in doing the tests that Lydia had called for and with Deaton backing her up it was honestly hard to fight them anyhow. “Stiles thinks I’m a dragon. At least his theory is a little more exciting.” He complained, letting Lydia poke and prod at him as she considered the number of different tests they could run on him. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, mentioning how Stiles also played thousands of hours of medieval games and likely thought everyone was a part of them including himself. “Good point.” He chuckled.

When she got him settled he noted the look in her eyes when Deaton left, sensing she was upset or distressed by something. “You’re not going to hurt me, Lyd. I can handle a needle or two and as much fire as you want to throw at me.” He said but she shook her head and mentioned that she just hated that the only time they could be together now was when they were working in some way. “Well yes but… something is better than nothing isn’t it?” He asked, earning a nod from her in answer but it was clear it wasn’t enough.

Jordan was quiet for a moment or two before he broke the silence between them. “Well I’m off work this Saturday early and company would be nice.” He started, “I’m sure you’ve got a dozen nice things to wear so pick a dress and some good shoes and I’ll pick you up at six.” He smiled, catching her off guard as she mentioned that they couldn’t exactly be seen out together. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll be in a black button up, blue tie, I know that kinda thing is important to you. Feel free to match.” He said, happy that Deaton had left them some time to work alone for the moment so he could invite her along with him to spend time together. “Promise it’s nothing big so don’t worry too much. Just be ready at six. I can’t be late.”

 

Lydia’s delicate brow furrowed with curiosity at Jordan’s somewhat cryptic request, but deciding not to question it further since she would take nearly any excuse to see him outside of working at this point. She nodded and agreed to Saturday at six, a few possible outfit choices in her closet already springing to mind based on what he’d told her but she’d still likely go shopping anyway. He grinned at her accepting his invitation and she cleared her throat gently trying to refocus on the matter at hand.

“All right. According to Deaton’s sister there are two ways we can test you and see if you’re a salamander. They’re of course known for their flame-resistant qualities, but they’re also known for being highly resistant to poisons, often being poisonous themselves. So we’ll try a couple things and see what happens.” She explained, getting a needle and syringe ready to extract some of Jordan’s blood. He asked her why Deaton wasn’t the one doing it and the redhead shrugged, “I’ve seen him do it a couple times, it’s not that difficult. You getting nervous now cowboy?” She teased, grabbing a strip of rubber to neatly tie off his arm just above his bicep. Jordan chuckled and denied it, holding his arm out for her and she efficiently drew a small amount the ruby liquid from his vein, pressing a wad of cotton to his arm after extracting the needle.

“See? Not too bad hmm?” She half-teased half-defended her own ability to observe and execute the task. She poured the blood out in a petri dish, glancing at Jordan silently confirming if he was ready and he nodded. Lydia soaked the end of a cotton swab in his blood, holding it up and picking up the lighter they’d gotten out. She held the swab in the flame, turning it back and forth for a few seconds, then pulling it out. The swab was completely unburnt, and both the deputy and banshee peered at it a little closer as if they couldn’t quite believe the result. 

Jordan took the swab and marveled at it, asking if that meant he was a ‘lizard-man’ and Lydia laughed lightly, “Not necessarily, we’ve got to try one more thing to make sure.” She responded picking up another syringe and poking it into the blond man’s arm before he had a chance to even question what it was she was injecting him with. He flinched from the shot and asked with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity what she’d done to him, idly rubbing the spot she’d stuck him on his bicep.

“Hopefully nothing, if you are a salamander you won’t feel a thing.” Lydia replied matter-of-factly, picking up another vial and readying her last shot for him if he needed it, “But if you start to react to it I’ll give you this antidote don’t worry.” She added, impervious to his chagrin at her actions when he asked her to tell him specifically what she’d given him. “It’s Cassava root extract, it’s contains a naturally occurring form of cyanide. But the amount I gave you won’t do any serious harm if you aren’t immune to it. It’ll just temporarily incapacitate you.” She told him, still unfazed by his bluster. He asked her how long it would take to work but as he did his words began to slur and he slumped forward, making her have to reach out and push him back so he wouldn’t fall out of his chair.

“About that long.” Lydia answered though he couldn’t hear her, shaking her head slightly and giving him the antidote to alleviate the symptoms Deaton had given her. The vet came back in to check on them and the redhead shrugged her narrow shoulders when she looked from Jordan’s unconscious form to her friend, “Well, we can cross salamander off the list.” She informed him, smiling crookedly.  
About fifteen minutes later Lydia heard signs of Jordan stirring in his seat, putting down the translation notes she was working on and leaning over the deputy gently brushing his face and holding up a bottle of water for him to sip from, “Easy there boy scout. Just drink, it’ll help with the dry mouth from the antidote.” She advised, smiling sweetly at him as he came to. “I’m afraid this means you’re not a salamander, but maybe you’re happier not to be one than you are disappointed to still not know the real answer?” She asked, leaning in and kissing his cheek softly.

Jordan steadily came to from the unwarranted sleep Lydia had put him into with the poison she injected into his body. He tried to make words but he was pretty sure he was just drooling on himself, feeling her aid him in taking a few gulps of water and he noted his dried tongue that wasn’t from snoring at least. He smiled when she kissed his cheek, “You’re just trying to distract me from the fact that you stabbed me with a poisonous needle.” He joked, his hand lazily coming up to her back and holding her close to him until the sound of Deaton opening the door startled him and he let her go reluctantly.

The emmisary hadn’t missed it but he said nothing in regards, simply smiled and asked them how the tests had resulted. Lydia answered and Parrish took the moment to confirm that he was in fact happy he wasn’t a lizard. “If I’m going to be anything I’d rather it not be that.” He stated, letting them both help him up out of the chair he had been sitting in. “At least we’re narrowing it down. If there’s only two other options. Or three I guess.” He said, making Alan laugh when he told him Stiles’ theory about what he was.

“Saturday at six.” Jordan reminded Lydia when they were getting ready to go, ensuring that Deaton didn’t hear them. She nodded and stood up on her toes, kissing him good bye before they parted ways and headed out into the parking lot. “Something nice but sensible.” He called after her when he headed to his own car, giving her a little wink as he started it up and pulled out, leaving her by her vehicle with a smile on her face.

\----

Saturday came quickly and Jordan dressed in a black button up and deep blue tie just like he said, keeping it rather simple for the evening, still in a pair of jeans and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows for comfort and coolness. He called Lydia on his way out, “Hey change of plans. Can you meet me there at about six thirty? I’ve gotta pick something up and be there early.” He said into his phone, grinning when she agreed and he gave her the address instead.

He drove to the location on his own a little earlier, helping with set up and greeting everyone that he knew there. The party had started already when he got a text from the redhead asking if he was sure this was the right place. It made him smile, not responding and hoping she would just come inside and find out for herself. Clearly she noted the signs on the door and thought she was in the wrong place.

Maybe ten minutes later the deputy stood towards the back of the room, watching the door and at the same time scanning the room, seeing Lydia come in with a confused look on her face. He shifted and waited for her to spot him across the room, returning her little wave and kissing her cheek when she came to him. “Welcome to Beacon Hills Retirement Community. It’s the Benson’s anniversary, sixty five years strong.” He smiled, turning around to the table beside him and getting her name tag off the table, reaching out to pin it to her shirt as she still seemed quite confused by everything.

“You’re not the first person to look lost here but you’re in the right place I promise.” Jordan stated, sweeping her long gorgeous red waves off her shoulder and taking her hand next. “Staff wears flowers at these shindigs. I picked the purple… seemed to match best with blue.” He said, slipping a corsage over her hand and around her wrist with another grin on his face. “You look beautiful, Lydia.” He murmured, kissing her fingers lightly and taking her hand despite that she was mentioning the public attention they might get.

“Sweetheart, most these lovely people don’t remember breakfast this morning. We’re fine, plus no one knows you here.” The deputy informed her, looping their arms together and leading her through the crowd, “This is where I spend a good part of my weekends when I’m not working. I’m a part time volunteer for the past few years now and that’s why I had to have you come later. We were behind and short of staff… hence your flower. You volunteered and I volunteered, anyone outside of these walls realizes then we’ve got a story.”

Lydia blinked rapidly a few times as confusion and worry gave way to comprehension, a wide smile stretching across her face as he took her arm and started leading her through the crowd mostly comprised of people more than triple her age. He was right, they could freely act like a couple here if they wanted to, have that time together with a completely legitimate excuse on the off-chance that they were called into question. As she glanced around and watched as nearly every person in the room warmly greeted Jordan like their own son or grandson, she got an even better image of the kind of man he was. He didn’t just volunteer here to look good on his resume, he cared about these people, took time to get to know them personally and she didn’t miss the way he called nearly all of them by name.

Nearly everyone he introduced her to gave her glowing compliments on how beautiful she looked and how sweet she was for being here, and while the most popular girl in school was more than accustomed to compliments, somehow coming from these people it was so much more genuine, filled her up with a warmth and happiness she rarely felt before Jordan came into her life. She was a little nervous with the first couple people, but after a few moments to adjust Lydia was warmly returning people’s hugs and genuinely laughing with the various residents when they teased Parrish about not knowing how he’d managed to get such a beautiful girl to go out with him.

Jordan took everything with good humor, promising more than one elderly lady a dance as they moved through the crowd till they got to the guests of honor at the front of the room. The deputy introduced them to Lydia and the young woman couldn’t help but marvel at the fond way the couple were looking at each other, the little things like the woman Iris resting her hand on Albert’s knee and her husband telling her she was the prettiest dame he’d ever seen. Even after all the years, they were still utterly in love with one another and it melted her heart. She glanced over at Jordan who was distracted answering another volunteer’s question about if he’d gotten all the ice water pitchers put out on the tables and she flushed, smiling as she considered that he was the only man she’d ever dated that she could even remotely consider wanting something like that kind of relationship with. Hell, he was the only man she’d dated that probably thought further ahead than the next he could get off in a relationship.

Parrish caught her staring at him and smiled at her, coming back to her side and kissing her lightly on the brow, asking her formally if she’d care to dance with him. “God you really are straight out of the 40s aren’t you?” Lydia giggled as she took his hand, “I would love to deputy Parrish.” She answered just as formally with a little curtsey that made him laugh as well. He led her out onto the floor and pulled her in against him, swaying her in time with the slow song that was playing. She matched his movements seamlessly, looking up fondly at him till he finally asked her somewhat sheepishly why she was staring at him.

“Because, Jordan Parrish, this is by far the most perfect date I’ve ever been on, and you are by far the sweetest, best man I’ve ever known.” She said softly, tipping her head to rest against his chest as they danced. The taller man chuckled softly and held her closer, commenting that she obviously hadn’t been on enough dates then, or met enough men, making her smile. “Trust me I’ve had more than my share of both.” She responded, pulling back when the song ended and cupping his face in her hands to draw him down for a kiss. He returned it gently, his grip on her narrow waist tightening but they were quickly broken from getting lost in each other by several jovial catcalls.

The pair reluctantly broke apart, waving off a few of the residents who were egging them on and they spent the rest of the evening helping serve cake, play games and dancing with each other and a few of the residents though Jordan did most of the dancing while Lydia opted more for sitting at tables with some of the people who couldn’t get up and dance for one health reason or another. She felt like the evening flew by she was enjoying it so much, especially when she discovered that Jordan could actually dance like she could, not just the typical sway back and forth or off-rhythm grinding that was the staple of most dances she’d ever been to.

The party wrapped up at about ten thirty, late for the residents but Lydia felt like she could’ve kept dancing with Parrish all night. They helped get everything cleaned up then walked out to the parking lot hand in hand, laughing and talking about their evening and Lydia couldn’t remember ever enjoying herself so much. He walked up to her car and she bit her lip, stepping into his space and sliding her hands up his chest to drape around his shoulders. “I’m not ready for this night to be over.” She murmured plaintively, stretching up to meet his lips with hers in a sweet kiss that almost instantly boiled over into something more heated.

Jordan groaned against her, gripping her tightly and kissing her hungrily, likely feeling their lack of contact over the last several days as keenly as she had been. He asked her when they broke apart if her mother would be expecting her back and Lydia scoffed before placing another light kiss on his lips. “Trust me, as long as I’m back before her alarm goes off tomorrow morning, she won’t give it a second thought.” She assured him, her nails scratching at the nape of his neck as she kissed him hard again trying to discourage any further doubts he might have. “You’ve been to my place a few times now, seems only fair I get to see yours at some point.” She suggested, knowing they were playing with fire again spending the night together but she was too desperate for more of him to care.

 

Jordan felt a little bit apprehensive about letting Lydia hitch a ride home with him but a larger part of his mind had been missing the contact with her, the intimacy and the time alone outside of working together. He drew his hands up and down her sides, wanting nothing more than to pull her close to him and get things going in the back of her car. “I guess tonight is as good as any.” He smiled, kissing her again slowly deepening it until they had to break apart for breath.

“Want to just follow me there? That way in the morning you can go straight home without worrying about me having to take you?” He suggested, letting her go and she nodded, squeezing his hand and getting into her car. He smiled and walked around to his own, starting it up and back out of his spot first, leading the way back to his modest home, far smaller and more quaint than Lydia’s but he knew she wouldn’t mind like she might have before.

He parked and she pulled in next to him, getting out when he did and circling around to meet him. “Not much but the payment is one I can afford.” The deputy explained, looping his arm around her, the neighborhood was quiet, something he liked about the place. He led the way to the door, unlocking it and letting her step in first with a smile on his face, “Like I said not much to it.” He mentioned once more, making her laugh as she said she thought it was cute personally.

Parrish followed in through the door, locking it and checking it out of habit, going back into the kitchen to get her some water. “So you didn’t mind our first date being at a nursing home?” He asked, taking a sip of his own water and sitting down on the couch, watching her explore his front room for a moment or two. She shook her head and mentioned that had it been anyone else she would have flipped but… he made it sweet and memorable. “Well any first date should be memorable.” He smiled.

Lydia brushed her hand over his shoulder and along his forearm until he hooked their fingers, leaning just enough to kiss her knuckles. She grinned and looked at the pictures he had up on his book shelf as well as along the hallway on the walls, asking who they were of. He got up and joined her, putting his cup aside and looping his arms around her smaller waist, kissing the top of her head and making them sway. “That’s my mom and dad.” He said, pointing to the first picture, “Then it sort of goes down the line, oldest sibling to youngest and their families.” He explained, leading her with his arms still around her body until they got to his youngest sister. “About thirteen nieces and nephews between the lot of them. Pretty wild family gatherings.” He chuckled. “I try and go home every year, make the rounds to everybody.”

She grinned and as he started kissing down her neck and tugging at the strap of her gown she turned in his arms, noting he was distracted and urging him to kiss her lips. He followed her prompting, cupping her face and pushing her back against the wall, devouring her in a kiss, tasting her sweet lips coated in watermelon gloss. He hummed, “Not much longer until your birthday.” He whispered, nipping her lip as he unzipped her dress and pushed it down to pool at her fit, making her giggle.

“I almost forgot to give you the tour… We can start with my room.” He murmured, lifting her up and leading her back to his bedroom down the hall, letting her stop to put her cup down before he gently eased her back onto his mattress, his hands roaming her frame, caressing her sides up to her breasts and kissing along every inch of skin he could see. She mewled at his attentions, tugging his tie undone and tossing it aside, her hands making quick work of the buttons of his shirt, making his smile. “You know I can’t wait to have you.” He whispered, kissing her lightly on the end of every couple words.

 

Lydia purred with want at his words, tugging his dark shirt out of pants encouraging him to shed it along with the black undershirt he wore beneath the button up. “Well hopefully I can at least tide you over until then.” She giggled, her face flushed with want as she ran her hands over his bare muscled torso down to his jeans to work them open. Jordan groaned above her as her hand slipped beneath his briefs, thrusting into her hand as she pumped him till he was fully hard and throbbing for her. He reached down and gently tugged her hand away from his arousal, pressing her wrist into the mattress by her head and making a line of kisses from her wrist down her arm then over her cleavage. The redhead panted and squirmed beneath him, wanting his mouth on more of her and he was quick to oblige her unspoken need, tugging her soft lacy bra cups down to give attention to her stiffened sensitive peaks.

He kissed and nipped at her till she thought she might fly apart from the sexual tension coiling in her body, arching up into him as much as she could and whimpering softly on every exhalation. Jordan glanced at her and smiled against her skin, for all his gentlemanly ways the mischief in his lust darkened eyes told her that he knew exactly how much he was riling her up and not proceeding further to give her more. The redhead pushed at his head and giggled softly, “It’s not nice to tease.” She admonished playfully, shivering when he agreed and started kissing his way down her flat belly, her whole body getting keyed up in anticipation of what he might do to her.

Jordan settled between her legs, kissing at her creamy thighs and making her jolt and gasp the closer he got to her center. He mouthed at her through her panties, groaning at how she’d soaked them through already and again Lydia saw his green orbs flare brilliant orange. The young woman smiled at his response to her, thrills coursing up her spine knowing that she had such a strong effect on him. “Please baby…” She breathed, rocking her hips up against his face prompting him to pin her with one arm as he tugged her panties aside with the other.

His warm wet tongue against her made Lydia cry out, her body shaking and her lungs barely able to draw breath as he ate her out greedily. He delved as deeply as he could inside her, drawing up to swirl and suck at her clit and adding his fingers to stroke her walls as he teased her sensitive button with his mouth. The redhead felt her orgasm wash over her from head to toe, already so wound up from his attentions over her whole body that she came almost immediately after he began. But Jordan didn’t seem satisfied with that, continuing to curl his fingers within her body, hitting the sweet spot inside her and lifting his head enough to tell her that he loved watching her come, making her shiver in response to his words alone.

He kissed at her belly and back down to her core, licking and teasing her clit once more and after a few moments of delicious torture Lydia came hard again, screaming her pleasure and her vision blurring slightly at the edges as he pushed her into another orgasm right on top of the second and another. Finally he gave her a reprieve, withdrawing his fingers from her and wiping his face, kissing at her thigh again before shoving his bottoms off and climbing back over her trembling body. Lydia smiled at him as he came up to eye level once more, kissing him deeply and moaning as she tasted herself on him. She could feel his erection hot and hard against her belly as they kissed and she noted that his eyes were staying lit this time as he started grinding against her, making her giggle airily. He questioned her and she shook her head, “I’ll tell you in a minute.” She purred, lifting her head up and kissing her way to his neck, nipping at his corded flesh and feeling him jolt slightly against her.

Lydia pushed at him encouraging him to roll to his back and he obliged, watching her raptly as she kissed her way down his body till her breasts were brushing over his throbbing length. Jordan tensed and groaned as she used her hand to guide him between her full breasts, craning her neck down to lick and kiss at his sensitive tip as he started thrusting up into her chest. He pumped into her soft flesh, cursing and tensing and Lydia knew without him telling her that he was about to lose it. She shifted position to swallow him down, warmth pooling low in her belly just from the ragged way he spoke her name as she did so. She bobbed her head up and down, digging her nails into his thighs to steady herself and feeling him come against her throat as she did so. She filed away her lover’s enjoyment of a touch of pain for later, sucking every last drop from him before pulling off and smiling satisfactorily that she managed to keep his eyes aglow for longer this time.

She drew herself up his body and settled on his chest, leaning into his touch when he swept his fingers through her hair and humming happily. He took a few breaths but his eyes were still bright orange, and the redhead laughed lightly again. “So clearly you’re not a virgin, not when you’re that good… But… How did you not know until you were put on a deadpool for five million dollars that you were different? Special? Your eyes-” Lydia said with a note of amusement, reaching for the picture frame on his night table and holding it up so he could see his reflection in the glass of it.

Jordan looked genuinely shocked at his appearance, sitting up when Lydia moved for him so he could go get a better look at himself in the mirror on his closet door. “It’s happened twice now when we’ve been together like this. You’ve really never had them glow before? Before… Me?” She asked, feeling another little surge of satisfaction at the thought that so far she was the only woman to evoke such… Primal urges in him.

Jordan was still panting even as Lydia pulled off his length, kissing her deeply when she climbed back up to settle beside him. She made mention of his eyes and his brow rose when she showed him his reflection. He sat up and looked himself in the mirror towards the end of the bed, his eyes glowing a firey orange color and if he hadn’t seen so many other things thus far it might have freaked him out. “They’re glowing.” He said as if she couldn’t see as well, blinking to try and stop it from continuing.

He shook his head urging them to return to normal and then Lydia asked if it happened before, the tone in her voice when she questioned if only she caused it made him grin to himself. She must have put two and two together and he had never felt so strongly about a lover he had in the past as he did with Lydia now. When his eyes opened they were back to their darker shade as he looked back over his shoulder at her. “Are you asking if you have a stronger affect on me than other women from my past?” He muttered, laughing a little when she shrugged.

The deputy considered that for another minute or two, he couldn’t ever remember a time where his eyes changed color let alone glowed themselves. He put his arm around her when she sat up to lean into his side, waiting for his answer and he smiled down at her, kissing her brow affectionately. “There’s never been a time before you that, that’s happened to me before. I’m not even sure what it means when they do that.” He muttered, looking to her when she mentioned that it had to do with control, that most werewolves had to learn to bed down that primal side deep inside them so they wouldn’t shift or harm someone.

“So with you… you bring out the animal in me.” He chuckled a bit at the admission, shaking his head resting back against the wall by the head of his bed. He slipped his free arm back behind his head, thinking about that little matter and wondering if he even could shift at all like the others. “I’ve never had a girl get me so wound up… so easily, if at all.” He murmured toward her ear, leaning in and kissing the side of her head. “There’s never been someone I want as badly as I want you. Maybe that’s partly me fighting myself because I want to take it further but I know better.” He stated, taking her hand instead and watching her fiddle with his larger fingers.

He didn’t miss the way she was smiling at the thought alone that he wanted her as much as he did. “Something about you Lydia. You drive me absolutely crazy.” Parrish chuckled, lying with her and hooking his arm around her frame, carressing her sides lovingly and pulling her naked body as close to his as he could manage. She mewled as he leaned in and sealed their lips, tasting her slowly only breaking apart to take a breath.

They touched and kissed absently for a long while until they both were growing tired and he sighed, simply holding her, brushing her hair and running his fingers along her pale skin he knew so well by now. “Do you think I can shift into something? Whatever I am?” He asked her softly, curious to know if they could drive him to that place once again and push him far enough to make him reveal what he might be, give any sort of hints at what he was.

 

“Possibly.” Lydia thought about it a moment, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Jordan’s hand gliding over her skin and sweeping through her hair, “Until you can shift at will, it’s caused by periods of heightened stress, things that make your heart rate elevate, at least in werewolves anyway. So anger, fear, or… Well, me-” Lydia explained, smiling up at him at her own mention, “Things like that can trigger it. Something to try anyway. I guess it’s a testament to how brave you are that things like almost getting blown away by a bomb didn’t trigger it before. Or maybe you just needed your mind opened to the possibility of something more for your powers to surface.” Lydia mused, her eyes studying every feature of his face and she drew her hand up to trace her fingertip along his strong jaw and over his lips.

Jordan smiled at her and nodded, leaning in to kiss her lips softly making her hum happily at his touch. He assured her that everything would work out how it was supposed to, telling her to get some sleep and he’d wake her in time for her to get her home. The redhead nodded and nuzzled into his frame, sighing deeply and drifting off almost immediately.

Lydia woke up on her own just after dawn, smiling as the memories of last night flooded her waking mind and she stretched languidly in Parrish’s tangled sheets. Splaying out made her realize that she was alone in his bed, and she sat up and called his name softly. She got no answer but picked up sounds of activity coming from down the hall, and she hauled herself out of bed to scamper quickly to his bathroom. The redhead washed her face and quickly smoothed her wavy hair into a loose side braid, going back into his bedroom and donning her panties and his black button-down from last night with a little smile, only fastening two buttons in the middle so it offered a generous view of her chest and lower half.

She slipped down the hallway and the closer she got to the main area of the house she picked up on the smells of bacon, toast and coffee and smiled at the fact that he was letting her sleep while he made breakfast. She wasn’t sure if she could’ve drafted a more perfect man on paper if she tried. Lydia quietly snuck to the end of the hallway and grabbed her purse off the floor where it had been left by the crumpled pile of her blue cocktail dress, stealing back down the hall into his master bathroom again to put her makeup on. She always carried at least enough things for touch ups so while it wasn’t her full face at least she could look a little more put together than straight out of bed.

Lydia grabbed her concealer first and dabbed a bit on her finger, leaning over the sink to apply it and then nearly jumping out of her skin when Jordan suddenly appeared behind her in the mirror. She blushed slightly at the look he was giving her, feeling like a little kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. The young woman turned to face her lover, leaning back on the sink and smiling hesitantly up at him.

“Good morning boy scout.” She said sweetly, pursing her lips when he greeted her and asked what she was doing, teasing her about the lack of a beauty pageant going on in his kitchen despite the rumors. “Yes I know I was just… I didn’t want you to see me looking all… Morning-ish.” Lydia responded with a crooked grin, feeling self-conscious and wondering if he found her shallow now.

“Mornin’.” Jordan chuckled at her reaction to his presence, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the counter that housed the make up from her bag. “Despite the rumors, there’s no beauty pageant in my kitchen and the modeling agent just left.” He teased, smiling at her kindly when she explained what she was doing. “Morning-ish?” He repeated, “I’m not entirely sure what that even means.”

He stepped forward and picked up the clean wash cloth neatly folded on the towel rack, wetting it and taking her hand to wipe off the concealer on her fingers. “You mean you don’t want me to see you with smudged mascara you forgot to take off?” He asked, using the same rag he rinsed to wipe beneath her eyes, removing most of the remaining shadow from her face. She blushed at him and he was certain that was the first time he saw the true tone of her cheeks, making him smile. “Or sleepy dust in your gorgeous eyes?” He questioned, kissing her nose then her forehead as he put the rag aside.

She shook her head and he wasn’t really fond of the fact that she thought she had to cover up for him. He stood close to her, “What about bed head?” He continued, fiddling with the braid in her hair and tugging the hair band out, brushing out the waves with his fingers and soon cupping either side of her face as he looked her over just as fondly as ever. Lydia mentioned that he couldn’t see her like that because it might be a disappointment.

“Lydia.” He whispered, pressing his brow to hers and shaking his head ever so slightly against her as he held her close. “You could never ever be a disappointment. You and your morning breath are perfect to me.” He chuckled, only teasing when she swatted his chest but kissed him anyways. “I’m kidding.” He assured her, grinning when she told him to shut up while his lips were busy. He understood and kissed her deeply, holding her face and tasting her more fully.

She pulled back and met his gaze with her unmade up eyes, the image making him smile. “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t mean something. And I mean the real you, every part of you, Sweetheart.” He assured, kissing her once more, lighter this time and pecking her lips repeatedly. “Now if you’d like, I made breakfast but I’m also perfectly happy doing this because… you look far too good in my shirt.” He smirked, looking her over.

Lydia’s stomach flooded with butterflies at Jordan’s words, her eyes slipping closed as he kissed her and she draped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him and deepening their contact with a little mewl of want. His hands slid down her body to cup her ass, squeezing her flesh before picking her up so she was level with his face and she smiled at him fondly as she wrapped around him more securely. “I could do with a little more of this yes.” She murmured, kissing him again and trailing her mouth to his neck as he carried her back out of the bathroom to lay her on his bed.

Jordan held himself above her, flicking open the buttons she had fastened on his shirt and craning his head down to kiss and nip at her full chest, making her sigh softly as her body melted under his attention. He hooked her leg over his hip and started grinding down against her center, the friction driving her crazy even with the barrier of her panties and his cotton sleep pants between them. She clawed at his back, rolling her hips up into his movements desperate for more even though she knew she couldn’t have it, “God I want you inside me baby…” She moaned, knowing it wasn’t fair putting either of them through this but she couldn’t help how much she craved him.

Jordan groaned at her exclamation, echoing the sentiment and canting his hips into her more firmly, letting her feel just how much he wanted her with his words and touch and it was enough to make her last bit of her resolve crumble. She writhed beneath him, pushing his drawstring pants down his hips and stroking his length with one hand as she shoved at her own panties with the other, “I can’t… I can’t wait any more please, please I want you so badly.” Lydia whimpered airily, desperate noises of want escaping her throat as she felt his thick hard arousal bare against her slick entrance. Jordan grunted roughly, breathing her name and rising up off of her enough that she couldn’t connect their bodies, when their eyes met again his gaze was fiery orange and it only made her want him more to see his blatant hunger for her.

He reminded her that her birthday was only a couple of weeks away, feathering kisses over her face tenderly trying to soothe them both as he denied them what they wanted. Lydia moaned with a mixture of want and frustration, trying not to let the disappointment show on her face too much since she knew this was trying for him as well. She nodded when he promised to more than make it up to her later, “You better. Assuming I haven’t burst into flame from sexual tension by then anyway.” Lydia giggled, trying to lighten the air between them a bit.

Jordan commented that at least if she did catch on fire, he’d be able to withstand it and she laughed harder, her mirth melting into a shaky moan as her lover slid his hand down her belly and started circling his fingertips over clit. He dipped his digits inside her, pressing his palm to her clit and she rocked against his hand, barely keeping enough presence of mind to reach down and wrap her hand around his length, offering him some relief as well. He groaned at her touch, nuzzling into her neck to kiss at her as they worked each other up.

Lydia could feel herself teetering on the edge, his strong fingers hitting the sweet spot inside her in time with her motions as she pumped his length. “I’m almost there baby, almost there…” She murmured as he warned her he was about to lose it, wanting to come with him and she tipped her hips up into his hand as much as she could, feeling her orgasm unfurl over her whole body the instant she felt the warmth of him coming over her belly. “Yes… Yes Jordan oh god!” She cried out brokenly, soaking his hand with her pleasure and riding out her peak.

Jordan groaned her name as he finished off against her flat belly, his gaze locked onto her gorgeous face contorted with her pleasure as she came unraveled within nearly the same second he did. He watched her arch up and writhe beneath his touch, working her faster as she all but screamed for him, coating his fingers and palm in her sweetness. He lifted his hand to his mouth and lapped up her nectar from his hand until he was satisfied and cleaned once more.

His eyes were still lit up from his increased want for her, making Lydia giggle airily, only this time he actually knew why. He panted and shook his head, reaching over for tissue to wipe up the mess they had both made of one another. “Now I’m thinking that you’re just tryin’ to make my eyes glow.” He commented, rolling his eyes and tackling her back onto the mattress when she claimed she was innocent. “Yeah right.” He teased, ticking at her sides and making her squirm and squeal beneath him.

He smiled and lifted his gaze, pausing and kissing her, his eyes turning back to their normal shade as they both came down from their respective pleasures. “Morning-ish Lydia is just as sexy as any other Lydia.” He promised once more, sitting up and urging her to join him as he got dressed. “Should get breakfast now before you have to get moving.” He grunted as he stood up fully, laughing when Lydia teased him for his ‘old man noises’. “Yeah yeah.” He said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her playfully and making her giggle.

She scrambled to get up and dressed and just as she did he took off running down the hall, hearing the patter of her smaller feet and not long after feeling her leap onto his back. He grasped her legs around him and chuckled, “Whoa! You’re faster than I thought.” He stated, hoisting her up as he slowed to a walk to reach the kitchen, carrying her piggy backed with him.

She clung to his frame until he finished warming up their food, swatting her rear as he said, “You have to get off. Ride’s closed during breakfast.” He smiled, sitting her on one of the chairs at his dining room table but when Lydia looked up over his shoulder as he kissed her she quickly jolted back to standing. “What?” He asked, looking to see the time, it was still early especially for a weekend but she scrambled, telling him her mom would be up within the next fifteen minutes maybe less. “What?!” He called again, brow furrowed, “But—“

He sighed, taking a bite of eggs and waiting for her to come back down to say a quick good bye. Lydia was hauling her bag, dressed in last nights clothes as she stood on her toes to kiss him, picking up her heels on the way out and waving a goodbye. Jordan chuckled and shook his head at the game they were playing and the hoops they were having to jump through just to be together for more than an hour or so and not to mention outside of ‘work’.

\----

Jordan sat alone, like most any other night only difference was he had been texting Lydia back and forth. Though by now he supposed that wasn’t uncommon either but at the moment it was all work and no play until late in the night. Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying your party? He texted her, smiling at her response back and shaking her head when she said she had more important things on her mind, like him. I’m not all that exciting. In my pjs pretending I know Latin and pretending I can figure out what kind of supernatural lizard or bird I am. He responded good naturedly, laughing fully when she asked for a description and he did her one better, sending her a picture of him in his navy draw string bottoms and a black long sleeve shirt, giving her a thumbs up as he posed with the text she had given him.

He could almost hear her laugh now, in fact he was certain he wasn’t imagining it when she texted him back again. His dark brows rose, trying to understand what she meant when she asked if he was going to answer his door. He almost thought it was a Banshee thing, about to ask when a knock sounded at his door and he got up to see who it was, peeking through the small peep hole and seeing it blocked off. He tugged it opened and spotted Lydia standing there in a dark trench coat, bundled up and asking him if he was going to let her in or not.

The deputy laughed, shaking his head, “Did you really ditch your own party to come all the way out here to see me?” He asked, stepping aside and letting her duck inside under his arm. She shook her head and took his phone, clicking it on and showing him the clock. A minute past midnight. He hadn’t even noticed he was so distracted. Lydia had purposefully planned her party and dinner with friends early so she could get it over with, had her dinner with her mom so she could sneak away and spend the real deal with him but he had forgotten all about that apparently. “Well happy real birthday then.” He said, pushing his door closed.

He had little time to do so before the redhead had dropped her coat and stood before him in a sheer blue teddy, tugging her hair down and letting her full thick waves frame her face and cascade down over her shoulders. He growled involuntarily as he looked her up and down, “Isn’t it your birthday? Not mine?” He teased, licking his lips at the sight of her. “You know you really don’t have to spend every moment of your special day with me. I could totally wait to see you tonight. We could go to dinner, make a night of it and your mother couldn’t say a thing then.” 

Lydia had literally been counting down the hours till she arrived at this moment, standing before her lover finally technically permitted to do anything and everything she wanted with him. The hunger in Jordan’s gaze as he looked her over was at odds with his casual tone as he teased her about not wanting to take up all her time, offering to ‘officially’ take her out for her birthday and make everything square but the young woman was not interested in the least in waiting another minute for the birthday present she’d been fantasizing about getting from Parrish with increasing regularity after the first time they met.

The redhead managed to keep a handle on her desperation enough to play his little game, shrugging her shoulders and slowly starting to put her coat back on, half turning away from him as she replied, “Oh, you mean you’d rather I be on my way for now then? All right-” She grinned broadly when she felt Jordan’s hands halt her from getting her coat all the way back on, pushing the garment to the floor and turning her back to face him fully. His grip on her was tight but his tone remained playful as he responded in turn that she might as well stay now that she was here.

“Hmm… I suppose so. If you insist.” Lydia murmured as he drew her closer, carding her hands through his thick hair and feeling her knees go a little wobbly at the way he softly growled that he did. The redhead smiled and kissed Jordan deeply, clinging to him and mewling a bit into his mouth as he returned the contact with the same passion. They broke apart to gasp for air and Jordan pressed his brow to hers, his hands roaming over her body and for the first time Lydia didn’t have to remind herself not to get too disappointed since his hands were all she’d be getting.

He spoke sweetly to her, telling her how beautiful she was as he lifted her up in his arms, making her flush as he carried her the few steps over to his sofa. He sat with her astride him, kissing her ravenously and Lydia shuddered as his arousal pressed against her center. She started grinding on him slowly, her breathing shallow and uneven as Jordan kissed his way down her throat and pushed the strap of her negligee down, working his way to her breasts and she reached behind her back to undo the clasp of the sheer garment so he could pull it over her head.

She arched a brow at him, hooking her fingers into his own dark shirt feeling turnabout was fair play and he sat forward enough to let her remove his own top, her eyes grazing over every inch of his defined body eagerly. The older man leaned the rest of the way into her, kissing at her chest and murmuring against her skin, asking if she wanted him to take her to bed but Lydia shook her head, pushing him back when he started preparing to stand, “No. Here, now.” She whispered vehemently, unable to be more eloquent in the heat of the moment. She needed him to quench the fire he’d lit in her skin immediately.

Parrish groaned at her simple demand, leaning back and watching her as she sat up off of his lap enough to push aside what was strictly necessary, pulling his sweatpants down freeing his throbbing length and tugging her own soaked panties aside. Jordan cupped her face with one hand, pulling her in to kiss her deeply and Lydia moaned loudly into his mouth as she gripped his arousal, stroking her entrance with his tip making him slick with her want. Lydia sank down onto him, tipping her head back and crying out as he filled her up, her body stretching to accommodate all of him.

“Oh god Jordan you feel so good…” Lydia exclaimed, as many times as she’d imagined this it all paled in comparison to the real thing. The redhead shifted and gripped his shoulders, catching Jordan’s gaze that was literally blazing for her now, leaning in to kiss him wildly as she started to ride him.

Jordan panted and moaned as Lydia suddenly sunk down onto his length completely, taking him to the hilt inside her body and crying out as she did so. Her body stretched to accommodate his thickness, grasping at his shoulders and riding him eagerly. He groaned into their kiss, knowing for certain that his eyes were glowing brightly after so long of wanting her and finally getting that fulfilled. He grunted on every motion, feeling her body tensing up and knowing she must have been in high anticipation of this moment.

His lover cursed above him, trying to keep her lips sealed to his but failing as she tossed her head back and with a few more rapid thrusts she came around him hard. He growled in his throat, feeling her soak his thighs and he stood instantly, still hard for her and desperate to make her lose it for him again just like she had. Parrish hauled her wrapped around his body still, his pants pooling at his feet and he stepped out of them, pinning her to the wall opposite them and kissing her ravenously as he slammed up into her heat roughly.

Lydia gasped his name, her face cinching with her pleasure that was building once more as he took her harder, deeper from this angle. Their breath mingling, his head lifting to meet her eyes, his muscles tensing up to keep from exploding within her body as she uttered that she was close already. “Come for me again.” He panted against her ear, his muscles rolling and bunching beneath her grasp as she clawed at him, coming again and he slipped out just in time to lose it against her belly.

He cursed under his breath, slumping into her and keeping her up in his arms, panting as they both came down from their respective pleasures. He kissed her shoulder lightly and Lydia giggled, muttering about how she hadn’t had sex like that in a long while, if ever. Parrish grinned and met her lips in a slow kiss, carrying her back to his bedroom and gently easing her down to the mattress so they could rest together. He grabbed tissue and absently cleaned her up as well as himself, “Yeah well I promised you a good birthday remember?” He stated, settling beside her and kissing along her bare flesh.

She sighed contentedly as his lips trailed down her belly, tugging at her panties and pulling them off her legs, mouthing far more eagerly at her center until she mewled for him. They might have done most everything outside of sex but he still liked taking care of her and now he felt no sense of guilt doing so, lapping at her center and eating her out like she was the best meal he ever had. Her fingers curled into his hair, sensitive to his ministrations but he didn’t let up until she was pleading to come, asking for more, dipping his fingers into her core and stroking her walls in time with the rhythm of his tongue.

 

Lydia writhed and mewled beneath Jordan’s ministrations, her whole world condensing to him and what he was doing to her. When he added his fingers inside her in tandem with his mouth it was too much for her to bear and her fingers tightened in his hair as she came. He didn’t let up, carrying her over the edge again and again until she was shaking and dewy with sweat, whimpering at him because her voice was too shaky to cry out any longer. Finally he rose his head up to look at her, his chin shining with her nectar and Lydia giggled airily, her legs slumping on the mattress and her chest heaving with her ragged breaths as she struggled to collect herself after how utterly he had undone her.

“Definitely a memorable birthday, assuming I don’t slip into a coma after that.” She breathed, reaching her arms out to him and he followed her unspoken request to climb back up her body and join her at eye level. She lazily draped her arms around his neck, staring up into his burning gaze and humming happily as he nuzzled her nose with his. She could feel that his body was ready for her again, his hardness sliding along her slick entrance as he lightly kissed her face and throat, and while she wasn’t sure she could physically handle another orgasm without passing out it was a risk she was more than willing to take.

“Take me Jordan, I need you…” She mewled, clinging to him as he slowly rolled them to their sides and continued feathering kisses over her moving from her neck to the point of her shoulder and down the graceful curve of her side, his warm strong hand gliding over her hip and thigh as he placed kisses errantly over her body. He started murmuring to her softly, cataloguing things he found beautiful about her body down to the tiniest features like the small mole on her left hipbone, the curve of her hip, the softness of her skin and the daintiness of her feet. Lydia slumped onto her back against his pillows and smiled fondly at him as he worked his way down and back up her petite form, humming as he paused to give extra attention to her breasts before trailing back up to find her full lips with his.

He told her how good it felt to be inside her, his words making her shiver with anticipation as he settled back between her legs and prodded at her with his arousal, moaning softly as he slowly slid into her heat finally filling her up like she wanted. Lydia had never had anyone be so attentive to her, take the time to adore every inch of her before even considering taking what he wanted and the way he kissed and touched her now with such reverence and affection made her feel like the most precious thing in the entire world.

He kept his pace slow and even, building them up gradually and hushing her when she gripped onto him tighter and tried to spur him to take her harder, her worry that he was doing all this for her and might be getting bored getting the better of her. Jordan kissed her sweetly, urging her to let him take care of her and she nodded, not trying to incite him further simply slipping into his rhythm and relishing every second of him being connected with her. He held her close and kept murmuring sweet things to her, gradually increasing his pace till they were both panting and moaning unevenly, looking into her eyes that despite her best efforts were watering now with the depth of emotion his attentions evoked in her. Lydia realized that while she was more than experienced for most girls her age, she had never really had anyone make love to her before, and she found that now that Jordan was making her feel this way, she was equal parts thrilled and terrified by it, never wanting to lose it.

She wrapped all her limbs around him hungry for every inch of contact she could get, clinging to him tighter when he warned her that he was close, kissing at his throat and over to his lips, “It’s all right, I’m on birth control, please Jordan I want to feel you come inside me…” Lydia whispered, her voice wobbly with emotion hoping he’d give her that last level of intimacy she craved with him.

Jordan was hesitant at first, being respectful out of habit and pulling out considering they hadn’t really had that talk yet but this time she pleaded for him to fill her up and he couldn’t help but growl at her request. His eyes burned orange matching his primal urges and his pace quickened just slightly, enough to make her whimper and he kissed away the tears slipping down her cheeks. He pushed into her again and again until she tightened around him and he met her gaze as he tumbled over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her body and riding out his high.

He panted as they slowed together, his breathing steadily evening out, trailing his lips over her neck and back to her cheek. “You okay?” He asked, looking her over and seeing she was still crying. He guessed he knew why, the closeness of their bodies, finally having one another and rather than saying a thing he kissed her brow.

The deputy pulled out of her heat with a low groan to match her own, kissing her shoulder as he leaned over to grab a pair of briefs out of his top drawer, getting up and pulling them on. Lydia asked him softly where he was going and he smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I know all you wanted was me for your birthday but I got you something anyways. Hid it in the lock box ‘cuz I didn’t want you snooping.” He said, “I’ll be right back.”

He wandered down into the hall and opened the closet door, unlocking the safe box and pulling out a neatly wrapped package. He stepped back into the room, gift in hand and went to his bed, sitting down by where she was nestled under his covers and propped against his pillow. “It took me a while to think of something but this just seemed really fitting and I know you like jewelry and all that good stuff.” He smiled at her, handing it over and watching her fondly with his arm propped behind her back as she sat up and started tearing off the purple striped paper.

She asked him what it was but he didn’t answer, waiting for her to pop open the box and see for herself, not missing the gasp she made at the sight of the necklace. A specially crafted pendant, vintage setting with a medium sized gem in the center, taking up most the space. “It’s called a ‘fire opal’. The jewelry I contacted for the piece said they’re really rare and I just thought y’know it has a few meanings to us then. We’re both rare beings with what we are and the fire thing kinda symbolizes me.” He explained, tugging the chain further out of the box so he could help her put it on, watching her face light up as she looked in the mirror to admire it from where she sat.

“And…” Jordan started, looking from the pendant up to her eyes with an affectionate smile on his lips. “It’s really rare to find a girl like you who’s so genuine and strong and takes care of me even though she doesn’t have to. Beautiful and sweet… quick wit.” He smirked as he continued, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “The girl I love.” He murmured, his thumb running over her cheek as she processed what he said, questioning his last statement.

Parrish swallowed down his nerves, his mouth going dry as he tried to say those words again aloud. “I know we haven’t been together very long. A couple months but—I’ve never felt so connected to someone Lydia. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same towards me, I’d happily accept anything from you. I just think it’s the right time for me to say that I love you.” He repeated, “And I know that we’re going to figure everything out together. What I am and how to control what you are. I know in my heart that things will turn out.” He grinned at her.

 

Lydia smiled up at Jordan, her fingertips lightly brushing over the delicate pendant resting on her chest, nodding and blinking back fresh tears. She had so many misgivings about the future, about ever being able to fully understand much less control her powers but when he spoke so sincerely about how everything was going to work out, she felt hopeful for the first time in ages. She knew that as long as she had Parrish, everything wouldwork out because even though they didn’t have all the answers, he washer answer.

“It’s perfect, thank you…” Lydia murmured, shifting to sit astride Jordan’s lap, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. “I love you too.” She uttered just above a whisper when their lips parted, almost afraid that saying the words out loud would trigger her to wake up from the sweetest dream she’d ever had. But saying it once, seeing the way his face lit up at her words gave her more courage and she said it again, feathering kisses over his lips and cheeks, “I love you Jordan Parrish. You make me feel… You make me feel like everything really can turn out for the best after all.” She murmured fondly, kissing him harder and humming happily as he drew his hands up her body to cup her head gently in return, angling her for better access and deepening the contact.

They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, making love then drifting off for awhile till one of them woke and stirred the other to have each other again. When dawn broke Lydia was sitting up in Jordan’s bed, naked except for the necklace he’d given her watching her lover sleep with one arm thrown over the upper half of his face. The redhead smiled softly at him, memorizing every ridge and plane of his form, a little amazed by how dear this man had become to her. She’d endured a lot of terrible things the past few years, but if it had all lead her to him, it was worth it.

Either by coincidence or because he somehow sensed her gaze on him, Jordan stirred and groaned softly as he woke, shifting to blink sleepily up at her and she reached out to run her fingers through his hair, “Good morning eagle scout.” She murmured, smiling widely when he asked what the birthday girl wanted to do for the day. She pursed her lips and glanced thoughtfully up at the ceiling, making a little humming sound like she was thinking hard about her options.

“I think that the birthday girl wants her deputy to have crazy mind-blowing sex with her, and then she wants him to take her on a real, no-cover-story-needed date for morning coffee.” She answered, giggling happily when he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his frame, kissing at her and tickling her lightly with his fingertips making her squirm atop him till her laughter started melting into moans as his touches became less playful and more deliberate, slowly building up her need for him as his own body responded to her closeness.

Parrish tugged at Lydia’s waist, guiding her above him to grind her bare sex along his own, making him moan at the friction between them. He kissed along her chest, mouthing each peak in turn and feeling her fingers through his hair and along his neck as he hardened for her. Lydia reached between them and grasped his thick length, guiding him to her core and his lips parted, smiling crookedly as she slowly sunk down onto him, swiveling her hips and taking him to the hilt within her heat.

He groaned, watching her sweet face contort with his own, riding him slowly from the start and steadily building up until she was bouncing eagerly in his lap. Jordan sat up, glancing up at the mirror towards the end of his bed and seeing his eyes glow a brilliant orange color like they had before and slowly he was getting used to them. He smirked, watching her body lift up off him only to slam back down and take him fully, the harsh slapping of their bodies oddly satisfying and he listened closely to Lydia whimpering his name, coming around him with a ragged cry, her body trembling and her nails biting into the flesh of his back and shoulders.

He stayed still, letting her use his body to the finish, fighting his own pleasure and wanting more. Lydia arched a brow at him when he pulled his head back to look into her eyes. “You… have the most amazing ass I’ve ever seen.” He grinned up at her, “Did you know that?” He asked, slipping out of her heat once more and shifting so he was above her, trailing kisses along her collarbone to her neck and back down her chest. She hummed and mewled at his attentions, trying to grab for his arousal but he snatched her wrist, gently guiding her onto her belly for him.

He tugged her to the edge of the bed and stood perfectly aligned behind her, a good view of her rear and the slickness of her own body dripping down her thighs. Lydia bit her lip and wriggled her ass in the air for him and he couldn’t help himself, bending to kiss and bite at each cheek, growling with his own want. He kissed up her back, lining up with her heat from this new angle and guiding himself inside her once more, pushing in far easier with how slick she already was.

Parrish moaned, grabbing at her hip with one hand and taking control of their pace and the steady motion of him taking her while his other hand snaked over her round ass, cupping it in his grasp. His breathing picked up, “Oh yes…” He huffed, using her body like he had been wanting for weeks now, steadily grunting on each thrust within her, hearing her voice squeak in return. “God, Lydia… Fuck I could take you all day... Ahh...” He gasped, his mouth falling open and his eyes flashing orange once more, growling low in his throat.

Lydia cried out as Parrish took her more aggressively, loving the rough timbre in his voice as he spoke and struggling to reply around her gasping breaths, “God yes baby, yes you feel so good, harder!” She moaned softly, her hands twisting in the sheets as he gripped her hard enough to leave marks and drove into her relentlessly. Jordan told her not to hold back, that he liked hearing her and swatting her ass playfully and Lydia shuddered, wondering if she might be able to draw a little more edge out of her sweet, straight-laced deputy that she knew was hiding just below the surface.

She craned her head back to meet his gaze, admiring his taut muscled frame as she spoke, “Don’t do things like that unless you really mean it eagle scout.” She grinned fiercely, another broken moan falling from her lips before she could continue, “Hit me harder baby, make me scream…” She half demanded and half pleaded, biting her lower lip and bucking back into his motions to take him as deeply as possible, trying to encourage him to push things further. She had enjoyed Jordan Parrish at his sweetest and most tender, now she wanted to enjoy him at his roughest.

Jordan groaned and pounded into her a moment more, Lydia started to crane her head back to reassure him that he didn’t have to follow through if he wasn’t comfortable, but in the same instant she felt Parrish clap his hand to her ass firmly, the sharp jolt dialing up her pleasure and making her cry out involuntarily at the rush it provided. The redhead giggled airily and all thoughts of dissuading him evaporated, more than pleased that he was willing to play rougher with her after all. 

“Again, please baby, I’m so close, ahh!” Lydia mewled, a shrill squeak ripping from her throat as he slapped her pert bottom again, squeezing her flesh now tinged light pink to soothe it and increasing his pace as he drove into her. His free hand slid up her spine to grip the back of her neck, pinning her hard against the bed and it sent thrills up and down her body to be totally in his power. She begged him for more on every ragged exhalation, shivering from head to toe as he told her to scream for him, slapping her again and the sharp edge of pain pushed her pleasure past what she could stand, her vision blurring at the edges as she shattered.

“Oh fuck! Oh yes, yes!” Lydia screamed, her body shaking as she came, her walls fluttering and clamping around him in ecstasy and she felt him come deep inside her, adding to her pleasure. The redhead slumped forward on her forearms in the tangled sheets, slowly falling to her side when Jordan slipped from her heat and released his grip on her. She panted unevenly, glancing down in time to see her lover bend and place a featherlight kiss on her pink slightly stinging flesh, giggling happily and draping her arms around him when he came to lay beside her. He nuzzled into her, asking between soft kisses if she was all right, if he had been too rough.

“Shh, it was amazing… Trust me you’d know it if you went too far.” Lydia giggled, thinking about how she might explain a blood-curdling banshee scream to the other supernaturals in their circle who could hear her across town that was caused by rough sex getting out of hand. “It was perfect,you’re perfect. You’re the only one I’d trust to take me that way because I know you’d never do anything I didn’t want. I’m fine, really.” She cooed when he didn’t seem convinced, kissing him sweetly trying to reassure him.

Jordan sighed heavily as he settled in with his lover, wrapping his strong arms around her as she assured him she was fine with the way he had decided to take her. He smiled, responding to each of her kisses as she comforted him further. “I’d want you to tell me if you were uncomfortable at all, Lydia.” He stated, tugging her a little closer and closing his eyes as she kept to kissing him between words of reassurance. “I love you.” He whispered again, grinning when she pulled back to happily return those same words.

He kept to his promise of taking her out for a proper date of grabbing coffee, later in the early evening he bought her dinner and they went back to his place yet again to settle on the couch and watch movies together. He found he liked the dating scene when it included her, there had never been a girl that sparked his interest enough to want to keep things long term. He could see a future with Lydia, even if maybe she couldn’t quite yet. He knew it was there between them.

\----

“Lydia!” Jordan hollered from the front room, hearing her talking to herself in his bedroom. She yelled back at him to give her a few minutes and he shook his head, resting his hands on his hips. “I’ve given you a good thirty. I thought you were packed? You don’t even live here and at least 90% of your stuff resides in my closet.” He teased, chuckling at her response.

The redhead came down the hall in a floral print dress that hit mid thigh, wearing tiny heeled boots and her hair braided into a half ponytail with her make up done perfectly. She hauled a rolling bag through to the front to meet him and he rolled his eyes, “And apparently 90% of that is coming with us? Sweetheart we’re only going for little over a week. We gotta be back before your mom and trust me you won’t be comfy ridin’ in the car like that for three hours then get on a plane for two or more.” He commented, making her scoff at him as she put the handle of her bag in his palm, forcing him to take it and he did with a smile. “I better get a good tip for this.” He teased, opening the door for her and grabbing his own smaller duffle to take out to the car while Lydia explained that most of her spring and summer stuff was at her own home but she still wanted to pack up her winter stuff from his place just in case it got colder than it said online.

“It’s Texas baby. You’d be fine with just one hoodie.” He said, knowing that she wouldn’t accept that at all. He packed away their bags in the back of her car, taking the driver’s side and smiling at her when he got in. “Ready?” He asked finally, leaning into her puckered lips and kissing her before he started up the car. She nodded and flicked her shades down, confirming and with that he pulled away from his house and down the street, driving them to the airport a few hours out.

It really wasn’t too rough of travel and he was surprised that Lydia didn’t complain one bit, but then again it seemed that happened less and less when they were together. Both of them were simply happy together, smiling absently at the chain she wore around her neck that housed the fire opal he had gotten her a few months back for her birthday. They might have been moving fast but Jordan always felt like when he knew, he knew and with Lydia he didn’t have a moment of time that he second guessed being with her.

They took a cab to his family farm and watched with amusement as Lydia’s face cinched up at the smell of cattle and horses but to him it smelt like home. “Smells like money.” He commented, making her roll her eyes at him and playfully wonder just how she could pick up a boy like him. “It’s about bailing time. When we get there I could teach you how to drive the truck.” He said, looping his arm around her and riding like that until they arrived down the long dirt road that led up to a large two story home with enough room for all of his siblings and their kids to live in whenever they chose.

He paid the driver and got their bags on his own, laughing happily when he spotted his mom coming out onto the porch, carrying his latest niece. Jordan took Lydia’s hand and led her up to the house, letting go of the bags and dropping his down onto the steps so he could properly hug onto his mom, mindful of the little one in her grasp. “Well hey there, Monkey number—well I can’t say I know what number you are.” He chuckled, kissing his mother’s cheek as he cooed at the little one. “Mama, this is Lydia. She hasn’t been ran through the ads but she’s a keeper I swear.” He smiled, referring to the fact that his mother had tried time and time again to get him to date online.

Parrish’s grandma followed outside with a couple other little kids at her feet and he took hold of the new baby who was maybe a year old at most, holding her up to his face and kissing her chubby cheeks while Lydia got smothered with affection from his mom. He chuckled and turned to watch them, side hugging his ‘Gram’ and introducing her as well. “Did everybody show up? Saw the dust storm, the boys all our riding the quads?” He asked his mom, keeping his arm looped around the little old lady beside him while his mother focused on Lydia. She nodded and told him that when everyone heard he was coming home and not alone this time, they all got curious.

 

Lydia pretty much hadn't stopped panicking since the moment she agreed to accompany Jordan on his customary spring trip home to Texas to see his family. Mostly she had been motivated by not wanting to go ten days without him, but the closer the date got the more she started wondering if she was making a huge mistake. She knew he'd spoken at least to his mother about her, that his parents at least new they were together and that she was much younger than him and didn't seem to think badly of their relationship, but she couldn't help but doubt herself and wonder if they would disapprove once they met her.

Lydia only had a few weeks left before graduation, and she knew she shouldn't let it bother her but it still made her feel a bit awkward packing her text books to do the work she would be missing on her trip, wondering if his mother would see her working from them and somehow think less of her with that blatant reminder that she was still in high school even if shedid have a higher IQ than pretty much the entire graduating class combined.

She enjoyed traveling with her lover, being with Jordan always put her at ease but even that comfort started to wear thin as the taxi drove them up to his family's beautiful farm house. Jordan's mother whom she recognized from photos appeared on the large front porch to greet them and the redhead hung back a pace or two while her boyfriend warmly greeted the woman and the little girl she was holding.

Lydia's heart fluttered when Jordan spoke her name, introducing her to his mother and almost instantly after he took the as yet unknown baby girl from his mom the older woman was greeting her enthusiastically, embracing her in a warm, tight hug and in that moment all of Lydia's gut-twisting anxiety leading up to this moment was put on the back burner as she struggled to process this totally un-looked for affection. She returned the embrace as best she could, not at all expecting such an effusive first greeting.

They broke apart and Lydia smiled at Jordan's grandmother when he introduced them as well, noting that several more children had suddenly appeared as though they had popped up out of the floor. Jordan asked about his siblings and his mother's response made her stomach do another flip as she mentioned that everyone was curious about him arriving with a plus one, namely herself.

"Well come on inside y'all, you must be tired from your flight! We'll get you all settled and then make the proper introductions. The boys'll be headin' back in for supper soon, hope you like shrimp and grits honey!" Jordan's mother Marie told them, wrapping her arm around Lydia to lead her inside her home and the redhead glanced back at Jordan with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as she was swept along by the older woman.

They only made it a few steps inside and any chance of letting the couple get their things put away and settled in their room first went out the window, at least a dozen children all scrambled to tackle their 'uncle-J' and investigate Lydia as well, not to mention Jordan's sister and two sister in laws who stopped them to meet and greet as well along the way. They finally managed to get upstairs to their appointed room, a sunny guestroom with a four-poster bed and it's own master bath which Lydia appreciated. Marie hugged her son again and patted his cheeks, telling them to get freshened up as they needed and to come back down to help with supper once they were settled.

She left the room shooing a couple grandkids out as she went, and Lydia suddenly felt like she knew how it felt to be a celebrity caught in a mob of fans without a bodyguard. The redhead sat on the end of the bed and blinked, trying to process more affection and interest than she'd gotten in the last ten minutes than she thought she'd ever received from her family in her whole life. The only extended family member she'd ever been really close with was her grandmother, and she'd died when she was so young.

She glanced up at Jordan when he chuckled at her and moved to kneel at her feet at the end of the bed. He asked her if she was okay and Lydia took a second to listen to the continued merry chaos happening just down stairs and finally nodded, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair and laughing a bit herself. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just... A little overwhelming." She admitted, leaning in to kiss his brow, "But in a good way. I just hope they like me." She said in a small voice, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt about that part.

Jordan smiled, tilting his chin up to kiss her lips lightly, “They will. I know they will. They’ll love you. Heck you’re the first girl I’ve brought over that Mom’s let up the driveway.” He chuckled, sealing their lips again when she asked just how many he had tried to bring home. “That was high school and college days. Before I even moved.” He defended, letting the subject go in turn for stealing another kiss.

“I’m sure after dinner and we get you more settled and introduced to everyone you’ll be fine. Promise. Not many of us bite.” He teased, kissing her again and again and pulling back to smile up at her from where he was knelt. She laughed with him and he got up, patting her leg and going to unpack their things for the ten days they would be here, smiling when his lover came to join him. He wanted to make her as comfortable as he possibly could manage while she was staying with his family, hoping she accepted them as much as she was likely hoping they would accept her.

He took her hand and laced their fingers, leading her out to the kitchen and finding it packed with a few of his nieces and nephews who were old enough to be helping set up and cook for dinner. The deputy rubbed at his girlfriend’s back to soothe her, “Hey, Ma.” He said over the steady conversations going on around them, making her turn to look at them with a smile. “I was thinking I’d take Lydia out to meet everyone… as many as we can find before dinner if that’s okay?” He asked, his way of wondering if she still needed help with dinner when she looked to have a crew already assisting her.

Marie shook her head and shooed them off happily, telling them to wash up in about twenty minutes at the most. He nodded and guided the redhead out of the room to the front of the house where his siblings were sitting with a few stray rugrats, his oldest brother still missing but that wasn’t uncommon considering he helped most with the work around his parents place. “Guys, this is my girlfriend Lydia—please hold the applause.” He joked, indicating to her and then pointing around the room as he named off all his visible siblings. “And that there is little miss Lily-Pad. The blondie hiding behind the pillow.” He said softly, half crawling and side stepping like some sort of monster around the back of the sofa, seeing her tiny bright blue eyes following him.

He growled and snatched her up, tickling her sides and then tossing her up in the air only to catch her and bring her down for a kiss. “You of all the little monkeys I thought would be waiting at the end of the drive for me! Now you’re hidin’?!” He said in a hurt tone, frowning at her and making her laugh as she flopped onto his chest. He hugged her tightly and carried the young girl across the room to meet Lydia. “I want you to meet someone very special to me—“

“Me?” The little girl laughed, “I can’t meet me.” She said, looking up at him and smiled.

Jordan laughed, “Okay. Very good point. I want you to meet someone else who is also very special to me. Lily this is Lydia.” He said when he got to the redhead, grinning as Lily stuck her tiny hand out for Lydia to shake it, not saying a word to her for a long while. “Lily and I have a special bond, don’t we Lily?” He prompted, poking and tickling her sides again, turning her upside down and swinging her with him around the room until she was squealing at the top of her lungs.

“Take it outside!” Marie yelled from the kitchen, her voice carrying across the whole house. Jordan chuckled and made a face at Lily, covering his mouth and indicating for her to mimic the same thing though she kept giggling.

The deputy took Lydia’s hand again and led her to meet each person until they made it through the front door again with him still carrying Lily like she was a part of him, the girl simply resting on his chest or fiddling with his hair. “The boys all hang outside. Get muddy and help grandpa with work. Mostly it’s just play though, between the ATVs, bikes, horses, dogs, paddle boat… when we’re all here it’s hard to get everyone together for a meal at the same time.” He told his girlfriend, “You still holding up okay? You know we can just take our food out by ourselves, nobody will be offended, they know how it gets.”

 

If she was being totally honest Lydia did feel a bit overloaded after all the introductions they just went through, amazed that she hadn’t even met everyone yet even still. But the redhead was determined to make as good an impression as possible with his family, so she shook her head resolutely, “No, no I want to eat with everyone, really jump in with both feet.” She assured him, jutting her fist out in a little teasing gesture of determination, smiling up at him when he seemed pleased by her answer. 

Soon enough everyone was gathered around the long fully decked out dining room table, while the kids around the ages of ten and younger sat around a pair of card tables set up in the living room just off to the side. It was loud and jubilant and Lydia found herself half expecting everything to unravel into chaos but it all maintained a steady rhythm, a heartbeat of sorts that she’d never experienced or observed before. She was amazed by this family that was so unlike her own, it wasn’t often that Lydia felt like the ugly duckling of a group but she was honestly completely out of her depth with all this… Familial love and kindness.

She tried to stick with speaking mostly to the people seated immediately next to her, and when Jordan’s mother finally took her seat at the table beside her after bringing the last of the dishes out the strawberry blonde’s attention was fully captivated by the effusive older woman. Marie seemed to be intrigued by everything about her, from her hair, dress and manicure to her studies which she tried to downplay until Jordan brought up her IQ and the fact that she could speak and write three other languages including archaic Latin as an example of her intelligence.

Lydia usually enjoyed lording her academic prowess over her peers at school and the like, but suddenly she felt self-conscious at the look of surprise and slight disbelief Jordan’s mother was giving her. She glanced around the table seeing that several of Jordan’s siblings and his father were all staring at her now and she swallowed hard, forgetting to breath until Jordan’s grandmother praised her for not only being beautiful but a ‘smart cookie’ to boot, telling her grandson not to let her get away and Lydia internally sighed, feeling like she’d passed some kind of test that she hadn’t even known she was taking.

One of the girls who was just old enough to be given the honor at moving up from the ‘kid’s table’ asked her if she would show her how to do her hair like Lydia’s for school, and the redhead nodded, “Of course, I can show you a bunch of styles if you like.” She offered, flushing a bit at the way the girl’s features lit up. What Lydia didn’t realize was by agreeing to that at dinner she had inadvertently sold the rest of her evening to no less than twelve women and girls of varying ages, all gathered on the floor in the family room with dozens of hair brushes, ties and curlers strewn about and all of Lydia’s styling tools, high-end hair products and makeup plugged into random outlets and being passed around among the group of females like treasures.

Lydia took to it immediately, not really even noticing the time go by or the fact that Jordan left several times to spend time with his father and brothers, too busy leading a demonstration of how to do a crown braid as well as how to execute the perfect vintage cat eye make up look. It was nearly midnight when many of the mothers started shooing their daughters off to bed and claiming needing to do so themselves, while Jordan’s grandmother complete with fully done makeup had fallen asleep in her chair an hour earlier.

Lydia was sitting in the middle of the floor collecting her strewn items, chuckling a bit to herself at all the hilarity that had just ensued but feeling a sort of satisfaction from it even if she was more than ready for a bit of peace and quiet. Jordan peeked his head in, asking if the coast was clear in the Estrogen Den and Lydia laughed, nodding her head as she wrapped the cord up around her curling iron. Her lover came and held out his hand to her, telling her they’d finish clean up later because he needed to show her something.

Lydia nodded and let him help her up, leaving her things behind for the moment and following him upstairs to their room. She was a little skeptical at first when he prompted her to climb out the window with him, but once out on the roof her doubts were instantly silenced. Out here away from everything and the lights in the house steadily turning off, Lydia realized what he wanted her to see. The night sky out here was so star studded it was as light out as if there were a full moon shining, despite there being only a thin sliver of the orb hanging in the sky. The redhead cooed at the gorgeous view, leaning into Jordan’s side and smiling when he spread out the blanket he’d carried out under his arm so the could sit more comfortably on the shingled surface.

Jordan smiled as Lydia leaned into his frame, the couple getting comfortable lying together out on the roof atop the blanket he brought with him. He took a deep breath in, loving the way the clean air filled his nose and felt far fresher than that of Beacon Hills. Lydia cuddled against him for warmth and comfort, asking if he missed it out here and he shrugged. “Sometimes. It really depends on the day. I think I miss my family more than the farm, y’know? If I could drag all of them to Beacon Hills I would in a heartbeat.” He laughed. “I think it makes me appreciate the time I have with them, plus I sort of like having my own life aside from the farm.”

“I wouldn’t have met you if I hadn’t been in crazy Beacon Hills and I don’t think I’d have even come close to discovering that I was a supernatural creature had I not been there.” He grinned, kissing her temple and laughing when Lydia brought up other ideas of what he could possibly be. “Sweetheart.” He muttered lightly, tugging her chin so her gaze met his. “I don’t want to talk about work or research or whatever it is you call what we’ve been up to for the week we’re here. I come out here to get away and I want you to do the same, outside of your homework of course.” He smiled, kissing her nose then her lips.

“I want it to be just you and me and 25 other people.” He chuckled, squeezing her hand in his opposite one as he held her gaze. “I saw how much you enjoyed doing the girls hair and makeup and chatting with them, the way you smiled… focus on that while we’re here for me okay?” He requested, kissing her again and grinning when she made the promise that she would try to keep her mind as quiet as possible while they vacationed together.

The man smiled and settled back against the roof, tugging her down with him again and looking up at the stars. “Good.” He sighed, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand the whole time they lie together. “I’m really glad you decided to come out here with me. It means everything to me, Lydia. Really.” He informed her, keeping his gaze upturned towards the sky and the brilliant stars shining above them. “I know how scary it can be to be thrown into a crowd but I didn’t have any doubts that they’d all love you. Plus I needed them to physically see you so I didn’t look like a liar.” He laughed.

They were quiet for a while, simply counting stars, making wishes on those that fell into the atmosphere and pointing out constellations. “So I was thinking for tomorrow…” He started, pulling her over him and rubbing her back as he started kissing along her jaw and speaking softly. “I could take you horseback riding, we could have a picnic just you and me by the pond. I could even take you out in the boats if you wanted.” Jordan offered, laughing when she suggested more physical activities on the dock or by the pond. “Sure… if you like splinters we can have sex on the dock.” He teased, kissing her slowly and admiring her bright eyes above his own. He smiled, “Have I told you I love you yet today? Because if not I’ve been meaning to.”

 

The next few days passed like the most wonderful dream Lydia had ever had, Jordan’s family accepted her fully into their chaotically wonderful mix and she got to see sides of her boyfriend that made her even more certain that she wanted what was between them to last for a very, very long time, if not indefinitely. She knew she was still very young to be thinking about things like settling down, but watching Jordan play and interact with his young nieces and nephews made it difficult for her not to picture having their own children together someday.

She got several new experiences under her belt, some she was glad for and others she wasn’t exactly sure she’d care to repeat, like learning to bake the perfect apple pie from Jordan’s mother and horseback riding were lovely, but going fishing and having to watch Jordan put wriggly little minnows on her hook was something she’d probably leave to he and his brothers in the future.

With only two days of their vacation left, Lydia was starting to think of returning home and wondering how she was going to cope with not sleeping curled against Jordan every night, waking up to him every morning was probably her favorite part of this whole trip. They still hadn’t told her mother about their relationship, the redhead was positive her mother would not react anywhere in the same way his family especially considering that her own father was several years older than her mother and their marriage had… Not gone or ended well. She knew it bothered Jordan on some level though he was always understanding of her putting off introducing him and her mom, but now after being showered with so much love from his family it was starting to wear on her as well.

Lydia lay awake staring up at the ceiling, listening to her lover’s steady breathing and the soft silvery clinking of the pair of wind chimes Marie had hanging outside on the porch just below their own open window. The sound reminded her of the soft lapping sound of the water lapping at the boats down by the pond on their property, it was soothing but still she couldn’t fall asleep with all the thoughts swirling in her head. She tried to focus on the sound of the chimes, picturing the pond in her mind, standing at the water’s edge with a collection of Parrish grandkids teaching them to sail the little paper boats she’d taught them all to fold. The memory was pleasant and she thought she was starting to drift off but suddenly before she had any notion that she’d gotten out of bed much less gone outside, Lydia was standing barefoot in her gauzy cotton nightgown by the edge of the pond.

The long dewy grasses licked at her bare calves, making her shiver and the redhead began to tremble from a mixture of the cool night air and her own growing anxiety. No. Not here, please not here. She thought desperately, looking all around in the dark for signs of trouble but all she could see was the still reflection of the stars in the pond’s surface, the boats tethered to the dock, the grass of the pasture stretching out beyond it swaying gently. Her delicate brow furrowed, there was nothing amiss out here, so her powers were either off maybe from her anxiety about returning… Or what she was unconsciously predicting simply hadn’t come to pass yet.

The redhead walked back into the large house, got herself a drink of water in the kitchen and tried to calm down. She tried to tell herself that nothing was wrong, nothing was going to go wrong, not here in this lovely place. She had to be reacting to her anxiety about going home, being torn over telling her mother about her and Jordan. She slipped back upstairs and into bed, hushing her boyfriend when he came half awake at her getting back into bed, kissing his face lightly when he rolled in to face her and smiling faintly when he draped his arm over her frame. She decided there was no sense in worrying him when there was no actual danger to report, it wasn’t the first time she’d had an episode that nothing ever sprang from.

The next day was chaotic even for the Parrish family, all kinds of activities and a huge lunch and dinner planned for what was going to be several of the sibling’s last day visiting the farm. Lydia and Jordan barely had five minutes to themselves all day with all the hustle and bustle, but it was a joyful kind of chaos and Lydia didn’t think about her late night wandering another second through it all. Their evening meal was wrapping up when one of the kids commented that Jordan’s little niece Lily hadn’t been at the table for supper, but the girl had a tendency to hole up in a corner somewhere to read or color and lose track of time so no one thought much of it.

Jordan volunteered himself and Lydia to track the girl down since he had a particular shine for her, brushing off his mother teasingly accusing them of not wanting to get stuck helping with dishes. They searched the house and found no sign of her, at first Lydia wasn’t too concerned but when she stepped outside to check the porch swing the sound of the wind chimes started her heart pounding. The redhead looked up at them, hazel eyes widening as she saw that the chimes weren’t there, they had been taken down and set on the small table on the porch likely because there was supposed to be strong winds that night.

Lydia started to hyperventilate, hearing the ringing of the chimes loud and shrill in her ears, overlayed with the sound of lapping water and she looked out over the expansive yard towards the pond. She sprinted across the field in the waning sunlight, getting to the water’s edge and seeing nothing out of place but the ringing was only getting louder and she knew something terrible had happened. She saw that one of the boats had drifted out to the very end of it’s rope in the water, swaying gently and she slowly walked down the creaky dock, every fiber of her not wanting to see but knowing she had to look.

She peered over the end of the dock and the boat continued to lazily drift off to one side as if it had been pushed, her heart stopping when a crumpled paper sailboat floated into view on the other side of the paddleboat… Followed by Lily’s tiny body, face down and utterly still, her wispy blonde hair fanned out like a halo around her head. The cacophony in Lydia’s head abruptly stopped, everything going silent except for the harsh sound of her panicked breathing.

This was her fault. She should’ve said something. Even if she had absolutely nothing to go on, no clue as to what if anything would happen, she shouldn’t have written it off. Lily would be alive if she hadn’t been so selfishly worried about causing trouble over nothing, so wrapped up in not wanting to admit she was afraid of facing her mother. A shrill, glass shattering scream ripped it’s way out of Lydia’s throat, all her pain and anguish crashing down on her making her legs give out and she fell to her knees on the end of the dock, screaming till she was out of breath and then crying brokenly, raw, body-wracking sobs tearing out of her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lily’s little body, knowing that not only was it her fault for putting the idea of coming out here to play alone in the girl’s head, but she had known this would happen on one level or another. She had been warned and she ignored it, written it off. 

Jordan heard Lydias piercing scream from the back of the house, her sobs following sounded like they were right next to him. He wondered if that was because they were both supernatural beings or if he simply always was listening for her and to her. He hadn't even realized that he was running until he felt the hard edge of the dock under his feet and finally truly opened his eyes to see Lydia crying there.

She muttered apologies over and over again to him urging him not to look, claiming this was her fault and he hardly addressed her because he knew exactly what had happened. She only screamed like that when death was here or about to occur. "No." He insisted, his gaze looking out of the water and then he saw her, floating lifelessly in the water.

"Lily." He said, half jumping and half falling off the dock into the murky water. "Lily?" He repeated, swimming out deeper to get to her and while a part of him knew, he still held onto hope that she had simply passed out. He went as fast as he could to scoop her up, not caring that his clothes were now soaked.

He pulled her out and into his arms, brushing her hair back and urgently patting her cheek, muttering her name and pressing his ear to her heart listening for any signs of life but getting nothing. He held her in one arm, cradled to him and swam back to the other side of the pond, catching Lydia watching them. He refused to give up just yet, lying the little girl in the grass and closing his mouth around hers, trying to resuscitate her.

Jordan spent nearly ten minutes straight pounding her tiny chest lightly until he broke into a sob, ripping its way out of his throat as he fell over her tiny frame. He pulled her up again and clung her tight to his chest. "No Lily. No. Please..." He begged, "I can't lose you princess." He cried, sensing their audience now as his family steadily poured out of the house.

He could hear his sister screaming, looking up her saw her being held back by their mother. Lydias hand pressed over Jordan's shoulder but he hardly reacted, kissing on Lilly's small round cheeks. "Dammit!" He yelled, cursing repeatedly into the girls neck as he sobbed and cuddled her.

It took him a while to compose himself, "Lydia tell mom to take everyone inside." He said flatly, going into work mode and wiping his eyes with his free hand as he stood. Lydia argued and took his hand but he pulled it back. "Baby. Please just do what I tell you." He urged, getting up and taking Lilys body to her mother. "I'm sorry." He whispered to his baby sister, handing the girl off when she reached for her and immediately wrapping his arms around them and holding her upright.

They stayed like that for a good while before Jordan took the initiative and called in the report to the police. A unit was sent out in no time, coroners picking up the body of his three year old niece. He sat now still in his nasty drenched clothes, quiet and wringing his hands repeatedly ignoring the weight of Lydia when she sat down beside him.

The redhead put her arm around him, mentioning he should go shower and they could lie together. "I'm fine." He insisted, dropping his head in his hands with his elbows propped on his knees. Lydia whispered his name and tears ran down his face again. "I said I was fine Sweetheart. Please." He mumbled, "I'm fine."

Nothing was all right, far from it, but things were at least beginning to settle down in the wake of the awful tragedy that had occurred. Jordan's parents went with Lily's parents along with the coroners to attend to the heartbreaking business of making arrangements for their little girl. Some members of the family were taking comfort in each other's company while others sought solitude, nearly every available adult had a child of one age or another in their lap trying to help them process the loss they'd just suffered while trying to cope with it themselves.

Lydia had pretty much faded into the background, hovering by Jordan but not getting too close, letting him cling to his professional training to get him through the tasks like calling the death in and making sure everyone else was taken care of. But now sitting on the bottom step of the porch in his sodden clothes, head in his hands, Lydia could see that her lover was crumbling despite his best efforts not to.

She whispered his name again more insistently, reaching out and cupping his face to make him look at her. "Baby. Come in with me before you get sick sitting out here in your wet clothes." Lydia turned on her 'won't take no for an answer tone,' swallowing the painful lump in her throat for now and taking shelter from her own grief and guilt somewhat by focusing on her need to tend to her lover.

He didn't say anything else but he did allow her to tug him up from where he sat, his hands limp and cold in hers as she led him inside and upstairs. She guided him into their little bathroom and Lydia could see in his eyes that he was still standing on the dock in his mind, seeing Lily suspended in the water. He was tense from head to toe and he was focusing everything he had on not breaking down, hardly even acknowledging when she shrugged his jacket off for him, letting it sit in a wet heap on the tile for now. 

"Jordan, look at me." Lydia murmured, cupping his face in both hands, "It's just you and me in here, you're so strong, but... You don't have to be strong for anybody right now. It's all right to grieve." She told him, her own voice wobbling dangerously. Jordan flinched and his face crumpled in pain and remorse, and he didn't put up a fight when she guided his head down to rest in the crook of her neck, letting him give her most of his weight as he leaned on her and held her tight, crying brokenly into her fiery hair. She held him as well as she could, supporting his larger frame and swaying gently as he wept, tears streaming from her own eyes.

"Shh... Shh it's all right baby. I'm so sorry..." Lydia cooed softly over and over to him, petting the back of his neck till he cried himself out for the most part. He slowly raised his head from her shoulder, turning his face in and kissing at her neck, jaw and lips, pleading with her wordlessly for comfort and she happily gave it, threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply despite the tears still wetting her cheeks.

Jordan breathed her name when they broke apart and she hushed him again, starting to work open the buttons of his plaid shirt knowing what he needed from her and wanting it just as much. "It's all right. Just kiss me. Make love to me baby." She murmured, her breathing hitching as his grip on her tightened and he captured her lips in another deep needy kiss.

Lydia unfastened his jeans, having to work a little harder to get the wet fabric down over his hips while he made quicker work of the light floral skirt she wore. He moved away to start the shower running while she shed her top and the rest of her clothes. Jordan tugged her into the steaming shower with him his eyes starting to flare with lust but his strong hands still shook ever so slightly as he touched her.

"I love you." Lydia murmured as she pressed herself against his frame under the stream of water, repeating the words again and again between hungry kisses trying to pull him from his own mind every bit as much as she was fighting to stay out of her own, escaping at least for a little while into each other.

Jordan tried to keep from completely sobbing as he reached out for his lover, tugging her close against his stronger broader frame and letting tears flow down his cheeks. “I love you.” He returned, saying nothing more as to why he was craving something to forget anyways, why he was seeking out comfort in her in such a manner. He nipped at her lip, yanking her hips against his and getting worked up at the simple thought of having her.

“Baby please…” He whispered, hearing her utter his name in response, their bodies warming under the water washing along their bodies, making him shiver. He growled when Lydia’s soft hand wrapped around his hardened flesh, working him slowly with her hand until he was ready for her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, nuzzling into her while she worked him up. They kissed slow but needily, grasping for one another and holding each other close until he grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up into his arms.

He suddenly felt steady, refusing to think about anything else but having her in that moment, pinning her back to the cool shower wall and biting along her slim throat as he pushed into her abruptly, making both of them gasp and moan. Parrish took her slowly, holding her tight against him with each deliberate thrust, taking her as deep as she could accommodate. “Lydia.” He whispered, his pleasure building rapidly as she kept her grasp hooked around his neck and her fingers threaded through his wet hair. “You feel so good, Sweetheart.” He panted, soothing her despite needing the comfort himself.

His focus remained on their lovemaking, not shedding a tear again for the moment and warning her of his pleasure. She pleaded for him to fill her up and he followed her orders, coming deep within her heat and feeling their mingled pleasures soaking down his firm thighs. He panted, lazily returning each of her kisses and letting go of her as she shifted out of his grasp, his mind only half in the here and now. Lydia cooed to him, kissing along his body while she lathered up the rag in her hands, washing off his body and shampooing his hair while he absently touched along her smooth skin. “Thank you.” He said.

"Shh... No need to thank me." Lydia soothed him, crying fresh tears but still managing to smile for him as she feathered kisses over his face and lips, rinsing the last of the suds from his hair and stepping out of the shower with him once they were all cleaned off. They dried off somewhat but didn't bother with being thorough, climbing into bed and tangling together, trading gentle kisses and touches of comfort long into the night.

Jordan drifted off to sleep first, as devastated as he was he didn't have the same gut-twisting guilt to keep sleep at bay like she did. Lydia lay with her lover wrapped close around her, taking slow, shaky breaths trying to keep her crying in check enough not to wake him. The same thoughts kept circling around in her head, why hadn't she said anything sooner? Why hadn't she put it together somehow? What was the point of having these powers, not to mention a high IQ if she couldn't use her abilities both supernatural and cognitive to prevent terrible things like this from happening?

She had to keep telling the voice in her head that she hadn't caused this to happen. Lydia knew logically that her sensitivity to death didn't mean that her being around was actually making bodies drop. But it was hard not to feel a sense of responsibility when it seemed like if she just understood her powers a little better, she could keep a lot of bad things from ever occurring. 

Another thought that kept her too on edge to sleep was the same one that had worried her before Lily drowned, her mother. Their flight back was the next morning, and she was sure that Jordan would need to cancel and stay behind to support his family, but... She couldn't exactly be four states away with a man when her mom got back from her work conference the same evening when she didn't even know they were dating. She wasn't sure what she should do.

At six-thirty Jordan's alarm buzzed and he groggily reached across her to turn it off, blinking the sleep from his eyes and searching her face, asking if she'd gotten any sleep, damn him for knowing her so well. Lydia shook her head slightly, nuzzling closer into his warmth and trying to keep fresh tears at bay.

"Not exactly. Jordan I- I knew..." Lydia started, her voice breaking with emotion and she swallowed hard knowing even though it wouldn't change anything she had to tell him about what happened, or it would gnaw at her forever. "I mean I didn't know, but the night before last, I heard chimes... I wandered out to the pond without realizing but I didn't understand it. I didn't realize what the warning was until it was too late. I thought I was just getting anxious about going back, I didn't- I should've known, I-" Lydia babbled, her voice fracturing into little sobs and she buried her head in his chest, seeking his comfort but also trying to hide from having to meet his gaze for fear of what she might find in them.

 

Jordan stared at his lover as she spoke, holding onto her when she crumbled into his chest. "Lydia." He whispered, rubbing her back and hearing her sobbing against him. "Sweetheart..." He urged her to sit back and look at him, trying to hold her gaze but she was completely gone with her emotions. 

"You don't have control over these things. I know that. You know that. No listen to me for a minute." He cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak over him. He knew she was going to insist she should have done something or told someone. "There's nothing you could have done. You sense death... if you had told me it wouldn't have mattered. You can't blame yourself. It's not our choice." He comforted, kissing her brow down her cheek and across to her nose.

"I love you forever." He reminded her, "You are not to blame for this. We all should have been watching. We should have made her sit with us... I should have taught her to swim... I should have held onto her. But we can't just-- I can't sit here thinking about all this." He mumbled, his eyes filling with tears.

"Lydia please I just-- I don't blame you for a second. I love you." Jordan reminded her again, sitting up and brushing a hand through his hair as he started really breaking down again. "We have to get ready for the flight home. You shouldn't stay... I'll at least drive you and say bye." He mumbled, "I really think I need to be here. I'm sorry. I have to say good bye to her."

Lydia sat up as well, tousling her mussed waves absently and taking a deep breath trying to get a hold of herself as he spoke. His voice broke again talking about having to say goodbye and the redhead moved into his space, slipping her arms around him and soothing him as he wept again, let out his grief while he could because his sense of duty to his family wouldn't allow him to show it once he left the confines of her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby... Of course you need to stay, I'll be fine don't worry about me for a second. I just wish I could stay with you." Lydia responded, her heart bleeding more with every word thinking of Jordan having to attend his niece's funeral without her there to remind him that it was all right to let himself mourn. Jordan held onto her tighter and she rocked him gently for a moment or two, crying softly and wishing she had some way of setting things right but she knew ultimately only time would help to lessen the blow Jordan and his family had suffered. 

He nodded against her neck, echoing her sentiment about staying but this just wasn't the right time or way to let her mother know about their relationship. Her lover especially already had enough on his plate now, adding upset mother of girlfriend to the pile would do no one any good. Lydia took a deep breath to settle herself, searching Jordan's pained features and smiling fondly at him despite her sadness.

"I'll here every second." Lydia murmured, pressing her palm over her lover's heart and leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, "I'll be thinking of you, and I'll be there for you the minute you get home, I promise." She uttered in a soothing tone, gently prompting him to lie back as she kissed him, deepening the contact and urging him to let go and lose himself in her once more. She could feel Jordan's body reacting to her, and for awhile he was content to lie passively and let her rile him with her hands and mouth. But maybe it was just out of a need to feel a sense of control in his turned-upside down world, because when she drew his arousal to her entrance he stopped her from proceeding.

Jordan shifted and she climbed off his lap, following his prompting to turn over and she couldn't help the ragged mewl that fell from her lips when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed into her from behind, using his fingers to tease her clit as he pumped in and out of her heat. Lydia's eyes slipped closed and she lost herself in the sensation of being stretched and filled up by him, bucking back into his thrusts and reaching back over her shoulder to grip his head, keeping him bowed close over her body and feeling his warm breath on her cheek and neck.

"Oh god yes, yes right there baby- Ahh!" Lydia cried out, jolting as he hit the sweet spot deep inside her over and over, shivering when he bit and kissed her neck, the added sensation sending her over the brink and she came hard around him, feeling him follow her almost instantly and he drove into her until he was completely spent. He grunted roughly as he pulled out of her, letting her loose so she could slump down on the mattress.

Lydia twisted beneath him to face him once more, smiling faintly at the orange hue to his eyes and tugging on him to bend down and meet her in a languid kiss. "I love you eagle scout." She managed to win at least a small grin from him at the use of her nick name for him, she hoped it wouldn't be too long before he could really smile again.

Lydia said a quiet farewell to Jordan's family, still amazed by how warm and kind they were to her despite the fresh tragedy they'd suffered. Nearly all of them told her how much they looked forward to her visiting again, asking her to take care of Jordan for them especially now when he got home. She promised to do so, crying again only when she hugged Jordan's mother and she thanked her for keeping her son's heart safe for her. She only hoped she could live up to such an expression of trust from the woman.

She and Jordan rode to the airport mostly in silence, keeping the conversation light when they did speak, he made her promise not to let her worrying over him affect her schoolwork and she in turn made him promise to call her when he felt like everything was too much to handle on his own. He walked her up to the security checkpoint and Lydia reluctantly started taking off his jacket that he'd given her to wear on the ride up.

Jordan's hands on her shoulders stopped her action, and he gently told her to just keep it for him till he got back. Lydia nodded and smiled, biting on her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "I'll miss you. Give everyone my best." She murmured, blinking rapidly trying not to let her tears fall and make this even harder than it already was.

"I'll miss you too." Jordan returned, his own eyes watering but he smiled at her through the tears. "I love you Beautiful Girl." He said, kissing her repeatedly and making something of a scene when he wouldn't let her go towards security yet. He kissed her a final time and wiped beneath her eyes.

"It'll be okay. I'll be back in Beacon Hills before you know it. By the time you finish school during the day the time will pass like nothing. Promise to call you every day." He soothed, sealing their lips again and then kissing her brow as he pulled away. "Be careful. Call Sheriff if you need anything or Deaton." He called after her when she stepped towards the line.

Jordan gave a sad smile, it would be the longest time they were apart and he could tell it woulf affect them both greatly. He waved and blew her a kiss from where he stood, watching her until she disappeared down the hall and towards the gates.

\----

The deputy spent the next week with his family, getting a suit just for his niece's funeral and he was one of many to speak about her. He couldn't count the times he cried thinking about Lily but every night he called Lydia and it helped him greatly. Hearing about basic things from her day helped to relax him, telling her he missed her each day.

He stayed another week after the funeral to help everyone get set to go home and then help around the farm as much as he could before he started running out of leave days. In a sense he was glad it was time to go home, jiggling his leg as he sat on the plane knowing Lydia would be waiting to pick him up that evening.

Jordan got off the plane and rushed past every one he could to het out first, feeling bad but also not when he had someone so important to meet. He spotted her at the end of the walk, wriggling and waiting just as eagerly until she spotted him as he waved. He tore off and jogged to her, dropping his duffle down and scooping her up instead, kissing and hugging her tight.

"My God I missed you." He muttered, chuckling and kissing her even when he put her back down. "Don't cry." He laughed, wiping her eyes, "Don't cry... I'm keeping you I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He promised, cuddling her tight. He picked up his bag again and took her hand to lead the way out.

 

Seeing Jordan, feeling his arms wrapped around her once more felt like an enormous lead weight being lifted from her chest that had only gotten heavier every day they were apart. Lydia did her best to do as he told her, sniffling and blinking to keep her tears in check though one or two still managed to slip past her lashes anyway. The pair walked from the airport and out to her car and Lydia offered him a plastic bag to rummage through with drinks and snacks she'd stopped and gotten for the couple hour drive back to Beacon Hills.

Jordan seemed to recall something and craned around as she drove off to rummage in his duffle on the backseat till he found what he was looking for. He showed her a large construction paper card that had been crafted by the youngest of his nieces and nephews, then signed on the inside by everyone young and old wishing her well and saying how she was already missed back in Texas.

Lydia's eyes glimmered slightly at the token as she looked it over, smiling at Jordan and pressing the card to her chest for a moment before handing it back to him to put away for safe keeping. "It's beautiful, I'll keep it forever." She commented, reaching out and grasping his hand letting him keep it resting on his thigh while he told her a bit about his last day at the farm and his trip home.

They drove for over an hour, hands still clasped with the windows down letting in the crisp autumn breeze. Lydia saw a sign for a scenic lookout and smiled faintly, pulling off when the exit came up and parking facing the beautiful view below their vantage point off the highway. Jordan whistled and commented on how he'd missed the hills and trees here, squeezing her fingers a little tighter and adding that he hadn't missed them as much as her.

Lydia flushed at his sweet comment, "Always the charmer, huh deputy?" She teased, leaning over the center console and cupping his face to draw him in for a kiss. Jordan responded eagerly, craving the contact as much as she had been apparently. The redhead deepened the contact and mewled softly at how good he felt and tasted, her breathing uneven and her cheeks flushed when they came up for air.

Jordan pressed his brow to hers, telling her they needed to hurry and get back home so he could show her just how much he had missed her, and Lydia shrugged her narrow shoulders, pecking his lips quickly once more. "Why do you think I pulled off the road? I don't want to wait for you to show me." She giggled, unbuckling her seat belt and slipping out of the car before he could protest, climbing back in the back seat just as quickly and pushing his duffle bag to the floor between the seats.

It was obvious by the want in Jordan's eyes that he was just as eager as she was, but he was ever compelled to bring up the rules, telling her about the trouble they could get into if they were caught doing this and in broad daylight no less. Lydia simply raised her delicate brows at him, tugging her sunglasses off and playfully nibbling one stem of them before discarding them in her empty front seat, starting to unbutton her flowy floral dress and daring him with her eyes to tell her to stop.

"There's hardly any traffic along here at this time of day. And besides even if we do get caught it's okay, I have a friend who's a cop that'll help us out." She winked at him, trailing her fingers over each new inch of skin she exposed, smiling at the way his gaze raked over her. The redhead made a plaintive noise in her throat when he continued to hesitate, leaning forward and kissing him fervently from the back.

"Please officer boy scout? I need you..." Lydia murmured against his lips, reaching up and sliding her hand down his muscled chest to stroke his growing arousal through his jeans as she kissed him.

 

Jordan had to admit she formed a good argument with her pleading alone but as he opened his mouth instead he was met with her lips on his. He groaned lowly and felt her hand slipping down his frame, not fighting it much but tensing all the same. "Baby." He scolded lightly, his breathing picking up.

He tried to grab at her wrist but she fought him, mentioning how she could feel how bad he needed her. He moaned and undid his seatbelt to climb into the back seat with her. "You're a very bad influence Miss Martin." He smirked, settling above her as she parted her legs for him.

His hands trailed her sides and along her belly lightly, admiring her bare skin and her pale form under him. The deputy smiled at her little giggle, bending to kiss along her tummy and up to her breasts, tugging the fabric of her thin bra aside to mouth at her full chest. "My beautiful girl." He murmured softly against her skin. "I missed you so much."

Lydia smiled and urged his head up to meet hers, their lips brushing together and he kissed her slow and deep. She mewled and tugged at his shirt, the couple breaking long enough for her to help him out of his shirt. He returned his attention to her lips and groaning as she pushed at his jeans, helping him out of them and rubbing him through his briefs.

His hand slipped up her thigh, caressing her through her panties and smirking as he felt how soaked she was. "You been waiting?" He teased, pushing the garment aside and dipping his fingers into her body, kissing along her chest again and working her slowly at first, enjoying the way she mewled and arched into his touch. 

Lydia gasped when he dipped his fingers into her slick core, her back arching up off the seat involuntarily. She had been aching for his touch for days, counting down the hours till she could see him again and have him like this. The redhead moaned softly on every breath as he worked her, her eyes slipping closed as she enjoyed the delicious sensations he was causing in her body. He gradually increased his pace with his fingers, kissing up from her chest to find her lips and swallowing her sounds as she got closer to the brink.

They broke apart to gasp for breath and Jordan’s eyes were blazing for her, he whispered under his breath for her to come and with the way she’d been starving for him she couldn’t help but comply. Lydia shuddered and tensed as she came around his fingers, her nails biting into his shoulders as she bucked her hips up into his hand riding out her high. Her lover grinned and kissed her sweetly, teasing her for doing as she was told for once and she lightly batted his chest. “I never do as I’m told, I just do whatever it is that I want, and if it also happens to be what someone told me to do, it is what it is.” She countered with an airy giggle and he chuckled in response.

“For example, what I want right now is you inside me… So that’s happening whether you tell me so or not.” Lydia breathed, reaching down to push her hand under Jordan’s briefs and stroke his thick length as she spoke for emphasis, flushing at the low growl he emitted at her touch. The deputy almost looked like he might resist for the sake of argument, but she knew that wouldn’t last long if at all when he was already thrusting into her motions. She pushed his briefs down and cupped his ass, scratching her nails up to the middle of his back leaving tracks in their wake and he followed her urging, tugging her panties aside and pushing into her heat with a ragged sigh.

Lydia cried out as he buried himself to the hilt, clinging to him for dear life as he started slamming into her fast and deep almost immediately, his gaze burning and his breathing rough as he told her how good she felt. She loved when he got wild like this, loved that she was the only one who made his eyes glow with want and his carefully crafted perfect gentleman persona slip. “Yes baby, take me harder oh god-” Lydia moaned brokenly, her full chest bouncing and her feet swaying in the air above his back from the force of his thrusts, her world narrowing to the pair of them and the pleasure he was giving her.

Her sounds rose in pitch and volume as he pushed her back up to the edge, her nails drawing blood on his back now but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, grunting roughly every time he drove into her and he warned her that he was close, dragging his hand down from her chest to tease her clit and the extra sensation made her shatter. Lydia cursed and bucked beneath him, fireworks going off beneath her skin from head to toe and she felt him lose it on the last wave of her climax, making her whimper at the added heat of him prolonging her pleasure.

Jordan slumped atop her, their bodies both dewy with sweat and their breathing labored. After a moment he rose up off her enough to see her face, smoothing her hair from her temple behind her ear and she smiled up at him adoringly. “Welcome home, eagle scout.” She murmured, craning her head up to kiss his lips sweetly.

Jordan laughed through another pant of air, trying to calm his body as best he could and get his breathing back to even out. He smiled, kissing her in return and running his hand along her curvy side absently as they settled. “Good to be back.” He said in response, kissing her once more, the pair of them groaning as he pulled out of her heat and steadily sat up enough to right his briefs and jeans on his hips.

He was kind and gentle, reaching out and helping her right her panties on her body, buttoning up her dresses front so she didn’t have to and grinning at her pretty face, the way she was looking at him so adoringly pulled him in completely. He bent his neck and craned his head down to kiss her slowly, pecking her lips as he finished up the last few buttons. “I really did miss you, Sweetheart.” He whispered, stealing a final kiss before the two of them sat up in the back.

The deputy brushed his lover’s gorgeous red hair out with his fingers, pressing his lips to the side of her head then her shoulder when she sat forward to climb back into her seat in the front. He whistled at the view of her ass he got, making her giggle and scold him teasingly. “I’m sorry but I missed that too.” He smirked, following into the passenger seat and getting himself settled while she started up her car again.

The couple drove back the rest of the way to Beacon Hills, Jordan hardly keeping his hands and lips to himself, kissing her fingers and arm and neck even as she drove. That was until they reach his place and without a word the two of them climbed out of the car. Lydia giggled and raced him to the door, with a key of her own she unlocked the front, dropping her bag down and when he met up with her she pushed his duffle off his shoulder and down onto the floor. “You don’t make it obvious enough what you’re after.” He teased, groaning at her nails scratching along his front, pushing his shirt up and in the tiny mirror behind him she looked over his shoulder at his back.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, kissing her neck and collarbone when she answered that he had track marks left behind from her. She didn’t sound sorry at all, making him chuckle. “Well we already discovered I’m not a werewolf, I guess I don’t have the healing ability hm? I’m sort of a fan of you leaving your mark anyhow.” He informed, tugging open her dress again and pushing it off of her body, growling at the sight of her before he scooped her up and pinned her back against the wall just inside his entryway. “It reminds me I’m yours. That you’re real and the nights we have are too.” He said, lips brushing hers and noses nudging when he leaned in to kiss her hungrily, his fingers tangling into her hair as he ground against her firmly, his body igniting with want once more.

 

The couple stayed up well into the night indulging in each other, making up for lost time and Lydia again had the same sense of not wanting to be apart from him, not wanting to go back to waking up without him each morning. When they finally settled down for sleep, alarms set with enough time for Lydia to get home without her mother being alerted, the redhead cuddled in as closely as she could to her lover and drew what comfort she could from his warmth and strength.

"Jordan... I think tomorrow night we should tell my mom about us. I know, we should've done it a long time ago when you first brought it up really." Lydia murmured into the dark, smiling slightly despite her anxiety when she felt her lover kiss the top of her head encouragingly, voicing his agreement. She rose up off his chest to meet his gaze, lightly tracing his features with her fingertip.

"I kept putting it off because I'm 99% positive that it won't go over well. So I apologize in advance that you won't get the same warmth and acceptance from her as I got from your family. But she needs to know that you're in my life, I want her to know you're the best part of my life Jordan." Lydia murmured, her voice thinning down into a whisper with her last words, flushing slightly under his loving gaze as he assured her that everything would be fine.

\---  
The tension in the room was so thick Lydia felt like she needed to shrug it off her shoulders like a heavy coat. She sat beside Jordan on the sofa, her small hand in his waiting on the edge of a knife while her mother processed them just telling her that not only were they together but that they had been seeing each other for a couple months now.

"So... You came after my daughter before she was even eighteen?Deputy?" Natalie seethed, her hands balling into fists on her lap in response to the news she'd just had dumped on her.

"Mom," Lydia snapped, her own voice and body tense with distress, "I don't appreciate you insinuating that my boyfriend is either too irresponsible or too stupid to know how he ought to conduct himself. Jordan didn't 'come after' me like some predator, I was the one who initiated a relationship. He was and is an honorable man who would never do anything inappropriate." The redhead defended, doing her best to stay calm but it was difficult.

“Ma’am I recognize your concern but your daughter is eighteen now and I’m still here. It isn’t any sort of fetish if that is what you’re implying.” Jordan began, keeping his tone low and even. He used his training as an officer of the law to try and show he was at least grasping her side of things while at the same time enforcing his own views. “You’re right. It was wrong of me to even look to her as an option when she was under age but these connections aren’t one that we plan.”

Lydia’s mother Natalie kept trying to cut him off time and time again and being the respectful man that he was, he didn’t fight her on it. Every time he let her say her piece until he thought she ran out of words and every time she would open her mouth to speak over him. For the time being he let his lover’s fingers go to show further respect, not wanting her to have to watch something she didn’t approve of. “Misses Mart—“ He flinched when she screeched that she was a Miss. “Miss Martin, I’m sorry but if you could just listen for a moment I’d greatly appreciate it.” He said, still trying to maintain his tone but having more and more difficulty doing so.

“Your daughter is very special to me. I have never felt something so strongly towards anyone in my life and while she was seventeen we kept our boundaries.” Jordan began, meeting her eyes and feeling his pulse rising. He blinked and closed them for a second, wondering if the rising temper in him might show an affect he didn’t want her to know about. He took a few even breaths before speaking up again, raising his hand to make her shut up when she tried to cut him off again. “We kept our boundaries. There have been very few that I have welcomed into my home let alone my life because I am not the type of man who lets someone go.”

“If you cut me off again so help me God I will forget the manners Mama taught me.” He said sternly, “I do not want to have to raise my voice Miss Martin. I’ve come here in hopes you might look past that and realize that I am in love with your daughter. She is not just a fling, she is not a fetish, she deserves more than what she’s been given and I have that.” He stated, staring her down and keeping his control though his breathing grew more rapid as he pointed to his chest in indication. “With the death count in Beacon Hills and the number of burglaries in your area, you’d think a mother would have half a mind to worry about their underage daughter being home alone.”

“I protected your daughter. I will always protect your daughter and love her because it is what she deserves. I have never met a girl like her. You are blessed to have her at all because heck if I was in this house time and time again on my own, I’d ’ve done a lot more than meet one guy.” Jordan mentioned, taking Lydia’s hand again and smiling over at her. “I love your daughter. She’s my light and I mean you no disrespect but as long as she’ll have me I’m not goin’ anywhere, Ma’am.”

 

Lydia's heart had flipped over in her chest so many times over the course of her and Jordan's conversation with her mother that she was fairly sure she was going to go into cardiac arrest, but hearing Jordan profess his love for her, promise to protect her in front of her mom filled her with a sense of calm assurance, squeezing his fingers when he took her hand again and suddenly it didn't really matter to her anymore what her mother thought, she knew that she and Jordan were going to be all right no matter what was thrown at them.

Much of the wind spilled from Natalie's sails with what Jordan said, but there was still a fair measure of anger in her tone when she replied, "I know you saved my daughter's life, and I thank you for that with all my heart, I truly do. But I'll thank you not to judge me on how I raised my daughter, on my own for most of her life. You don't know me or the sacrifices I've made to keep a roof over her head, to provide her with the comfortable lifestyle to which she is very much accustomed, to make sure she has the funds to go to any college she wants." The older woman glanced sharply at her daughter before returning her gaze to the deputy. 

"You say Lydia is your light, well she's my life and I won't let her be taken advantage of by an older man who's just going to trade her in for a younger model a few years down the road!" The older woman shot back, her voice cracking with emotion and Lydia knew that her mother was speaking from her own painful experience now more than anything. 

"Mom, please." Lydia murmured, reaching out across the space with her free hand to pat the woman's trembling fist in her lap. "That's not what's going to happen to me. Jordan isn't dad, he'd never do anything to hurt me. And of course I'm grateful for everything you've given me, but... There have been plenty of times growing up when I would've much rather had you around than a closet full of designer clothes, you know?" Her words hung in the air a moment, she didn't like making her mom feel guilty but the truth was seeing how Jordan's family behaved had really opened her eyes to the sort of family relationship she wanted to have, with her mother now and with her own children down the road.

"Please, just trust me a little here. I knew you would react like this but I told you anyway because I want you to be part of my life. Jordan he's- He's wonderful. He shows me what's really important in life, and I love him for that and a million other reasons." Lydia soothed, far calmer than either her boyfriend or her mother at the moment but her quiet tone seemed to have a quieting effect on both of them. Natalie stood up from her chair and Jordan quickly did as well automatically out of respect, so Lydia stood as well waiting to hear what her mother would say in response.

"Well. I'm so relieved and glad that you have everything figured out at eighteen and have found someone to love you correctly since I apparently haven't been. Good evening to both of you." Natalie snipped though her voice was still uneven and tears were streaming down her face, Lydia took a half-step after her mom when she all but ran upstairs but remained at her lover's side, sighing softly.

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse trust me. Now we see if she goes for days without speaking to me or weeks." Lydia said with a little eye roll and a wry grin, turning into Jordan's frame and nuzzling into his chest when his arms automatically wrapped tightly around her. "She'll come around in time. I think she just sees so much of herself in me, she's afraid I'll go through the same heartache she did. But she'll see what a good man you are and she'll realize that she's got nothing to worry about." The redhead soothed, kissing his chest absently and craning her head up to meet his face.

"I'm sorry." Lydia apologized again, wishing his first experience with her mom could've been even remotely like her introduction to his family. "I love you so much." She murmured, standing on her toes and pecking the tip of his nose and then his lips, sighing with relief at the reassuring feeling of his arms around her and his brow pressing to hers.

Jordan took what Natalie had to say to him with a grain of salt, trying to be understanding of Lydia’s family situation and for the most part he was but when she made the claim that he didn’t know her… all he wanted to do was stand up and scream just the same accusation to her. She had no idea who he was, where he stood and what Lydia meant to him, didn’t know the family that he came from and how kindness came easy but opening your heart to someone new wasn’t exactly something his family did in a heartbeat.

He wrapped his arms around Lydia’s smaller frame, holding her close and tight against him. His lips curved up into a gentle smile at her kisses, meeting her eyes and leaning down enough so she could kiss his nose then lips. “I love you too so much.” He soothed in a soft tone, running his fingers up and down her back in comfort. “I’m sorry that your mom doubts us but you’re right. I’m not your father. I’d love to open my heart to her and forget about the bitterness I felt when she left you alone so many times but she has to do the same.” He murmured.

He cupped her face and drew her up for another kiss, “I know that we’ll work regardless of what anyone says and as much as I want her blessing in us being together, I can’t force it and I’m not going to. Even if we don’t have it, it won’t stop me from loving you and wanting to be with you for the rest of my life, Lydia.” He promised in little above a whisper, smiling when she did. The deputy gently swayed their bodies tangled and locked together, holding her to him and keeping her comforted.

“I’m guessing that now isn’t the best time to ask you to move in with me.” He commented, chuckling when she stared up at him and questioned his seriousness on the matter. Jordan shrugged, “Well you already have a key and spend at least three days a week at my place, more than half of my closet is filled with your things. Which I love by the way.” He defended at the look she gave him, grinning down at her and sealing their lips. “It hardly seems like a question. I know your mom is your source of income and your support but I’d happily take that over and take care of you.”

He shrugged, “I just don’t think right now is the best time to test the waters anymore with your mom. Do you?” He said, brushing her hair back with his fingers and kissing her brow. “You should probably talk to her on your own a bit since you two have a better understanding of each other. I don’t want to be a source of conflict but I also refuse to lose you.”

It took four days for Lydia's mother to come around to speaking to her again, which considering the gravity of the issue was a fairly short amount of time for Natalie's famous silent treatment. The redhead had a couple long talks with her mom, bringing up the idea of moving in with her boyfriend but agreeing to the woman's terms that she at least wait till she graduated to do so. Natalie still held the attitude that her and Jordan weren't going to last, but at least Lydia was able to talk her down from forbidding the deputy from entering her house like she'd threatened during their first conversation.

The redhead took what she could get, trying not to let the still rough waters between her mother and them get to her, she was simply no longer willing to pretend for her sake or anyone else's for that matter. Lydia started being openly affectionate with her lover when she went to see him at the police station, timing staying over with him on his days off so he could take her to and from school just for the simple excuse of showing as many people as she could that they were together.

She was met with mixed reviews the first time her group of friends observed Jordan coming to pick her up, but no one was outwardly negative just surprised for the most part. Stiles was the most vocal about it naturally, telling her to be careful dating a 'dragon' and making her laugh and roll her eyes. It was nice in a way, Lydia didn't like to admit that she wanted her friends' acceptance of her relationship with Parrish, but especially not having her mother's blessing it was soothing to have theirs.

\---  
Lydia finished her valedictorian speech to thunderous applause, the audience and her fellow graduating class standing up and celebrating as most of the students tossed their red mortarboard hats in the air. The redhead smiled brightly as she looked out over the crowd, her gaze tracking to the face who mattered most among them. Jordan waved at her when their eyes met and she returned the gesture, stepping down from the podium and making her way through the sea of people to where her boyfriend and mother stood waiting.

After three months things were easier between her mom and her lover, Natalie wasn't the type to trust easily but she was civil with Jordan now and that was nice at least. Lydia let her mom pull her in for a hug first, returning her kiss and thanking her for her congratulations. Jordan offered to snap a couple pictures and the women agreed, posing for a photo or two then to Lydia's relief her mother offered to take a couple of her and Jordan as well.

Lydia hugged her boyfriend, smiling for the camera and standing up on her toes to kiss him, not sure if her mom would photograph that or not but not really caring in the moment, "Thank you so much for coming. And look at you all handsome in your suit." Lydia bubbled happily, adjusting Jordan's tie and smoothing her hands over his chest fondly, pleased not only that he attended her ceremony but that he dressed up for her as well.

“I guess I look okay.” Jordan smiled, “Not even half as good as you do.” He said, his hands placed lightly on her hips as he kissed her again. “You made a great speech, I’m really proud of you.” He murmured, hugging her tightly and smiling to himself at her thank you.

“So I talked with your mom and we were thinking dinner. Italian okay with you? My treat.” He offered, grinning when she accepted with another kiss. He glanced at her mother, “Miss Martin.” He said, giving his other elbow in a gentlemanly fashion. Although she rejected it with a little shake of her head, there was a smile on her lips. He nodded and walked with Lydia, her mother following him out to the parking lot. He took both girls to dinner but Lydia’s mother agreed earlier to allow Lydia the night with her lover now that she was no longer having to worry about school.

“She packed your bag don’t worry. I didn’t touch a thing, mostly because I don’t know how to dress myself let alone a pretty young woman.” Jordan smiled, kissing Lydia’s fingers. “Felt kind of like a peace treaty but I can’t say she likes me quite yet.” He shrugged, driving towards his home with their fingers laced together.

When they arrived, Lydia was laughing at the sign he made and hung across the front of his door, mentioning how proud of her he was. He smiled, “What? I know about a dozen or so who just graduated Beacon Hills High. I’m being supportive.” He winked, taking her small bag and then her gown and carrying them inside with their hands clasped together.  
He pushed the door opened and again Lydia burst out laughing, a few red and white balloons in his home. “Okay so maybe I’m really supportive.” He chuckled, taking her things to his room, hanging up her gown and unpacking her bag. She followed him, kicking off her heels and putting them by the end of the bed. “Closet.” He instructed, making her arch a brow at him. “There might be more reasoning behind the décor.” He admitted, taking her hands and pulling her to him.

“I’m going to leave it all up to you but I was sort of hoping that after tonight you might not pack up and go home tomorrow. I was crossing my fingers that now that you’re through with school… instead you might want to pack up your room at home and bring your things here. I made a little more space in the closet.” He mentioned, resting his brow against hers and smiling slightly, waiting for her answer. “I love you and I miss waking up to you every day.”

Lydia's face lit up at his words, cupping either side of his face keeping him close against her and she couldn't help the little laugh of happiness that bubbled up from her throat. "I would absolutely love to do that. I miss waking up every morning with you too." She responded, kissing her lover sweetly and throwing her arms fully around his neck to squeeze him tightly, laughing when he lifted her off her feet as he hugged her in return. The redhead sighed happily when Jordan set her back down, resting her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling sure that nothing could make her happier in this moment than the prospect of moving in with her boyfriend.

Lydia stepped out of the circle of his arms, going to his closet and inspecting the space he'd cleared. "I think I'm going to have to bring my freestanding wardrobe." She commented with a little giggle, turning back to face Jordan when he laughed asking how many clothes she could possibly have. "Oh, you'll see for yourself don't worry." She glanced around his room, seeing it with a new perspective, not just his room any more, but their room and it made her grin brightly all over again.

Over the next two weeks or so Lydia steadily got every she wanted moved over into Jordan's little house, but she made the hard decision to have her little dog Prada stay with her mother since it was obvious that the woman was going to be a lot more lonely than she would admit with her daughter out of the house. She promised the little canine frequent visits and treats, but all in all she was thrilled to be living under the same roof as her lover. She had to reassure him several times that his smaller, more modest home suited her just fine, and that she'd gladly live in a ramshackle shed if it meant she could be with him.

The redhead went by her mother's frequently, but only about a quarter of the times were actually to visit. Mostly she went to check the mail, her change of address wouldn't be updated in time for the letter she was expecting and she didn't want her mother to intercept it. Back before the deadpool started, before Lydia had gotten involved with Jordan, she had applied to Princeton. She knew she was a shoe in for the prestigious school's nationally acclaimed mathematics program, but... In the time since she'd sent in her application, her priorities had changed dramatically. 

When Lydia finally did get the letter, seeing that not only had she been accepted but offered a scholarship, the redhead sat down right on her mother's porch and cried from a mixture of happiness and remorse. As much as she wanted to attend the university, now... Now she couldn't imagine being so far not only from Jordan but all her friends who had become like family to her. Not to mention that she felt a large portion of responsibility, Beacon Hills was still drawing in all manner of supernatural things and she felt that it was important that she learn to fully master her powers, if she could just do that then she could keep the death toll from steadily climbing around here.

Lydia folded up the letter and tucked it in her purse, hurrying home and stowing the letter in her journal. She knew it would be smarter to just throw it away, but she just didn't want to dispose of it, feeling good that she at least had proof that if she was able to leave this place, she was capable of it. For now she would see what kind of online options were available, it was the only thing she was willing to do for now, there was too much she loved and too much she had to take care of in her hometown.

The petite redhead busied herself painting the living room, Jordan had basically given her free reign to decorate as she pleased within a reasonable budget, and she found she quite enjoyed doing tasks like painting and constructing cabinets and things that she would've just wanted her mother to hire workers for in the past. She had her long strawberry blonde hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head, rolling the fresh light blue paint onto the boring white wall when Jordan came home from work.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her task when she spoke but smiling automatically when she heard his voice in response calling her his beautiful girl like he often did. "Beautiful huh? I'm in painting clothes and I have 'robin's egg breeze' all over me. I'm ready for the miss beacon hills pageant." She told him teasingly, shivering a bit when she felt Jordan's hand slip around her middle and his lips press to her neck from behind.

Jordan smiled at the sight of his lover, shaking his head at her remark in regards to her look. He shed his overcoat and untucked his uniform shirt, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck down to her shoulder. “Well ‘Robin’s Egg Breeze’ suits you. I just might struggle leaving this room with you in it every day.” He smirked, making their frames sway while he looked over her head at the color of the walls.

“It looks really good in here. Not so boring. You uhh—sure you’re gonna have money left for the bedroom?” He asked, worried about her spending when he looked at the new décor she had gotten as well. Lydia turned and nodded, promising that she was shopping smart and to leave her be. He raised his hands in mock defense and smiled, “Alright. I’ll let you do your thing, just was curious.” He chuckled, lightly swatting her rear when he went past her down the hall, taking off his belt and putting his gun away after emptying the chamber.

“Hey so speakin’ of new things. I found something that with a little clean up could look really nice in here.” He called from down the hall in their room, shrugging off his top shirt and work pants to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Lydia called back that there was no way she was letting him touch the decorating. “You haven’t even seen what I got yet!” He argued, laughing at the look on her face. “Just wait here for a second.” He instructed, going back outside and not missing the way she was mumbling about how she knew you couldn’t ‘find’ anything worth keeping.

Jordan was gone maybe a couple minutes at best, having to struggle with his latest gift for a bit before he could get back to the front of the house. He stepped in with a towel in his arms and a nearly full grown and scruffy puppy covered in mud and other gunk nestled in the damp towel. “There we go Duke.” He said unconsciously, closing the door and tracking in water from his shoes, the ground still wet from the rain not but an hour or so ago. “I told you I had a warm place for you didn’t I?” He cooed, setting the dog on his four paws and toweling him off as best he could right now, not minding him leaving small paw prints where he walked and stood.

Lydia yelled at him but Jordan ignored it, patting the pooch and letting him lick his face all he wanted. The dog simply stood there, stiff and staring at Lydia with big round eyes, when Jordan got up and mentioned where he stumbled upon the little guy. “One of the rookies found him under Sheriff’s car. I guess that was the only cover he could find, looked like he just started camping there. I was the only one who offered to take him home. He’s real sweet. C’mere.” He said, taking Lydia’s wrist and tugging her over to the dog, urging her to crouch down and smiling despite the way her nose wrinkled at the mutt, wiping the dirt he left on her wrist on the shirt she wore.  
“It’s just mud. Just pet him.” Jordan encouraged.


End file.
